The Country of Oto
by KinInTheNight
Summary: What I believe should have happened in Oto ; yaoi, spoilers, multi-chap lime/lemon, dont read it if you dont like it, Disclaimer, i do not own Tsubasa or my gorgeous Fai...
1. When Fai Gets Drunk

Before i say anything, i want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY feverxinduced! WHOO! yeah XD 19 today hehehe and gemini, i believe o.O so everyone lying in their bed right now waiting for some action here, take a moment and wish feverxinduced happy birthday :)):):):) alrighty haha hope you feel good now ;D

Anyway, this piece took me about a week. I'm an idiot and take the longest amount of time possible to write things... so, haha, if i find any typos in this, i swear to god... i will kill myself x.x not rlly :p soo this is supposed to be in Oto, and i'm not actually going to follow CLAMP'sstoryline in Oto... because i really, really dont feel like writing a giant fight scene XD ANYWAY, working on another chapter for anyone who dares follow this, reviews are precious, and give me maybe 10 days to update, PLEASE. Don't read it if you dont like it, thanks for reading and see you at the end XD

**DISCLAIMER, i do NOT own Tsubasa... or Kurogane or Mokona or Sakura or Yuko or Syorran or... or Fai... **breaks down in sobs** if i owned Fai, i would never let him leave my side and id do all the dirty things i make Kurogane do to him. Except.. i dont have a penis. oh well.**

* * *

Fai's hand moves back and forth, clutched tightly around what which is grasped in his delicate fist. He moves his arm faster and faster, pumping it for all he's worth. Wetness soaks over his fingers and onto his hands, back and forth and back and...

"The plate is done!" he sings out, handing it to Mokona to dry.

"Yaaaaay!" Mokona cheers, taking the plate and beginning to dry it. Mokona puts the completed one Mokona was just drying on the rack, working on the new one. Fai picks up another dish, pressing the scrubber on its smooth surface and pumping his arm again to scrape off every last food particle attached to the plate setting, letting his mind wander as he works. His hips wiggle to a tune in is head as he works, waving his little butt around.

It wanders first to Sakura, with her jade eyes and light brown hair, extremely dirty blonde if that's the way you want to look at it. He thinks of her, how she just has the air of a princess about her, even with most of her memories missing. The way she holds herself is so proud and poised, and ladylike, with a personality you just can't beat. So kind and sweet, which is what he's decided her nature is, but slightly dazed and confused... Though that's only natural.

A smile comes upon his lips, a bigger one then the usual one he uses to prove himself, tell everyone all the worlds are okay somewhere, somehow, no matter what.

He thinks to Syorran, with amber windows to his soul and chocolate locks, always falling into his eyes. He reminds Fai of a small brown puppy, and he almost, and he almost wishes he could just stick a tail and ears on his to see how me would look. Almost. Yûko would charge him.

"Mokona is done with Mokona's plate, Big Kitty-san," Mokona waves Mokona's arms for the now-clean plate Fai is rinsing, so he graciously hands it over and finds another in the sudsy water.

"Thank you for your help, Mokona," Fai smiles widely towards the little white puffball using its ears and stubby arms to slowly but surely dry the plate.

"Big Kitty-san is welcome!" Mokona chips. "Mokona always wants to help!"

Fai smiles again at him, feeling his eyes crinkle and muscles pull. It's the most familiar feeling he knows, that smile. Well, the second most familiar...

He pushes that aside and thinks back to Syorran. Strong. Determined. Caring. He knows how it feels to love and lose the most important thing in his life. To lose... The most... Important...

Fai feels his smile falter a bit and forces it back up, handing it to squealing Mokona, grateful that it was the last one. He feels that first familiar feeling coming, creeping up from his chest from the depths of his heart and spreading its black tendrils all through his body.

"Thank you, Mokona," he says again, quieter, struggling to keep his voice steady. He rips out the plug of the sink and tears at the now he tied behind his apron, desperate to get out and get alone. Released from the water-proof smock he hangs it and practically runs from the kitchen through the left door to his quarters, demanding to be alone.

He hurries to his room, shutting the door with a slight bang and looking around. Closet in the far left corner with the full length mirror on the door, bed in the bottom left, desk on the right wall and table in the middle of the room, door to the balcony and the door to the rest of the house in parallel corners to the right. He stumbles towards fresh air, leaning his weight onto the threshold of the balcony.

_Why now? Why now does this have to come? It's been so long, I've been alone so long, why now in the company of people-caring people-does this happen to me... Why..._

Fai is really fighting against the pain now, muscles shaking and heart pounding heavily against his breast.

_Mokona was too happy. Is he beginning to trust me? Am I something to him? Is he something to me?_

Fai's head shakes back and forth, violently flinging around impossibly blonde waves.

_Mokona is nothing. None of them are anything to me. They aren't, I can't let them be. I-_

"Fai-san?" an uncertain voice winds through the door, accompanied with a soft knock. Fai's breath cuts short.

"Sakura-chan?" his voice cracks in his surprised state so he clears his throat, trying again. Tears sting at his eyes. "Sakura-chan? What is it?"

He composes himself as he crosses the room and opens the door, putting on his regular smile and denying the tears. There stands Sakura, dressed elegantly in her pink flowered garment with the lovely flowing sleeves, hanging down now and revealing her delicate wrists with her hands balled together at her throat.

"Fai-san, when do you... Fai-san? Is everything alright?" her look of concern focuses onto him, eyebrows pulling together.

"Of course! Why?" _Oh dear, what do I look like?_ he thinks, nervously patting his hair down, damn the unmanageable mane.

"Your eyes are pink," she lays one hand softly on his cheek, her soft cheek almost making Fai spill everything, but he just bends his face into a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I was dusting and some dirt just got into my eyes," the lie comes flawlessly and naturally to his lips, convincing both she and himself. He takes on Sakura's new problem, shoving his own aside.

"So, Sakura-ch- ah, but here we are Big Kitty and Little Kitty, aren't we? I completely forgot!" Sakura's eyes widen and her pink lips part, utterly adorable to Fai's eyes. He smiles warmly, looking down at her. "So, Little Kitty-chan, is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no," she smiles, her concerned kindness seeping from her emerald irises. Fai grins wider. "I was just wondering when Sy- I mean, Little Puppy-kun- and Big Puppy-San will be back?"

"Hmm," his finger taps on his lip and he takes a step forward, closing his door and leading Sakura down the hall back to the kitchen. She follows closely, patiently awaiting answer as Fai passes through the door. He honestly has to think about this one. "Well, they went Oni hunting, didn't they?"

"Yes?"

"So..." he pauses to let his smile grow. "I have no idea!" he takes his apron from its hook and ties it on his hips. Again, concern marks the princess' features. Fai hands her her frilly apron, spinning towards the pantry. "Don't be worried, Little Kitty-chan! We'll make cake to make Big Doggy-rin and Little Doggy-kun happy when they get back!"

Mokona cheers from the drying rack where Mokona must have been resting. Sakura readily agrees and they get to work, happy and ready to please.

In the middle of their cake-making Sakura collapses, so she's fast asleep in her room with Mokona when both doggies return. Sitting at the counter on a stool reading a book on pastries with his legs crossed together, Fai's guard goes up when he hears the creak of the front door opening. But, hearing also the familiar weight and pace of their steps, he relaxes and checks the time. They enter and Fai grins, setting down his book.

"Welcome home! Did you two receive any rewards?" he bounces over to the cake to take it out. Perfect timing. No... Hitsuzen. Kurogane shuffles around the counter and Fai heard Syorran flop down on a stool, the metal legs clattering slightly as Fai stuffs his hands into the two fluffy yellow oven mitts and retrieves the steaming chocolate cake from its heated confines.

"Yes," Kurogane grumbles. "Two HE-2, one NI-4, and a HO-3. We'll collect it all tomorrow."

_Good, we'll have more money for food stuffs and clothes... And Yûko. She'd like that._

"Are there any injuries on Big or Little Doggy?" Fai turns with a smile, finally looking at the two. They both look intact, except Syorran is practically sleeping upright. Fai clicks his tongue, pulling off his mitts. Kurogane grunts a yes and Syorran just barely nods, his eyelids sticking together.

"Little Puppy-kun to bed," Fai sings, transitioning into "mommy" mode, as he likes to call it, taking care of the two younger persons in the group. He came up with it shortly after Kurogane and Syorran began to pair off from Sakura and he; like two male and two female, which is perfectly fine by he.

"Huh?" Syorran jolts. "No, it's fine, I..." Fai puts a finger on his lips, leading him by his shoulders out of the right door to his room.

"Go to sleep, Little Doggy-kun. You deserve it after fighting all of those scary monsters."

Syorran bows slightly, too tired to do much else. He enters the room with a mumbled "thank you," and Fai shuts the door, skipping back to his cake.

"Big Doggy-woof, would you like some cake?" The slender man holds a thin plastic cutting board flat in his hands and waves it like a fan, cooling down the pastry. Kurogane growls, a sound Fai most definitely likes no matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise, and subconsciously tries to her out of him as much as possible. The sound is a sound of dominance, of masculinity, and makes his toes curl against his will.

"Don't call me that. And I hate sweets."

"You hate my sweets, Big Doggy-moo?" Fai pouts playfully at him, though it does hurt slightly because it's what he cooks best, sweets.

"Not just yours, all of them. And stop calling me that!" he stands up abruptly, walking back around the island.

"Where are you going?" Fai drops the cutting board beside the cake and removes the apron, slinging it aside in his attempt to keep pace with the shadowy man in a shadowy suit. He really doesn't want to be alone tonight; too many problems, too many feeling resurfacing that he really doesn't want to handle tonight or ever, and staying out with people, especially Kurogane, will help keep his mind busy.

"Out," Kurogane grunts. Fai jumps and claps, following him out through the main part of their café and through the front door holding his bowler hat in one hand and clad otherwise in a just spiffing tuxedo of the world and of his work, though it's not really quite his style.

"Out where?" Fai questions. Falling into step beside the cranky ninja. He doesn't seem to mind Fai's company too much, and of course, neither does Fai.

"Drinking. Somewhere I can relax. You're welcome to come," he adds gruffly and sarcastically, knowing Fai is following either way. He can sense that he's in a needy mood and it worries him slightly, but not really, but he still doesn't mind him too much. Fai claps his hands, playing along.

"Oh thank you, Big Doggy-pipi!" Fai cheers, clapping his hands more. Kurogane growls out a "Don't _call_ me that!" and shakes his head as they proceed down the street.

Fai thinks of Kurogane now as they walk in silence, of how guarded and snappy he is. Still short tempered but less mean and self absorbed as when their journey started, Fai is drawn to him. It scares him and he pulls from it normally, but now he wants and needs him to keep his feelings locked away and in check. For hundreds of years he would go to Chii for comfort, but that isn't possible now, so he uses his traveling companions without their knowing and without pushing them into anything, just letting their company warm him and keep his smile glowing bright. Especially Kurogane! With his dark, spiky hair, scarlet eyes, tanned skin, muscles, strength...

Fai smacks himself sharply across the face. This isn't okay! He can't think like that!

"What the hell was that?" questions Kurogane in an annoyed voice. Fai smiles innocently.

"I thought there was a bug on my cheek," he lies. Kurogane nods.

The bar they go to is a different one then the one Clover, this one being called Four-Leaf. It's much the same, but with stronger alcohol. By the time Kurogane is ready to drag Fai home Fai is already a little over buzzed and bubbly, but not drunk enough to have no logic. They head back after Fai makes sure they bring bottle extra home after a night of talk about where they may go to next and Sakura's feathers and Oni hunting and Yûko and their café, nothing overly exciting. Fai is running his mouth like an excited teenage girl on a roll about different difficult recipes and their different hardships, obviously under the influence. He's talking about a type of cookie when a shop catches his eye across the street. In the front windows are the cutest, frilliest, skimpiest maid's outfits he's ever seen. And he has to have one.

"Kuro-rinnnnnnn," Fai whines, resting his weight on the larger man's shoulder. He glares at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Kuro-rinnnnnnn, can I have some money?"

"You're drunk," he states, continuing to walk. Fai pouts.

"Not _that _drunk," he huffs, sticking his lip out farther.

"You're still drunk."

He's frustrating, and Fai needs some money for the costume. He'd use his own but he doesn't have his money from the café workings with him because he left it in the apron pocket in his hurry to leave with Kurogane. So... He needs his money, and he knows just how to get it.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase? Pleasey?" he begs. "Please please please pleaaaaaa-"

"Fine! Here!" Kurogane shoves the card at Fai, right into his palm. He stares at it, grinning like an idiot in his success. "Take it! Just stop asking! And be home in an hour, because I am _not_ coming with you, or I'm coming to get you myself and not letting you out of the café again, you got that? It's dangerous here at night."

Fai nods stupidly, too caught up in the money and too drunk to care. He continues to stare at the card as Kurogane leaves and turns the corner, edited animating and hauling tight little ass to the lingerie shop just across the street.

There's a girl at the counter who watches him oddly as he riffles through the racks for a perfect dress in his size, staring with orange eyes as he claims the one. He smiles and stares back with his crystal-blue ones, paying for his purchase.

"For my girlfriend," he explains with a slight slur and a goofy smile. He's glad that his clothes mostly hide his size and the blue-haired girl can't tell that they're his dimensions the dress will fit. Her face clears at his answer as she rings up his purchase and hands back the bag and money.

"Have fun," she chuckles. Fai thanks and tells her he will, skipping off with his bag full of Amazingness. Once he gets home he plans to steal three bottles of the bar's super-concentrated, 80% alcohol content special saké, put on his new dress, and have the time of his life dancing around drunk line an idiot and then go spy on Kurogane until he passes out. Which is pretty much what he does.

He sneaks into the house, dropping his bag off into his room and returning Kurogane his money. Their rooms are beside each other in the left wing of the house with Syorran and Sakura's rooms in the ride side. The kitchen is in the middle with the baths and toilets in the back, and in the front, the actual café. Fai checks on the children quietly, crossing the house and finding them plus Mokona all sound asleep, so he creeps back into the kitchen to steal his drink. He rolls the bottles in his hands and feels the liquid sloshing around, a pang of guilt and hurt stabbing into his chest. He pops the top off of one and takes a drink, falling farther into his drunken high. It's easy enough to steal the bottles with Kurogane in his room but he closes his door softly nonetheless, dumping the glass holders of his joy onto the wooden table in the center of the room and unbuttons his jacket. He drops it carelessly onto the floor, undoing his tie next and flinging that onto the chair at his desk. He shimmies from his undershirt and drops his pants, raising the opened bottle back to his pale lips and gulping greedily. It fights against the frustrating pain he's feeling and makes it go away. That's all he wants... For it to go away...

His legs carry him before the mirror, eyes skimming down the form standing there in his boxers. He looks pretty, not handsome or manly like one would hope. With his definite curves and soft looks, he's almost like a delicate sort of swan, or a Siamese cat. He moves his slim body with grace, swaying his hips and taking another glug. Easily the palest of their group, practically albino but for the golden hue of his clean, fluffy, flyaway hair and the piercing blue ice of his irises, holder of his magic and rimmed red, his ribs poke out a bit but his stomach muscles slope and curve gorgeously, the shadows catching each of the softly defined lines. His skin, he's proud to say, is flawlessly smooth and now without the seal covering his back it looks less pale but still almost snow white. The surface is practically unmarked and he runs a hand over his side, feeling the soft rub. It reminds him of satin. His chest is thin and his nipples are small and pink, adding to his girlish air. Going against all of that is the large bulge in his turquoise boxer briefs, larger then average and well taken care of. Another swig of alcohol swirls through his system, muscles rippling and shifting with the gulp. The alcohol comforts him from the inside out. He sets down the saké, satisfied with his look for the moment, wiggling his long, slender fingers in excitement to try on his new outfit. The tags pop when he yanks them off and throws them aside, squeezing his lean form into the garment. Straps here, ties there, buttons, pull... Tada!

He spreads his arms before the full-length, marveling at the whorishness of it all. A smirk comes to his lips. He looks like a slut.

The sleeves are attached at the bottom to the rest of the body, like white lace hanging on his shoulders. There's a black collar like that of a maid's dress around his neck with a snap at the back and a button on the front with two little ribbons and chains connecting to the tops of the sleeves with buttons on either side and a red bow around his neck, and then the actual dress.

The body is black, two semi-circles of material with white frill rimming the edges and covering parts of his chest and bits of his sides but leaving the rest of his front and back wide open, the red ribbon dangling down and brushing against his navel. Another pair of black ribbons make a sort of criss-cross over his lower back and attach to the skirt, which is connected by those ribbons and two studded straps on the sides. It's barely even a skirt and he has to change his underwear to make it work and not dangle, giggling all the while, especially at the miniature white apron on the front. It's genius.

Fai lifts the saké and drinks deep to lose himself even more. On goes the little white hat and knee-high fishnets, the black flats...

Fai's giggling gets louder the more he drinks as twirls around and watches himself, eyes rimmed red and cheeks flushed out. It's not like him to be this vain but it's also not like him to be this drunk.

Each glimpse of the trampy outfit sends a new wave of bubbly glee from his mouth until he flops down on the bed howling in hysterics. He's finished two of his bottles already and, composing himself as much as he can, he opens the third and prepares to spy on Kurogane. Now's about the time he takes his bath if he hasn't been in the whole time, so this should be interesting. But now that he's lying here on his back... How to get up?

Everything swims and is practically slow-motion, so his coordination is shot. He rolls back and forth on his back like a turtle, gasping the air until he's finally over and staggers to his feet, swaying and giggling and reaching for that last bottle of saké.

"Oh my God!" he shrieks. He holds the bottle by its neck in his hand, a sudden realization coming to him. "MEOW!"

The drink is at his lips and he bursts out laughing, not giving a single damn about anything, screaming "MEOW!" at the top of his lungs and gulping liquid bliss, completely forgetting Kurogane. He's Big Kitty, he should be meowing! So he twirls and screams and spins and laughs, warmness coursing through his body as he twirls and screams and-

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" the door bursts open at Kurogane's fist, hair dripping wet from his nightly bath. He's wearing night clothes, just a simple shirt and pair of pants hanging around his legs. At the sight of Fai his jaw drops and eyes bug wide, stopping short in shock. Fai stops too, stumbling against the wall and gaping a moment with huge, bloodshot azure eyes. He drops the last few inches of alcohol onto whatever happens to be under his grip and raises his hand up, pointing at Kurogane.

"Kuro-moo is a goldfish!" he finally howls, referring to his gaping expression as lips open and close soundlessly like one of those awkward golden fish. "_Ahhhh_! Goldfish! MEOW!" he howls and lurches forward, staggering and tripping backwards onto the table. His back bends back but he just giggles uncontrollably, his stomach aching from it all. Kurogane pulls himself together as much as he can and commences yelling at Fai.

"Mage, _what the hell_? What the hell are you doing? And what the hell are you _wearing_?"  
Fai just laughs and struggles on his back to get up, but alas, he is stuck to the edge of the table. He can't move much without the wood cutting into his spine.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow," he gasps in choppy breaths between bursts of twitters, hands too weak from laughing at Kurogane's hilarious expression to moe them. "Kuro... Big Doggy... Kuro... Help... Heeelp..." he whimpers, still giggling, but he honestly does need help. The position is beginning to hurt. Kurogane rushes over and pulls Fai up with one hand in his shoulder and the other on his back to hold him up, shock etched into his swimming features.

"What are you doing?" he demands again. Fai continues to howl and clutch onto Kurogane so he doesn't fall, giggling like a schoolgirl hyena.

"Meowww, meow meow meow!" he sings. Kurogane doesn't know what else to do but put one hand over Fai's mouth. Fai crosses his eyes and puffs out his cheeks like a blowfish.

"You'll wake the boy and the princess," Kurogane hisses, pressing against Fai's lips with the palm of his hand. Fai breathes quickly and raggedly through his nose, giggling all the while.

"Will you quiet down?" Kurogane snarls. "I don't want to kill you from hyperventilation. And all the saké on the floor... Ugh... It's on the bed! Why did you..." he's still slightly shocked, grumbling in annoyance too, and actually worried about Fai and how much he drank. At the bar he downed four cups of fairly strong mixes and he can see three large bottles at different points in the room. A small niggling thought in his head makes him wonder how anyone can hold that much liquor, but it's hundreds of years of practice and loneliness, not that he knows that. Fai begins to claw weakly on his arm, short of air. Kurogane's mind is slow to react but he releases Fai to gulp the air desperately.

"Meowwwwww... Meowwwwww..." he wheezes and stumbles forward, attempting to take a single step. Kurogane holds out one arm to catch the limber man's form and he slumps over it, mewling and giggling. Kurogane proceeds to tow him from the saké reeking room, trying to get him to a place where there's dry space for him to lie down and get calm and sober. Fai's mind is somewhere else, though, and he strains towards the bottle on the ground with outstretched arms.

"My saké! My saké! Kuro-rin, we're leaving my saké!" he shrieks in horror, reaching out and stumbling and pulling, making it as difficult as he can to let him haul him away. Kurogane growls and throws Fai over his shoulder like a sack of flour, a surprised "meow!" busting from his lips. He tosses him onto his bed in the other room, bouncing on the taut springs.

"Stay," he commands. Fai, giggling with his mind completely blown with his short tide over the warrior's shoulder, fluffs at his skirt. Kurogane leaves the room to clean up Fai's mess, but Fai just won't have it.

"_Kuro-tan! Kuro-tan_!" he screams in a hoarse voice. "_Come back! Come here_!"

Kurogane jumps into the room with his red eyes glowing in fury. "I told you to be quiet! And don't call me that! ... How the hell did you end up upside down?"

He crosses to Fai's ever giggling form. Fai has no clue whatsoever how he ended up upside down, nor does he care. Kurogane flips him over by his waist and all of a sudden he feels himself between his legs, his head pressing into the material holding him down. His eyes widen and he gasps.

"Kuro-chin," he looks at Fai strangely, still bent over from his turn-over.

"What?"

Fai grabs a handful of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss without thinking, mashing his lips sloppily against his and holding him there by the thin material, catching the flesh of his lip automatically between his front teeth and biting slightly. Kurogane freezes, all except for inside his pants, and doesn't react until Fai releases him, staring wide-eyed. He's still too shocked by the magician's behavior to do much, and now he's tired, and has a buzz himself. He stares and stares, head trying to wrap around what just happened, until Fai opens his mouth.

"Kuro-puun, I'm horny," he whines, pawing his chest with soft knuckles. The words leave his mouth only a moment after he thinks them and he's really losing control of his body. He gropes and pulls at Kurogane, who twists away.

"No! Come on! You're... No!" he doesn't act as Fai had expected him to act. He was expecting more anger and disgust, not this look of vulnerability, this look of almost... Fear, that he knows, even so far gone, very few people have ever seen, if any.

"Kurooo..." Fai reaches off of the bed towards him and pitches forward. The floor leaps towards his face. Tears come to Fai's eyes from his body's reaction of a clenching stomach and throbbing head, a slight groan escaping his lips. He hasn't drank this much in ages... And it's not even the most he's ever drank.

"Kuuuuuuuro-pon, pleeeease," he begs, bending his neck up and gazing at Kurogane with moisture glistening in his eyes, catching the light like small diamonds beside sapphire gems. Kurogane's heart gives a lurch. The bastard is playing with his feelings. Damn, he does it well, too. It's been hard enough keeping his from the mage, his wants and needs, but now... This is just too much.

"You're gonna hurt yourself... Come on..." Kurogane lifts Fai tenderly back up to the bed and Fai uses that as another excuse to claim Kurogane's lips, tangling his long fingers into his dark hair so this time he can't escape, encircling his neck with his arms to further imprison him. Kurogane hands on his hip and ribs burn in a way he can't ignore and can't deny.

Fai opens Kurogane's frozen mouth with his own, feeling his slightly alcoholic breath fill his own mouth. Even completely wasted Fai tastes sweet, not Kurogane's favorite taste, but like a mix of vanilla and honey and... Fai. His tongue stabs into Kurogane's as he slowly gives into his desires, tangling his in and exploring Fai's mouth. He lays himself across Fai's scantly clad form on the bed, elevating his hips ever so slightly.

"That was too easy," Fai gasps as they break for air, voice slurred and dripping with lust. Kurogane grunts, kissing his jaw as he talks and feeling the prickly hair tickle his nose. He moves from his chin to right before his ear, taking his tongue and running it up his ear. Fai shudders beneath him, a whine escaping his lips as Kurogane growls right into his ear.

"Shut up before I change my mind," the ninja warns, lifting his head and glaring into Fai's half-closed, glassy eyes. "We're both drunk... So it's not taking advantage... So... Fuck it."

"Fuck me," giggles Fai, tugging his head back down, thrusting his tongue against his newly found partner's. It's all his can feel, all he can process, Kurogane's body warm and firm on his, muscles tight and clenched. He runs his hands over them as they kiss and feel them move and tighten as his fingers touch and Kurogane moves to kiss him deep, pressing into him with a passion he didn't know he had. Fai burns on the outside from the physical touch he do desperately needed and glows comfortingly from the inside, alcohol coursing through his veins and sloshing in his stomach. Their tongues and mouths mesh and press into each other's, Fai's reactions slow but Kurogane's quick and sharp, adding to his arousal with each passing moment. Kurogane still has one hand on his hip but now the other is holding him up, bent at the elbow and his fingers under Fai's head to get him even closer. His legs are on either side of the slighter man's body, slowly lowering his hips so both of their members brush through material. Fai moans into Kurogane, shoving his hips up into the pressure he wants and needs. Kurogane grunts, pushing his hip back down with his hand.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kurogane snarls, breaking away. Fai's mouth stays open and gaping, blank eyes big and surprised. _Pl..ann...ed? What?_

Thought is sluggish and hard so he's giving up thinking and letting his body do the talking. But Kurogane wants an answer, and god knows that Fai would do anything for the man even if he denies it himself, so he forces himself to come up with an answer for him. Kurogane's is almost afraid that the mother of the house's head is going to explode with how hard he's trying to think, and feeling Kurogane's erection against his pelvic isn't necessarily helping his thought process. After about a minute of countless false starts and blinks, he answers Kurogane.

"I dunnoo..." the letters mesh and jumble with the rest of the word. Kurogane grunts and takes the answer, rubbing his calloused hands all over Fai's body, which isn't hard to do considering what he's wearing. He has sharp angles that are softened by his attitude, of those fake smiles he puts on. His ribs are fairly prominent but rounded and his hands glide across them with the softness of his skin. His hips stick out and he trails his fingers across them, across the pant like of his waistband. He feels the curve of his chest and the dip of his collarbone, lowering his lips to his neck and sucking gently. Fai whimpers and moans, squirming underneath him but obviously enjoying it. He presses his hips up against Kurogane, pulls at the material of his shirt to make it go away. His head is bent to the side to allow Kurogane easier access to torment him with, precum already soaking into his underwear with just his touch. Kurogane detaches himself from Fai and slides off his shirt in a swift move. Fai's hands immediately trail his abs and chest, feeling the bulges of his muscles under hot skin. He drags his nails across his skin and Kurogane grants an approving growl, leaning back over Fai.

"Kitty wants it rough," Fai mewls, nibbling on Kurogane's earlobe and jawline. Kurogane growls again, grinding his hips slowly but tightly down against Fai's unmercifully and sending soft mews cascading from his almost bruised lips. Kurogane pins his arms down for a moment, forcing him back down to the bedding and eyeing him hungrily.

"I can do that," he rumbles. He releases Fai's arms and slowly starts to strip him, figuring out how the thing works and removing it piece by piece. First goes the collar with the sleeves, and the chest piece, and the sides... His hips roll back and forth along Fai's earning mewl after shuddering mewl, the slender man's body quaking beneath his. He purrs and moans slightly and makes noises he didn't even know he could, tossing his head around in slight distress and squeezes his eyes shut. Kurogane is down to only the obnoxious skirt, the rest caught around his thin waist. He almost can't stand the noises Fai is making, how taunting pleasing and pleased they are. From the waist up both of them are bare, but they both know they want more. Much more.

"Kuro-sexy," Fai moans, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and biting down on his collarbone. Kurogane pushes at him, detaches him from his body onto the bed and stands up, distancing himself.

"No!" Fai screams once it's processed in his mind that Kurogane moved. Tears come to his eyes and spill down his cheeks, façade shattered completely. He can't leave him, not now, not like this. "NO! Don't leave me! Please! I need you!"

The words almost snap Kurogane's murderous heart in two and he hushes Fai the only way he knows how now, the only way comfortable and right, with his rough lips on the other's slightly abused ones, shoving him into the pillow. His hands are on either side of his head and Fai reached up for him, hands pressing onto his chest.

_What's with him? Does he really think I'd leave him? I'm not that much of an asshole... _

Kurogane pulls away from Fai's mouth and hisses hotly into his ear.

"I was closing the damn door so we don't wake up and scar the other ones. You're loud enough already. Relax."

He rises again, leaving Fai anxiously splayed on the bed. He promises himself right then and there that if Kurogane leave it doesn't matter anyway, he means nothing to him, nothing, masturbation is good enough... Or maybe... A hooker...

Kurogane turns to his sniffling form halfway through his thoughts, seeing the wetness across his cheeks and shaking his head, growling.

"Re_lax_," he repeats. The door shuts with a small click and he makes his way back with his hands hovering at his waistband. He fiddles with the button there, trying to free his erection caught against his tight pants. Fai sits up and reaches, needing his touch, needing his attention. Kurogane drops his pants, sliding back onto Fai, feeling skin on skin and reveling in it. He growls louder so that it's almost a snarl, burying his face in Fai's neck for a moment and taking in his honey and vanilla scent, the same as his taste. Fai is slowly being driven insane by the contact touching all over and breathing tantalizingly on his neck. He squirms, presses, yearns, whimpers for more. He needs more. He needs Kurogane, only Kurogane, to give him more. Not that hooker. Wait... A hooker... Is he even straight after this? Is he...

"Ahh," he gasps. Kurogane is pulling at his skirt, dragging the fluffy material off, biting and kissing at the sensitive spot behind Fai's ear and under his jaw. He whimpers again, forgetting his train of thought, arching up to his touch. He moves down his chest, biting at his right nipple and swirling his tongue around. In his drunken state Fai can't tell if the feeling is magnified or dulled, but either way, the soft wetness of Kurogane's mouth on him sends shaky, pleased sounds from his lips as he moves from one to the other, swirling his tongue around the tender flesh and sucking, nibbling. He continues to strip Fai and move his mouth down his body with the movement, taking off his shoes and socks, biting and kissing the bare skin along his stomach in a way that he knows pinches but won't draw blood... Bruises, he can't guarantee, but the bastard said he wanted it rough and he's completely inexperienced at this, killing things in his path instead of showing them such gentleness and care like he's doing now, so this is as rough as he's letting himself get.

"Kuro... Oh... Kuro..." Fai moans loudly, arching up further for him. Kurogane smirks, drawing his head back from

Fai's skin and stiffening. He looks at Fai with an odd expression, the same the store clerk gave him earlier.

"You're wearing panties," he mumbles flatly, dumbfounded. Fai blinks dumbly, smiling, panting and whimpering. Kurogane sighs, shakes his head, and slides the lacy pink things down and off of Fai's legs. His thumbs graze down his hips and thighs and down all the rest, dropping them carelessly on the ground.

"Damn," Kurogane murmurs, face-to-face with the one thing that's killed all possibilities of Fai being female, which he is beginning to question. Kurogane is proud of his size but damn, is Fai close. Fai, previously squirming and whining, looks down at him in puzzlement. Kurogane smirks wickedly at him, almost sending him over the edge right there with that one look. He sticks out his pink tongue, licking him up from the curled blonde hair at his base all the way to the weeping hole at his tip and tasting that honey vanilla all the way. Fai cries out, pushing his hips towards Kurogane and the wonderful, ecstatic feeling he's getting. Kurogane repeats his move, Fai's entire body shaking in earnest and throaty moans erupting from his lips. Kurogane, after a moment's hesitation, curls his lips and takes Fai in from his pink head, inch by inch, even where Fai knows where he should be gagging, plunging him down in the warm, wet confines of his throat until his nose is in those curls. Fai groans, bucking slightly, feeling his saliva slick and coat all over his over average dick. Kurogane growls feeling Fai's pleasure twitch and Fai gives another groan, fingers clutching at the spread on Kurogane's bed. He pulls his head up and down, listening to Fai pant and moan, using his tongue to get noise out of him that's slowly hardening him beyond belief. He comes off with a pop, not hardly enough to keep Fai at bay, running his hand up and down with a loosely tight grip and sufficiently teasing the pale magician. Fai shivers and whimpers, begging, and Kurogane slides up his body, putting two fingers into his mouth. Fai automatically begins to suck on them and taste his own sweet taste, getting his spit all over, bobbing his head. Kurogane smirks at Fai watching him work like he just did, making Fai whine around his fingers. He grunts at the feeling and pulls his hand away, using one to hold himself up and the other to roughly push his legs apart. He traces his three dry fingers feather-light against the flesh there, tickling twin orbs and feeling him twitch and tighten, too close to his fancy. Fai keeps on moaning, gasping, yearning. Kurogane spreads him farther and traces along his opening experimentally, feeling Fai buck and cry just as he plunges his appendage in. Fai screams and Kurogane slams a hand over his mouth, muffling the loudness. He moves his finger in and out at a maddening pace, waiting for the muscles to relax around it. He grazes a spit Fai didn't even know he had, deep inside him, over and over and over again and keeping Fai loud in Kurogane's palm. He melts, whimpering and trembling and relaxing so Kurogane adds his second, the walls tightening again. He moves those, hitting and hitting Fai's spot, listening to his noises with interest. They make him grunt and want, but he patiently waits for Fai to relax, scissoring slightly and then farther, stretching him apart, almost further then Fai can bear. It's when he figures he'll tear but really doesn't care, he can't think much anyway. He sticks in three, feels the muscles relaxed, removes himself and his boxers, finally. Fai is bent back whimpering, eyes closed, bottom lip quivering. Kurogane replaces where his hand was with his hips, face directly over Fai's with how his back in bent. His hands are at the other's shoulders, holding his weight up right above them, wet precum on Fai's newly stretched opening. Kurogane presses slightly, watching Fai's face. It tightens as he enters, shaking slightly. Kurogane can't help but groan at his tightness, of how his walls squeeze him, and Fai screams. He just screams, tightly encompassing Kurogane's arousal and squeezing it almost painfully. He pulls out, brushing against his spot. Fai arcs, reaching up and grabbing Kurogane's shoulders with his fingernails. Kurogane thrusts in again, jabbing the spot, shoving Fai's shoulders into his wrists. His screams and whimpers fill the room with Kurogane's pants and groans, steadily increasing in sound as they increase in speed. Kurogane pushes and pulls, harder each time. Fai's cock leaks on his pelvic and lower stomach, the head rubbing there and adding to his noises. His eyelids flutter and mouth gapes open in a slightly comical look if it weren't so damn hot, sucking in air. His fingernails draw blood from Kurogane's flesh as he grips them but the warrior doesn't mind, just hearing Fai's screams of absolute ecstasy and feeling him around him keeps him from it. He couldn't be in a better moment.

Fai feels a passion building within him, threatening to burst him apart. He can't get enough oxygen, can't make enough noise, Kurogane can't get deep enough. He moans again, screams out his name trying to grab his attention.

"Let... Me... On... Top..." he gasps, scratching at his chest. Kurogane stares, halting, sweat trickling down his temples and into his glazed eyes. The doubt in his eyes leads Fai to tighten his muscles, squeezing Kurogane tightly. They both make a noise, Kurogane a long, low, animal growl and Fai a delicate, passionate mewl, and in two seconds Kurogane is lying on his back to the mercy of Fai. He knows the man has too much dignity and honor to do this for just anyone, but no matter what, he knows _his_ dick is never going up his ass.

Fai smirks down at Kurogane, pushing up and dropping down at a slower rate then Kurogane could get but deeper with all of his weight shoving him far inside. They both groan and Fai feels him low in his belly, pushing himself up and down. Kurogane grabs a hold on Fai's neglected member, the other assisting him on pushing him up by his hip, running one thumb firmly over his head, swollen and dripping. Fai screams louder then before, entire body tightening up and, like a chain reaction, sending a groan from Kurogane. He tightens his grip, leaning back. Fai can feel that he's close and getting closer, pumping his hand tightly up and down his length and matching Fai's pace, touching on all the sensitive areas on his flesh. Fai whimpers. One more thrust and a jerk and he's gone, bending his back towards Kurogane. Light flashes before him eyes and his muscles clench tight, white strands splaying across Kurogane's chest. He groans loudly with Fai's piercing cry, a miracle the rest of the house-the rest of the neighborhood-hasn't heard already. Kurogane shoots deep into Fai and his seed oozes out across his base and balls, Fai's body shaking as he rides out his violent, alcohol intensified orgasm. He collapses against Kurogane's chest after one more almost frozen moment standing stock still, head thrown back and hands on the others stomach, falling into his own mess. Kurogane throws an arm over the smaller man's back and rolls them over, holding himself on top. He pulls out with a grunt, leaning over the other. He's huffing, exhausted, kissing his new lover with a passion he only saves for fighting. Fai barely has enough energy to muster up and kiss him back, body weak and head swimming as they lie nude, locked in a heated show of affection.

"Kuro-sticky!" Fai moans, the white spunk covering his entire front. Kurogane chuckles, standing up with Fai in his arms, holding him tightly against his heart and pulling out. He bites Fai's ear softly, getting one last soft moan.

"I'm taking you back to the bath with me," he growls. But Fai just isn't listening. He blacks out just then, plunging into a darkness filled with alcohol- and Kurogane-warmed dreams. Kurogane sighs.

He shouldn't have gotten so drunk, he thinks. Then again... I shouldn't have fucked him.

He walks quietly to the bath and washed them both off, careful to keep the slumbering mage from drowning. With them both clean he gets dressed back in his nightclothes and puts Fai in his, tucking him into the remaining clean sheets. The costume Fai was wearing earlier is violently kicked under the bed, Kurogane still shocked that the man wore it. Although, the thing was actually pretty hot on him, for whatever reason. At this point he just doesn't care, he's too damn tired he can barely keep his eyes open, let alone stand, and he sees no other option so he curls his body around Fai's, successfully spooning the other against his chest with an unusual... Love, would this be? coursing through his veins as he drifts into sleep pondering what he just did for maybe 6 seconds before letting a welcomes sleep take him away.

* * *

Did i mention this was 14 pages on paper, 13 typed? yup. so. Review if you'd like, follow, I might also do a (non-pairing... maybe...) +Anima and i reallllly want to do an Ouran Highschool Hostclub HikaruxKauro! shit i cant spell his name... someone help... x.x so YEAH after a week i've finally finished... finnallyyy... I love Fai but god is he going to have the worst hangover ever hehe... sorry about being all angsty too DX i'll try and be less angsty hehe enough angst... alright, Author Note out, have a good one!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	2. The Hangover

Yay! i totally updated this faster then i thought i would! But... now i'm going on a 19 day trip out of the country.. hehe :3 I'll try and work on something then. i have an idea for something set in Infinity too... hmm... So this one, a bit shorter by maybe 2000 words and a couple pages, a bit heartfelt and kind of fluffy :3 they'll get better i promise, just have to get through all of this feelings crap. **sigh** oh yeah and i know i spell Syorran's name a bit odd, isn't it like, Syoaran? something like that... whatever... so, thanks for reading, if you actually read all through the first chapter XD see you at the end :)

* * *

Syorran wakes at his regular time, surprised that he doesn't smell something cooking in the kitchen. After dressing and freshening up a bit he enters the room, seeing nothing but a bag on the island and the cake Fai baked the previous evening.

_Strange_, he thinks. Usually Fai is the first to waken to make food for the café, with Syorran after him and then Kurogane and Sakura. Mokona wakes whenever Mokona wakes and Syorran doesn't pay too much attention to the little pork-bun anyway, caught up in finding the feathers rather then paying attention to the small thing's gimmicks.  
Syorran goes to look in the bag. Maybe Fai made breakfast, put it in the bag and left for the market...? Highly unlikely, and besides, the bag is marked with a bar emblem. Syorran only finds two bottles of strong alcohol inside and nothing else, and he doesn't want to cut into Fai's cake without permission. His stomach growls loudly and the clock tells him that it's later in the morning. Very strange. Beginning to get worried, Syorran ventures into the older men's quarters.

A tart smell wafts up to his nostrils and he wrinkles his nose padding quietly down the hall. Fai's and Kurogane's doors are both on the left side, Fai's farther back, with toilets and closets on the other side of the hall, much like his and Sakura's rooms. At the end of the hallway is a wide window that he approaches, examining the short corridor. Kurogane's door is shut tight, soft sleeping sounds drifting from within. The smell gets stronger as he approaches Fai's room, the door wide open. He peeks cautiously inside and practically gags, going into a coughing fit. The room reeks of alcohol and his nose isn't used to it. Clothes lay scattered over the floor and there are various bottles, three huge ones that he can see, presumably siblings of the ones in the bag. He bends over sputtering and covers his mouth, squinting into the large area. What went on here? Where is Fai? This is so unlike him!

"Whatcha doing, kid?" he hears a rough voice behind him and spins, choking behind his hand with eyes wide. Kurogane glares at him, hair ruffled and not only his irises red, giving him a look like a devil. Syorran stutters.

"Fai- Big Kitty-san- wasn't awake making breakfast, so I got worried and came to look, a-and-"

"Keep your nose out of what's not your business," growls Kurogane. Syorran nods. "Now get your butt in the kitchen and make your own breakfast. Make one for the girl, too. We're leaving once you're done with your food."

"What about Big Kitty-san?" Syorran looks at Kurogane. He snorts.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Now go!"

Syorran bows and rushes off, wondering what that was all about. He peeks into Kurogane's room as he passes and sees Fai curled onto the bed. There's something slimy looking and white on the floor on the other side and a bow peeking out from under, so with a burning face he turns forward and hurries away, deciding that he doesn't want to know.

Kurogane watches Syorran go by him and stares into Fai's room, shaking his head. What possessed him to get so wasted? And what the hell did he himself do last night?

Kurogane enters the bathroom and empties his bladder, washing his hands and shaving his face. He gets dressed in his room, eyeing the small fast-asleep man in his bed lying on his face. The only way Kurogane can tell he's alive is the rise and fall of his back and he decides they need a little talk later. Leaving something to hopefully help with his headache later that's bound to be hell, Kurogane goes into the kitchen, retrieves a newly fed Syorran, and leaves. The entire building is quiet for about another half hour before Sakura wakes with Mokona, noticing the same thing Syorran did and doing much the same thing. But this time she goes straight to Kurogane's room and sees Fai, rushing to his side.

"Big Kitty-san? Big Kitty-san? Oh, Mokona, is he okay?"

"Mokona doesn't know!" Mokona cries, hopping off of Sakura's head onto Fai's back. His hair covers his face, the small bit that's not buried in pillow, so that neither of them can tell if he's sick or just sleeping, though he's usually not such a deep sleeper. Tears spring to Sakura's eyes.

"Where are Big and Little Puppy?" Mokona whimpers.

"Probably hunting," Sakura sniffs. She gently brushes Fai's hair from his face, staring at his resting form. His face is pale and sweaty and in his sleep he looks troubled, the usual smile not on his lips. Sakura moves her hand and shakes him softly by the shoulder.

"Ah, Big Kitty-san? Fai-san? Please wake up... Big Kitty-san?"

"Fai!" Mokona wails.

"Ahhhh..." Fai groans. His eyes flutter open for a moment, stained pink, and close almost instantly as white light burns his retinas.

"Ahhhhh," he groans louder.

"Fai!" screams Mokona.

"Big Kitty-san!" Sakura sighs in relief.

"Owww," moans Fai. Mokona continues to cheer and he covers his ears, the shrill noise drilling holes into his skull. "The noise, please, ughhh..."

Sakura puts a hand on Mokona to hush the small thing, gently moving Fai's hair again. His blue eyes slowly adjust, focusing in on her face.

"Big Kitty-san? What's the matter?" she asks softly. Fai puts a shaky smile onto his face, staring up at the worried princess.

"I drank a bit too much last night," he answers, head pounding even to his own words. "I think the café will be closed today," he smiles a tiny bit.

Sakura nods, empathy staining her cute features. "Do you need anything?"

Fai looks around and spots the bottle of magic-not like his-that will save his head from exploding, and weakly waves a hand towards it.

"Could you get that for me, please?" he asks. Mokona jumps over and hands it to him. He drinks part of it still lying down in absolutely no position to be sitting up and sighs feeling the fluid run down his chest. Mokona and Sakura watch in concern.

"Thank you," he murmurs. "Do whatever you like today, I'm going to be down," the world goes dark in his eyes when his arm covers and the other waves the two off. They reluctantly retreat to the rest of the house to "do whatever", which proves to be cleaning everywhere but Fai's room and baking random sweets, which holds their attention for a fairly large chunk of time. Fai lies still waiting for his headache to recede thinking about how bad it hurts his temples and the back of his skull and how slowly the pain is going away. It takes him a half hour to open his eyes fully and keep them like that. Another half hour and he sits up, cradling his skull in his hands. Slightly sweaty curls poke through his fingers as he stands and struggles towards the door, swaying a bit on his feet. Mokona and Sakura are in the kitchen and making lots of noise. It's not imploding his head this time though, which is always a plus.

"Making cookies, making cookies!" Mokona squeals. Sakura is giggling in her adorable way. With a smile Fai starts on his approach to the kitchen, which quickly transitions To a trip to the bathroom, bent over in front if the smooth white bowl heaving the contents of his stomach. Afterwards he sadly feels a lot better and after topping off the amber colored stomach-acid-and-half-digested-alcohol stew with some more yellow tang, he makes it successfully to the kitchen.

"That smells good," he notes. Sakura spins with a gasp and his butt plops onto the seat of a chair.

"Big Kitty-San! Thank you!" she smiles modestly, which he returns with a grin. His leg sticks into the air over the arm of the chair in his slump. "It's the recipe you showed me the other day! When they come out, would you like to try one?"

"Of course, Little Kitty-chan," he flashes her a rare, genuine smile. A blush spreads across her cheeks like it always does when she sees him really smile, which has been only a handful of times. Only about as many times as she could count on both hands. Most of those smiles have been directed at her and her small accomplishments, one or two at Kurogane in some thankful or amused smirk. Maybe even one at Mokona, she's not sure. Syorran hasn't done enough for Fai she doesn't think that he would have reason enough to smile, so he hasn't. Not really. Not one of those true, heartfelt smiles that warm her from the inside out.

"Do you need anything?" she offers sweetly. Fai takes note of his throbbing skull and makes a simple request, unusual for him, but Sakura is more then willing to help. She already is fairly attached to her traveling companions, and owes them all in many more ways then one, with even more days to come. This small token of her appreciation is barely anything, but Fai would never even think of asking for more.

"A glass of water, please? Thank you," he smiles gratefully at her when she hands it to him, another genuine one. Maybe now she could even count them on three hands. Even she is getting tired of those pitifully fake smiles that naïve little her recognize at a glance. The only thing about them though is the fact that they do put her at ease and give her a sense of peace, so she doesn't mind too much. It just worries her about Fai's true feelings, but right now and most of the time, he seems okay.

"Where should I put this bag, Big Kitty-san? I waited until you were up to do anything with it, because I wasn't sure if you wanted it."

"I'll take them. Thank you, princess," another smile-though fake-and her rightful title. Her face is cherry red as she faces back to the oven to check her cookies. Up goes the bottles to a cabinet she wouldn't be able to reach without a chair, nor would the boy. Speaking of...

"Did the doggies leave for the day?"

"Yup!" Mokona chirps. "Early early! Mokona was wondering why Big Kitty wasn't awake! So when Mokona went out to check after they left, and Big Kitty was in Big Doggy's room, Mokona wondered," Mokona puts a hand on Mokona's chin for emphasis," Mokona wondered why Big Kitty was in there! And since Mokona didn't want to wake Big Kitty, Mokona went to investigate!" Mokona pulls a detective's hat out of Mokona's mouth and hops to the floor, heading towards Fai's and Kurogane's rooms. Sakura and Fai trail behind, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"So Mokona went into Big Kitty's empty room, but it smelled baaaaad and there were big bottles almost the size of Mokona! So then, Mokona went into Big Doggy's room," Mokona has been telling the story from the hallway before Kurogane's room and now turns to enter the room. Fear springs up in Fai.

"And when Mokona went in Big Doggy's room Mokona looked on the ground and saw-"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Fai bursts out laughing seeing nothing else to do to prevent them from entering the room. He has no idea what Mokona saw, and he's slightly scared of it, so he really, really doesn't want Sakura to see it. And if he has to look like a complete idiot, so be it. The princess' innocence-and his dignity-must be preserved. At all costs. Both Sakura and Mokona stare at him as though his ears just grew 6 times larger and his hair turned blue and red. The story blows away in the wind.

"Big Kitty-san...?" Sakura squeaks. Fai burns hot pink.

"Are your cookies done, Little Kitty-chan?" he deftly changes the subject. Sakura blinks her wide eyes.

"Oh! Are they?"

Fai scoops Mokona into his hands as she dashes past and holds the little critter at face level.

"None of this to Sakura-chan, please?" he pleads. Mokona blinks.

"What did Fai and Kurogane do last night?" Mokona demands. Fai blushes darker. He can only remember bits and pieces of the night before; Kurogane kissing him, the heat, the noise, the pain that slowly changed to pleasure, riding him up and down, his climax, and then... Nothing until this morning. His head still hurts. And... Other places.

"I don't remember," he half-lies, though he had enough memory to give Mokona an answer. "But whatever it was, we don't want to ruin the princess' innocence, do we?" he blows it for himself right there and realizes it, burning a shade redder. Mokona nods fervently with a smirk on the pork bun's tiny lips.

"Mokona won't tell," Mokona swears. Fai nods and smiles shakily. His feet lead him to the kitchen carrying Mokona. It smells like cookies. Sakura is fanning them off on the rack in a way she picked up from Fai with her butt sticking out and a cutting board flapping. Fai inhales deeply.

"Those smell delicious, Little Kitty-chan!"

"Thank you," she smiles at the praise. "Would you... Ah..." the cutting board clatters to the floor. Fai lunges forward just in time to cushion her head before she cracks it across the tile flooring and spews her brain.

"Too much excitement," he sighs towards Mokona's frightened squeal. She fits snugly in his arms and she snuggles her pillow when he walks her to her room that's in the same placement as his, though on the other side of the house. Fai smiles a soft smile down at her as he tucks her in and Mokona hops down to cuddle, but Fai won't have it. He keeps a firm hold on the fluffy white creature leaving the room and settling down at the island, worried eyes staring at him as he sets him down. They stare at each other, seconds ticking by on the clock. He silently pulls up the nerve to ask the little animal-would Mokona even be an animal?-what he knows. Hell, Fai barely knows anything, and he can't talk to Kurogane until who-knows-when o'clock. Mokona blinks innocently, staring Fai down. He sighs.

"How late were you up, Mokona?"

"Mokona saw Fai come home and then Mokona went to sleep with Sakura," Mokona answers truthfully. A nod from Fai.

"When did you wake up?"

"Mokona woke up after Syorran, but Mokona just watched them from the hall all quiet-ninja like until they left, and then Mokona went to check everything out, just like in the story! But Mokona didn't say about the cute costume under the bed or the sticky white stuff on the floor. We're Big Kitty and Big Doggy checking who was more dominant?"  
Fai's face drains entirely of color. Did she really have to word it that way? Is "she" even the proper pronoun for Mokona? Wha... What?

"Go back to Sakura's room," he grunts and drops his head into his hands.

_My head still hurts too much to think about this..._

Mokona disappears. Fai sits at the table listening to the clock and wondering what the hell he did. Pain reverberates through his skull and his neck snaps as he glances up, fear plastered across his face.

No. No. No!

Fai scrambles up, rushes into Kurogane's room and stops, ignoring the pounding in his head.

No. No!

"Fuck," he hisses. He practically never swears. "Did I... No... I-I... No..." he paces as he shakes his head to and fro. One thing from that night sticks out to him more then anything else, surrounding him in a deep fear that reins over every other thought he has.

_"I need you,"_ he told Kurogane. Those three words, cried desperately out in a drunken stupor, are the most honest words he's ever spoken. Those three powerful, potent words. He let his feelings show through for once, deep, hidden feelings, feelings he's fought long and hard to push away and deny. But no, no, he spoke them out at his most vulnerable point to the person he meant it most to. Out loud.

No.

Fear grips at his chest and clothes fly, new, clean articles finding their rightful place on his body. Fai splashes his face in water and snatches his hat from his desk where he must have flung it the night before, shoving through the front door of the café. He has no idea what he'll say, what he'll do or how he's going to act, but he needs to find Kurogane. Fast. He needs to find him and he needs to talk to him about what just happened.  
~

"Hold your sword right, dammit! I've showed you! Like this! Come _on_," Kurogane is more irritated then usual. He doesn't have a hangover but he's tired and mad at the mage and teaching the boy right now isn't exactly what he wants to be doing.  
"Shoulders back! Quick! Watch your footwork! You call that a lunge? You call that a _strike_?"

"Big Doggy-sama!" Syorran gasps. Hurt is in his eyes and he pants doubled over. He's been working as hard as he can and trying to follow Kurogane as best he can, but he's in a bad mood, to the point where it's just not fair. He's just not at the level the warrior wants him to be at.

"Go on home kid," Kurogane growls. "I'm in too bad a mood to train you right today. Just go back to the café and tell them I'll be back later," he turns from Syorran and he knows it's as much of an apology as he's going to get, so he takes it. It's hard to catch his breath and walk with all the places Kurogane clipped him with his sheathed sword, but I'd he was told to return, return he must. They're in an empty lot about 20 blocks from their present dwelling, not too far a walk. He walks 6 blocks, takes a turn, and runs head-on into Fai.

"Big Kitty-san!" he exclaims. The mage looks shaken, eyes wider and hair fluffier then usual under his hat. His skin is slightly pasty in addition to all that and he's breathing especially heavy like he just ran a far distance. "How are you feeling? Um, where are you going?"

Even though he's absolutely frantic Fai forces a smile to his face. Seeing Syorran was just what he needed, for he was just about to become hopelessly lost.

"I'm fine, thank you. Where is Big Doggy-san?" he demands. Syorran can only blink, shocked with the urgency of his voice.

"D'uhhh... Six blocks... That way..." he points the way he just came. "Why..."

"Thank you! Have some cake when you're back! The princess is sleeping!" he runs off following Syorran's finger and throws the words over his shoulder. Again, Syorran blinks.

_What strange behavior... From both of them..._ He shakes his head and continues slowly on his way. _Just... Strange._  
~

Fai's feet thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump on the ground as he runs. Blonde hair bounces and nimble body cuts through air, taking him only a minute or two before he comes upon the spot Kurogane had Syorran training with him in. He has his sword held flat out in his hands and is just gazing at it, back to Fai as he slows down and approaches the other with shaking hands. The ninja turns when he's a foot away, staring with huge eyes.

Red and blue, black and gold, mighty dragon and glorious phoenix.

They stay still, gazing at each other for the longest time with an intensity sizzling between them, pulling their souls together. A whimper slips from Fai staring at the other; a need climbs in his chest. Kurogane has that same need rolling around in his belly eyeing the man set before him. He doesn't normally use words like pretty or cute or decadent, but all these words perfectly describe the person before him now, this person he knows as Fai. Fai. Even his name sounds pretty. It sounds sweet, or... magical. Even mysterious.

He takes a step forward, closing the distance between them halfway. Wind ruffles their clothes and hair and the sun shines down. Fai stares up at him with those eyes that are so deep he could just get lost in them, happily lose himself in those deep, beautiful pools of pure magic and full of secrets. But those pools, that's what he is to him. Magic. He knew from the moment they met, even with all the confusion, fear and anger he felt at the time, he knew they were meant to know each other and finally do what they did the night before... Even if it wasn't in that way. Hitsuzen. Absolute hitsuzen. He was always drawn to this man. Always, including now. Especially now.

Kurogane can't help taking Fai's chin in his fingers, tilting up his face. Fai just stares, a billion questions spinning in his skull and none coming out his mouth. He's never seen such a softness in Kurogane's eyes, ever. He's seen cold, hard anger, bloodlust, short lasting patience and maybe even contentment, but never this softness that smoothes the wrinkles between his eyes and relaxes his lips.

"What..." the word slips Fai's mouth and the moment breaks, the silver, silent thread tying them together snapping in two. He swallows dryly, the sound loud in the silent bubble that surrounds the two. Kurogane cocks a sharp, thin eyebrow. Fai tries again.

"What are you thinking?" he asks. Kurogane blinks, a bit of that hardness returning.

"Just that your face is really... Really soft..." he rubs Fai's jaw with his thumb, forgetting all the anger he had for him earlier. The mage wanted to drink and let loose, forget his troubles. He can't blame him. He doesn't need to ask the man why he did what he did; that was his choice and his choice alone, and where is he to question him? He wouldn't want someone judging everything he did, so whatever Fai's reason, that's his business and his business alone.

"That's not it," Fai's voice trembles. For the first time Kurogane notices that his entire body is. He holds him just by his chin, the only parts of them that touch. Kurogane tips his head to the side.

"Oh? Are you calling me a liar?" he challenges playfully. He wants so badly to just wrap the mage's quivering form against his and prove everything is alright, but he restrains himself, keeping their contact scant. His hand burns in hot ice in contact with Fai' skin.

"M-maybe," Fai is really shaking now. Kurogane drags himself out a little farther, torturing both of them. His crimson eyes narrow.

"Then you asked for it," Animal, hot animal instinct, rolls over him like storm clouds. Fai's brow furrows in puzzlement.

"For wha... Ahh..." Kurogane's lips brush against his, unable to control himself a moment longer. He pulls Fai close by his free arm, still guiding him by his chin. The magician's arms are caught bent between them and he shivers once more, because of anything but cold. Not once has one shake been from the cold.

Kurogane kisses him softly, gently capturing his lips between his. Blue eyes flutter shut and a sigh falls over Kurogane's lips from those attached to said eyes, weight leaning against the strong warrior. Kurogane moves his lips again, adding just the slightest pressure to their kiss that is truly speaking how they both feel inside without a word. Kurogane kisses Fai with a protective neediness, lust and love both combined and pouring through him. Fai kisses back with uncertainty, reflecting in his heart the battle between his heart and his mind, tainted with fear and betrayal. But there is also love, obviously there that fights through for attention, and Kurogane catches it. He searches for it, fighting it with his lips on Fai's.

Slowly, ever so slowly the fear recedes until the love bursts through and only an underlying level of that uncertainty remains. Fai kisses back with more passion, his love matched by that of the tough fighter. Feelings are bubbling up inside of the mage, building up like a volcano about to explode and pushing at his eyes. This time, he has no control.

Kurogane only notices when the saltiness of his tears interfere with their kiss. He pulls back to stare at the weeping man, eyes still shut even without his mouth on those delicious, soft, lightly swollen lips. The stain of a hickey he gave him last night forces a smirk on his lips, but... Why is he...?

"Mage?" he growls. Fai shakes his head, silent. Kurogane shifts his feet waiting, impatient worry turning into inpatient annoyance, as is the way of Kurogane.

"Come on, you can't hide it forever. Really. What the hell is it?"

Fai opens his eyes, the brilliant sapphire orbs burning into Kurogane's.

"I haven't loved for longer then I can remember, Kurogane-sama," that faulty smile is gone, but now that it is, Kurogane wants it back. Desperately. He doesn't like what he's hearing, or seeing. He wants to hear it, but the amount of pain in his voice is breaking his heart. But, he keeps eye contact, staring Fai straight into those bottomless replicate oceans. The name he uses proves the seriousness of the situation, a need for attention he doesn't usually strive for, and Kurogane is willing to listen and give him that attention.

"I haven't loved in longer then I can remember..." Fai is barely audible and Kurogane has to strain to hear his weak, shaking words, filled with sorrow and the strength of realization. "I only had Chii for years, years and years and years... And I left her behind. I wasn't going to let myself care again, I was going to keep you all at a distance, but..." his voice hitches in a small sob. "This morning I realized that... I can trust you. I can... I can..." he's shaking again. He was never, ever any good at confessions or feelings, and this is taking its toll on him. Exhaustion and the revival of his headache stall his speech, and Kurogane senses the end of his limit. Pressing their lips together he silences the mage, letting the smaller man melt, depleted in both body and mind of energy into his front with a tiny sigh.

"Let's get back," Kurogane rumbles after a moment, releasing Fai to stand straight again. He nods sleepily and turns with Kurogane, making their way back to their little café home.  
~

"How bad was your head?" Kurogane reclines at the island. Fai's mixing bowl makes a little tapping noise each time the spoon hits the side and his usual grin lights up his face.

"Mokona kept screaming," he sighs. Kurogane snorts in response.

"Ouch."

"Mmhm."

Watching Fai work his other sort of magic, his cooking that really, truly is some sort of magic, he just wants him even more. Especially now, since they both know the other's feelings, or at least the outline of how the other feels, and he just has a manly _want_. Taking advantage of his ninja skills he grabs the cook from behind and bites on his ear. Fai yelps.

"Kuro-tan!"

"The others are asleep," he rumbles. "Come to my room with me."

"Kuro-sama," he shivers and brushes his hips across Kurogane's pelvis trying to turn, but he's trapped as long as his ear is being nibbled. Speech comes difficult thanks to that.

"Not... Not tonight... Not... I'm cooking. Not when I'm cooking," his face burns red with how much he wants Kurogane, he wants him, but he's still sorting out his feelings. And baking a cake. Which, after he finishes, he's going to bed and to sleep, exhausted still from the night before and getting over his hangover. After all, it was only a few hours ago his headache made its glorious return kissing Kurogane, though it's gone now. But he's still tired.

"Fine, mage," Kurogane growls, slowly biting down on his earlobe. Fai shivers and bends back whimpering. "But tomorrow I'm taking you whether you like it or not."

He releases Fai all too soon and disappears from this room into his. Fai's hands shake as he fills the cake pan and sets it in oven, going off to clean his room as he waits. The room still reeks, but an open window is an easy solution. He changes into nightclothes and gathers the sheets to wash in the bath. There are no others that he can find and they won't be dry until morning, so there's only one other place he can sleep at this point.

The cake set on the rack... The other frosted and set out...

Fai slowly pads down the hall towards the only other bed he can sleep in. Upon entrance to Kurogane's room the ninja glances briefly at him, still awake, though barely.

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out," he yawns widely and flashes sharp canines. With arms spread wide, he beckons Fai in.

"Come on, I know you're tired, and so am I. So don't keep me waiting."

The small male reluctantly climbs into bed with Kurogane, silent all the while. Tanned fingers switch off the bedside light and he wraps his arms around the slimmer man, successfully spooning him from the back. In seconds he's knocked out with his nose buried in Fai's blonde locks, but it takes the mage a longer amount of time to find the peace he needs to fall into slumber.

The hot breath on his neck is comforting and distracting all at once and the heavy arms over his ribs and under his head trap him in. He'd absolutely love to just turn and kiss him but those thick, strong arms hold him. He can feel other thick things pressing against him too, that aren't really helping either. It's only when he's finally relaxed and cleared his mind that Fai falls under curled up with Kurogane, snuggling close and finally, finally letting his feelings get the better of him when no one's there to see it.

* * *

yes yes, fluffiness. i should do more fluffiness... hmm... not even really limey, but... oh well. this could be a filler i suppose. too bad. i do this all on my ipod pretty much except the final edits and the uploading, so i have what i'm going to use as the third chapter already uploaded and ready to go when i figure out what i want to do with it exactly, it needs a little touching up. reviews are great, thank you Failover77, that the website wont let me message -.-, but thank you for your wonderful review ^_^ god... Fai in costume... moer of that is happening... and my friend and i have determined i have a licking fetish :3 so... hehe! see you next chapter ^_^

~Jessie Apocalypse


	3. Before the Children Return

Hello! So, third chapter! I finished it faster then I thought I would because I used soemthing i wrote a while ago and quirked it a bit to match the sortyline :D yay! Anyway, I don't have a fourth chapter set up yet and I leave Friday for my 19 day trip, so I most likely won't update until then, but maybe. I have a couple documents lined up that could be one-shots but.. eh. ANYWAY. This one is a bit more citrusy- citrisy? citrucy? How do you even spell Citrus... um... well... you get my point-then the last chapter, and will make you want to read more! mauhahaha!

Haha have fun reading at meet you at the end :) OH BY THE WAY. DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN TSUBASA OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. NOPE NOPE NOPE!

~~Just had to get that out of the way~~

HAVE FUN READING.

* * *

Syorran wakes at his regular time, a sweet, smoky smell of food winding around his room through the crack under the door. He yawns and stretches, feeling a sense of relief settle over him. Fai making breakfast early means that everything is okay, that everything is back to normal and the same as it ever was since they arrived in Otô. He dresses and cleans himself for the day, coming out and examining the crepes and bacon Fai left out on a plate for him.

"Thank you," he smiles a small smile. Fai turns with a huge one and watches him eat, happy to have satisfied his needs. He hopes to make up to everyone about yesterday and reopen the café today. Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona wake one after another and all have their fill. Fai beams watching them all eat their food and waves gaily as the two doggies go to their rightful work places, earning money and information for them all to share. Throughout the whole day, Syorran continues to think that everything is normal.

This is why he is considered a child.

...

Kurogane slams Fai down on the counter. The smacking noise his head releases makes them both cringe, and Fai lose his façade.

"Fuck!" he yells, pain throbbing through his skull. Kurogane growls, pinning him by his wrists and biting his neck. A small whimper comes from Fai as he attempts to twist away from Kurogane and look at the clock.

"Kuro-pii, the kids will be home soon," he protests. A bit of his mask is returning, or this is just how he normally is. Kurogane isn't exactly sure, because you just can't tell with Fai. Fai's body jolts when he presses his hips down against the other's, pinned unmercifully beneath him with no escape. No way is he denying him any longer. He woke up this morning without the mage in his arms, for he was out in the kitchen cooking breakfast and proving to the others he was back to normal and everything was a-okay. Except for the fact that he wasn't snuggled in with Kurogane.

Then, he had to go out and fight all day with the boy, not to mention train him, further keeping him from the only thing he wanted, even more then returning to Japan. The training went well, he wasn't as snappy. It was a bit out of character, surprising even he when he had a twinge of guilt for hurting the boy's feelings the day before, so he went a bit softer on him. The whole time he just wanted to be back with Fai in his bed or really anywhere else, feeling the heat and softness of his body and showing just how possessive he could get. But no. He came home, the cafe was closed, he had dinner, the children went out for a bit to the market with Mokona and now the dumb mage has another excuse set out for him. He said he was taking him today no matter what, so that's what he's going to do.

"I told Mokona to figure something out," he fills Fai in impatiently. His pelvis presses down and he rotates it slowly back and forth, watching Fai's reaction. Small pants and gulps of air prove that he's going to get what he wants, and soon. Very soon.

"But... But... But..." Eyelids flutter and body struggles. Kurogane slides a hand between his and Fai moans delicately, bending at his touch. Exactly what Kurogane wants.

"You're not cooking. I said I'd do this. And Mokona's got it! You have no other excuses," Kurogane finishes the matter whispering right into Fai's ear, pulling his tongue up the outer edge. Fai doesn't protest, small mewls and whines emerging from his throat. Kurogane, after a moment of watching the mage and feeling himself stiffen against Fai, lets go of his wrists. Fai sneaks a peek at him, almost afraid of what he's going to do but wanting it so, so badly. His own arousal twitches when Kurogane's hands come down on his collar.

His buttons are _gone_. Kurogane pops them all off in one violent pull and then the flimsy, ruined shirt material goes also. Fai's skin gleams silver in the dim artificial light of the world and trembles shake him body, hands splayed across the marble surface of the ledge. He lets Kurogane do what Kurogane does, violently ripping off and apart his new lover's clothes. His own go off roughly but not as violently, and they don't rip. Except his underwear. Those are in the way.

Bent back with the arc of his back cut by the edge of the counter Fai sticks straight up, teasing and making Kurogane even hornier then he already is. Eyes of sky stare earnestly up at Kurogane and tiny whimpers fill the room, pleading the warrior further.

"Hold you damn horses," Kurogane growls when his name is whined out, accompanied by an even whinier "-moo". His voice both annoys and pleases Kurogane so he just doesn't reply, grabbing Fai roughly by the hips and thinking him down again a little farther up the counter. They're at the very end of it, the counter that basically cuts the room in half. There's a wide walkway that Kurogane is standing in but the thing itself is their table, and where they all eat. Great.

"You don't have to be _so_ rough," Fai grunts. His head hit the surface again, unbelievably blonde hair fluffing out around his head. His tone is a bit stronger, less taken over then before, and Kurogane catches it. He lays his lips on his jaw and bites the skin, trailing the tip of his tongue against the softly unshaven curve of his bone. Long, slender legs dangle and kick on either side of him, the body attached to them jumping. Kurogane puts one over the side of Fai, his left squeezing the nearest thigh and preventing himself from being kicked. Fai wraps his other leg around his waist, pulling him down farther to put more pressure on the knot of bone right before his ear that he's biting at. He slides down his throat, trailing with his tongue and then going back up with teeth, and following the line once more with little kisses. Fai moans again and digs his nails into Kurogane's shoulders, the exact same places he did before, too, losing control of himself once again to nothing but the feel on Kurogane's mouth on him. Satisfied, Kurogane moves his hands onto Fai's stomach and shoves his hips between his legs, pushing right on into the tight tunnel that is Fai without prep.

"Kuro-thick," he cries, tightening his grip and squeezing his eyes shut. It hurts more then he wants it too, still sore from when he was drunk. "Ahhh..."  
Kurogane pulls his hips away slowly, feeling each inch of Fai release and tighten around him. He feels him again poking him in the stomach with his head, wet and sticky. Kurogane pushes again and Fai slides back, moved by the force Kurogane puts in and having absolutely no friction on the surface of the counter mixed with the feel of his skin. Each push sends a cry from his lips and a grunt from Kurogane, each pull out accompanied by gasps and gulps of heated air.

"Kuro-rin," Fai is squeaking, clutching the edges of the counter now with white knuckles. "Go faster," he manages between soft moans. Kurogane groans in response and quickens his pace, pounding into Fai. He's grazing that spot inside him, that little bundle of pleasurable nerves, hitting it hard and rubbing against his dick with the position they're in, sending him closer to the edge in a quicker amount of time then he would have liked but he's not going to stop him.

Fai's body continues to slide backwards, getting to the point where it's just absurd and even though he's grabbing the edges ecstasy is loosening his grip and letting him move again. Kurogane grunts and pulls out. Fai stares at him in question, opening his mouth but only yelling Kurogane's name when he lifts him up and slams him against the refrigerator.

"Kuro-fuck!" Fai shouts. The roughness shocks him but doubly pleases him when Kurogane yanks up his leg to his waist, entering once again and pulling his head back with his other hand. He uses Fai's pulled back head to suck at his neck, darkening the hickey already there and all the little mini ones on his jaw and collarbone. Fai screams, his one leg barely holding him up. Kurogane goes back to the steady pace they were at before, upright now. Fai hits the wall and his body makes a smack each time, skin coated in sweat.

"I'm... I'm... I'm gonna..." he groans, struggling to hold himself back. Kurogane bites him particularly hard, encouraging him towards his climax, feeling the hot, sticky mess spew across his abdomen and hips. For whatever reason he loves the feeling of Fai all over him and he holds up the limp man, supporting his weight just as he reached his limit. His body jolts and Fai's muscles clench around him, massaging out his seed as he feels him self tighten and release. Fai is just coming to when he pushes over the edge, slumping heavily into the slim male but holding his weight. Muscles tighten in his completely ripped form, groans echo out, his body shakes. Fai is barely standing as it is, knees shaking as the aftermath of his ecstasy. Kurogane's cum oozes down his leg and drips into the floor, his own attaching his cock to his partner's stomach. The clock ticks as seconds go by like this and Fai kisses Kurogane, the first actual kiss they've shared today. Kurogane kisses Fai back slowly, feeling the comforting warmth and softness of his lips and the heat of his body pressed on his. He still hasn't pulled out; savoring the last moments he has like this, of their shared pleasure.

He steps back from Fai, breaking their kiss and their connection. Finally his eyes are open, meeting blue ones that stare back looking needing and seemingly frightened of what he just let himself be overcome by.

"Calm your balls," Kurogane growls and pulls the vegetable sprayer from the sink, pointing it at Fai. He sprays him down from their mess as well as half the floor. Fai jumps as the cold water shocks his system and hits his naked form.

"Kuro-rin! I just cleaned the floor! And now you made it all wet!" he snatches the hose from Kurogane and spurts him right in the face with the cold water. Shocked fury reflects in his eyes as he stands still with Fai washing off his body with his hands, softly cleaning his love off of Kurogane and onto the floor that he just cleaned. His gentle hands Kurogane wishes he had put to more use other then gouging out the skin on his shoulders, but he sighs to himself and imagines next time.

"Mokona had fun at the market!" comes a voice from the café's from part. Both men whirl around, the sprayer snapping back into place and their hearts racing. Fai has a bust-_ed_ smile on his lips, dashing for the door.

"Get your clothes, Kuro-pii!" he sings, making a swift escape.

"That-that-that-" Kurogane sputters, yanking on his pants and shirt on over his wet form just as Mokona and the children enter the kitchen. They eye him suspiciously, setting down bags on the other end of the counter.

"Bastard!" he finishes under his breath, pretending to be zoning out.

"Uh, welcome home," he grunts. Sakura and Syorran both smile in response but Mokona has Mokona's eyes narrowed, staring at the mess. Kurogane's hatred for the little pork bun grows even greater.

"Big Doggy-san, why is the floor all wet?" Sakura points to a puddle of water over where the two were standing before, a different space then where their clothes were, thank god.

"Uh... We were washing dishes, and the blonde idiot decided to get interesting," Kurogane glares at the door Fai exited from. He's definitely not as good a liar as said blonde idiot, but Sakura is taking the answers just fine. Syorran continues to look suspicious and Mokona is practically bursting with questions, which makes Kurogane nervous. Who knows what the perverted bunny-thing will say?

"What's that white stuff, then?" she persists. Syorran shifts uncomfortably, glancing at Kurogane with bright red ears. He completely avoids the kid, trying to think something up to save him. The damn mage totally deserted him! He storms internally, coming up with something.

"Uh. Frosting from Fai's cake got on the floor?" Fai always frosts in white. So that works. Right?

"Oh," she blinks. She's satisfied with that answer too, but she has one more question.

"Why are Big Kitty-san's clothes on the floor?"

Syorran goes even redder and the manju-bun practically vibrates in perverted enthusiasm. Kurogane is about to die, unable to think of anything for that, but thank god for hitsuzen.

"Because Big Kitty-meow needs to do his laundry!" Fai sings, flying into the room. He's wearing a waistcoat with a big collar and a new pink shirt underneath, buttoned with a striped tie. His hat pins his hair down and he's wearing pants now, smiling a huge smile that no one seems to mind.

"Big Kitty-san!" cries Sakura, leaping up and giving him a huge hug in his new, clean clothes.

"Hello Little Kitty-chan, Little Doggy-kun, Mokona," he smiles at each of them in turn and looks at Kurogane, coming up with a new name. "Daddy, it seems as though the children have returned!" he pats Sakura's head and lays an arm across her shoulders as she squeezes him around the waist. Syorran stares at the floor-away from any mysterious puddles-and Mokona claims the top of Fai's head, bubbling with fantasies about what could have just happened with the beginning of a nosebleed. Kurogane just growls, exiting the room. He's not going to talk to the mage until everything is cleaned up- he's just not, it's not happening, no, dammit. Fai laughs as he leaves, but behind that laugh is hurt that he hides flawlessly.

He _had_ to leave the room! He had _no_ clothes and was soaking wet. What would they have told the kids then? Deserting Kurogane was never his intention but he got dressed as quickly as he could and tried to cover his hickey up, and he came at the perfect time, too. Kurogane's skills at lying were pitifully sad from what he could hear from his room, which was really only Kurogane's voice.

_It's a good thing the princess is so trusting, _he thinks, glancing down with a motherly upturn at the top of her nead nuzzling into his side. He feels bad for tricking her, but what else could they do? Syorran is obviously picking up something and Mokona... he's going to have to bribe Mokona with something to keep this quiet. Sakura continues to snuggle into his side with her antennae bobbing on her head. A small sighs blows the delicate things and she looks up with those huge emerald eyes of hers.

"What is it, Big... Big..." the grip she had on his coat slips away and Fai catches her by the waist with an amused grin. Always at the worst of times is she falling asleep. She was especailly clumsy today anyway, spilling things in the kitchen, bumping tables with her hips and breaking multiple dishes. She must have really been fighting today, and jsut met her limit. Today was very busy, and going to the market was exciting too. He doesn't blame her.

Syorran, who was just putting away the things they bought in town, rushes over and stops before the princess with uncertain hands.

"Did she...?"

"Yes."

"Can I..."

"Yes," Fai smiles an allowing smile at Syorran as he scoops up the princess, bows, and turns away. "Oh, wait, Little Doggy-kun!"

Syorran turns, chocolate hair falling into chocolate eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'll put everything else away. You put the princess to bed and go yourself, okay?" his voice is cheerful but his eyes are stern, which Syorran notices right away. Awkward thoughts invade his mind so he bows and turns again before his face gets too red.

"Yes," he takes the princess away and leaves Fai in the kitchen, rushing to put everything away and find Kurogane again.

Bread to the breadbox, flour and sugar to the pantry, cocoa to the shelf with the salt and the pepper, milk to the-

"Where did they go?" Mokona yawns from Fai's head. He shrieks, hand flying over his mouth and the box of frosting he was just holding dropping onto his foot. He swears and falls, smacking his head on the counter. Mokona makes a swift escape and hops onto the table, squealing.

"Big Kitty! Big Kitty! Ahh! You scared Mokona! Ahh! Are you okay?" Mokona peers upside down at the mage's smooshed and pained form, hair in his face and collar up around his ears. He glares at the little creature, annoyed for once. Blowing his hair from his eye with one quick puff through the side of his mouth, he sits up and straightens his hat.

"Not a word to the children," he snaps simply. The ice in his voice freezes Mokona, who's never seen him angry. Mokona didn't even think Fai was capable of being angry. But, if Mokona were frightened by something speaking from on his head that he didn't know was there, dropped something on his foot and then cracked his head on the wall in the middle of trying to get out the door and apologize to someone, Mokona supposes that Mokona would be mad too. Still, seeing Fai angry still paralyzes Mokona where Mokona stands. His blue eyes really are cold as ice and the magic swirling inside intimidates the small manju-bun.

"Not one word about anything going on between Kurogane-sama and I, understood? Go to bed with Sakura-chan and I'll be back later. And don't tell Yûko, either," he whirls around and picks up the colors, putting them where they need to go. He's stomping around but has the grace of a cat while doing so, swiftly putting everything back where it needs to go. Mokona shakes Mokona's self out of Mokona's frozen state, hopping down from the counter and dejectedly returning to Sakura.

"Big Kitty didn't have to be _so_ mean," Mokona sniffs, nuzzling under Sakura's arm for the night. Being with the princess is comforting and Mokona is quickly falling to sleep, forgetting Fai's coldness but not his words. Plus, Mokona knows he was just angry and will apologize in the morning. With that in mind, the pork-bun falls swiftly asleep.

Back in the kitchen, Fai is exiting through the front door.

_I have to find Kurogane-sama and talk to him. I have to find Kurogane-sama. I-I need to clean the floor._ Fai groans and turns back around, his house-wife instincts pulling him inside. Yes, he needs to talk to Kurogane, but Kurogane will come back and if he doesn't clean the floor, there will be dark spots and mold. So he goes in and cleans everything up, finishing just as the cafe door bangs shut and the deadbolt turns for the final time this night. Fai jumps up to meet Kurogane, yellow rubber gloves and blue smock glistening in moisture. He had to clean the rest of the floor to make it match the spots they soiled earlier, so it took longer then he wanted it to, but he has an entire apology speech for Kurogane planned out now.

"Kurogane-sama! I-" all the effort he put into that speech while cleaning goes to waste. Kurogane pulls Fai close in a kiss and cuts him off, silencing anything else he has to say. His breath is hot and ragged like he was just working out, when really all he was doing was swinging his sword around and chopping into a bunch of different trees, but the mage doesn't need to know that. He lies his head on the smaller man's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Finish what you're doing and come back to bed," is all he says before he walks off into his room, trailing dirt onto the floor Fai just cleaned. He whines slightly in protest and grumbles, but does what he's told. In 15 more minutes he's cuddled up with the warrior and fast asleep, dreaming of cleaning supplies and held tightly all through the night.

* * *

Hello! Yes, they seem to be getting shorter... This is the usual length I write around 2000-3000 words for pretty much what i would call a one-shot, or a single chapter, if that's what you prefer. The other two were so long because I had to set everything up and blah blah blah, moving this along kinda quickly for more lemony goodness in the future! Yush!

Anywhoo, any suggestions, anything you liked, anything you want changed or ideas or anything, tell me and I will try to adjust! Thank you for reading, see you next chapter probbbablyyyy around the 20-25 of July!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	4. Broken Sink

FUCK ASS SHIT TIT! ... I forgot that someone changed my autocorrect. Nice way to Start off! ANYWAY what I MEANT to say, hey! Im back! I've just returned from my UK and Ireland adventure, which I must say, was absolutely amazing. I won't blab on about it too long but oh my wow. Scotland and Ireland are absolutely freaking gorgeous. Like, seriously. Iwot oil my breath away. And the people in England were really nice, and all the castles and history was amazing! I really love Welsh, but I was only there for two days, so I can't say much. It was raining D; haha if anyone who lives there saw any People To People groups, that was meee! But... Back to the point.

This was written about 80% on a coach and maybe 20% on a plane, and I have no idea what inspired it. I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and reading my work! Im going to do some Beta Reading too hehe do if you need anyone, I'll check it out. Except I'm super he lagged right now...

But! Here's the chapter! And I'll see you at the end! Disclaimer, I own nothing! NOTHING. because if I owned Fai, I wouldn't be writing this. I would be doing things that I would write, to Fai. All day. And all night.

* * *

It's only a beat, but it's enough to drive Fai crazy.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The broken sink has been dripping ever since the morning, and no matter where in the house he goes, the sound echoes either from the kitchen itself or through the pipes. Kurogane and Syorran are gone, Sakura fell asleep a while ago, and Mokona is with the Puppies today. Fai should be working, but since the princess fell asleep and Mokona isn't here to help, he had to close the café for the day. So he's been baking and baking to pass the time, but only one pastry can fit in the oven at a time and he's making a cake right now, so he has absolutely nothing to do.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

His blue eye twitches slightly.

_Damn thing, I swear_… he stands up from his chair where he was, with nothing better to do, daydreaming, and walks to the faucet, shoving down the shiny handle with the heel of his hand. It squishes down and the dripping stops for a moment. Fai's eyes widen and a bigger smile then usual lights his face.

_I did it_! he cheers silently. He releases the handle and spins around in a circle in his success, before his worst nightmare comes true.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

If his eyes could shoot lasers, they would be right now. The poor sink would be only a puddle of liquid metal. But, it just so happens that his eyes don't shoot lasers, so the sink is fine and dripping happily away. Fai returns to the front of the source of his annoyance and pushes on it again.

Drip. Drip. Silence.

Fai stands like that for as long as it takes for his patience to blow over and releases the spout. No drips penetrate his ears.

Did he—

Drip. Drip.

Fwump. That's the sound the handle makes when he drops his hand on it. Silence fills the room once again and Fai smirks.

_That ought to do it!_ he thinks, letting his hand off again. Oh, how this sink loves to torture him.

"Dammit!" Fai shouts. He storms off into his hallway, the sound following him all the while. There he opens the closet and pulls out a roll of tape, returns to the sink, and secures the handle tightly down. With a victorious sneer he turns and sits back at the table, crossing his legs and plopping his chin back down on his palm. That position doesn't last very long.

Fai and boredom do not mix; this was determined the moment he was born. Possessing both an overactive imagination and feminine tendencies, he has the most creative ideas. And right now, one is forming in his mind. He hops up and bounds down the hallway, skidding into his room and finding the supplies he needs to carry out his idea.

The mage was always good with thread and a needle. So after one gutted throw pillow, a tightened belt, a single headband and an undetermined amount of black eyeliner hidden in his underwear drawer, Big Kitty comes to life. And Big Kitty is still bored.

With the sink fixed the entire building is quiet. Sakura sleeps soundlessly and he's the only other one in the house. He strolls through, waving his makeshift tail around and shaking his head. His blonde hair bounces with his new ears and the whiskers painted on his face itch slightly. The silence in the house is starting to get to him. Silence never went well after the silence he endured for hundreds of years, and neither do leaky sinks. But there is no source of sound here and the buzz from outside isn't loud enough to keep his mind busy.

Around he goes opening windows and leaning out, smelling the multicolored flowers under the white painted sills and shuttered openings. People walk by with strange glances and Fai just grins, bending backwards over the sill and seeing the world from a new perspective. That doesn't last long either.

Pain ripples through his back from the position and his face feels like it's going to explode, so Fai, again, needs a new occupation. Everything seems to be clean enough, so no cleaning to be done. His cake is in the oven, so there is no cooking to be done. Wait! His laundry… is done. He realizes that halfway down the hall and stops short. Darn it. The sheets went back on his bed this morning after leaving Kurogane's room and making breakfast, so now… he has absolutely. Nothing. To do.

"I'm bored, I'm bored! Big Kitty is bored bored bored bored booooreeeeddddd~~!" he sings loudly. A new idea comes to mind. His boredness shall be conquered!

The tape on the sink rips easily with the steak knife he uses to cut it and a noise he never thought he would ever want to hear again proudly rings out.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Using the sink as a bass line, Fai runs into the café and takes a look around at his surroundings. With a little pushing and shoving the tables are thrown into a catwalk with the chairs stacked in columns of two on either side. It's fairly impressive and Fai giggles, stepping up on top.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Okay," Fai flips his head, striking a pose at the end of the table. No one is here to see him, he's bored, and there is absolutely nothing else for him to do.

He is doing this.

"Yeah," he takes a step, striking yet another pose. "Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka," he covers his mouth for a moment blushing pink, singing to the beat of the water. "Ladies… let's go," he sticks one leg up, raising an eyebrow and challenging the invisible ladies in the room, holding his hand in a graceful manner. "Soldiers… let's go," he grazes his eyes around and throws his head up, reciting lyrics from memory to the "crowd" in the room. "Let me talk to y'all and just, ya know, give you a little situation… listen."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Fai stalks down the tables, singing in a voice that perfectly matches the song. He has no idea where he heard it but it stuck in his mind, the first verse all the way up to the chorus. Fai crosses the tables swiftly, waving his hips and striking poses, singing all the way. By the time he reaches the end of his makeshift catwalk he's to the chorus, and just in time. He spins around with his back to the door, facing back the way he came.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he pulls off his shirt, the one Kurogane ruined the day before, by popping the buttons off once again.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" He swings the shirt in circles over his head, swirling it slowly down and tracing his hand down his curve while twisting low, low to the ground with his feet together, gyrating his hips slowly and sticking his butt out.

"Don't cha?" he comes back up, throwing his head back and smiling at the ceiling, grabbing his crotch and letting the shirt lie limp. "Don't cha?"

His shoes tap along the top of the tables and he continues to finish the chorus, getting far too into in with his step and how loud he's singing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?" he reaches the end in a much shorter time then before, stopping again at the very edge. "Don't cha?" he spins on the very edge, biting his lip with a sexy smile and staring at the door. "Don't ch—" his foot slips and he cuts off, eyes huge and shocked. Syorran has much the same face in the front doorway, bright red and slightly terrified. Kurogane's eyes are just enormous and his sword is strategically positioned between his legs. Blood drips down from where Mokona is sitting on his shoulder and sporting the biggest nosebleed the little creature has ever had. Fai crashes backwards into a stack of chairs with a cry and splays out on the ground, groaning slightly and unable to move.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Kurogane screams at the top of his lungs. Mokona squeals and falls off his shoulder into Syorran's grip as Kurogane storms towards the small mage lying on the ground. He yanks him up by one arm, lifting the magician from his painful position. His hickey is clear and dark on his neck and Kurogane is afraid of Syorran and Mokona seeing it. Fai groans and smiles painfully, held up by the warrior.

"The café was closed and I was bored," he explains with a perverted smirk after his bout of shock, turning to Syorran and Mokona. "Hello, Little Doggy-kun! Little Kitty-chan is sleeping if you were wondering. Is Mokona okay…?" Syorran just stares from his spot at the door. Mokona snickers and bleeds in his arms.

"I don't care what you were doing; _how the he_ll was that sociably acceptable in any way, shape, form or world? Take off that damn costume and put on a shirt! And wash off your face!" Red-faced, Kurogane stations the half naked mage on his feet and shoves him towards his room, making sure the man makes it around the corner before spinning to the boy, still frozen and in shock. Mokona continues to giggle and tries to clean up all the blood in a woozy state close to passing out. Kurogane stomps over to Syorran and whacks him upside the head, efficiently knocking the boy back to the present.

"You! Boy! Back to your room, check if the princess is awake. If she is, leave. If she's not, stay in your room. Don't ask questions. Just do it. Take Mokona. Go!"

Syorran is still too freaked to do anything but follow orders, practically running to the safety of his quarters. Kurogane watches him and waits and, sure enough, out comes a still-recovering Syorran and a sleepy-looking Sakura. They file past him and out the door, leaving the house empty except for the two remaining grown men.

"Mage!" Kurogane screams, storming towards his room. The only reason he is so angry is because of the amount of want he had catching Fai up there, ripping off his shirt and moving his body around so seductively, especially singing that song. Damn hitsuzen. The sudden rush he felt scared him. If the boy hadn't been there he would have been all over him in half a second, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. But the boy was there, so he had to gather up every ounce of self control he possessed to hold himself back. Now he just has to catch Fai before he takes off that costume.

Kurogane runs around the makeshift stage and stops suddenly at the end, skidding to a spot and spinning around to go pull the shades swiftly closed on all the front windows, which is really only the door. Fai must have covered the other two big front windows while he danced. Those closed windows are why he didn't notice Fai when walking back, and he doesn't want anyone to notice them now. He runs back into the hall and to his room, trying to find the man. That doesn't take much. He's right there on the bed, smirking and lying on his side, flipping his tail with his hand.

Kurogane almost dies.

He sucks in a breath of air and drops his sword to the ground, stepping to the big, sexy kitty lying willing on his bed. He's on the other in a second, making sure he knows what he wants with a passionate kiss, stabbing him with his tongue.

"That hurt, Kuro-doggy," Fai gasps against him, letting the stronger man mash his lips against his jaw and tipping back. Kurogane has him completely pinned, one hand on his chest and the other in his hair pulling him close.

"Hmm?" Kurogane mumbles, rubbing his hands up and down Fai's curves. He purrs in his throat.

"Falling," he replies breathily, pulling Kurogane tighter into him. "My head still hurts from yesterday!"

Kurogane chuckles darkly and pulls off his shirt, carrying on his need while Fai carries on conversation.

"What?" Fai demands, eyes glued to the tanned, muscular body in front of him and smirking to himself. Kurogane bends down and kisses Fai on the lips, simultaneously undoing the button on his pants.

"I'm surprised that's the only thing that hurts," he snickers. With an outraged cry Fai whaps him on the side of the head using the flat of his hand.

"Kuro-pipi!" he exclaims. Kurogane laughs slightly and places his lips in the center of his ribs, dragging it up between the curves of his chest and sending a shiver down Fai's spine. The magic bearing being sinks down a bit from his stiffened position, allowing Kurogane to slide off his pants and attached tail as much as he can.

"But I'm right," he points out.

"Mmm... Kuro..." Fai just moans slightly. While he was talking Kurogane slid his hand up his thigh and squeezed him through his boxers, light enough not to hurt but hard enough to make him squirm. He traces his balls through the thin fabric and trails along the side of his length, making Fai whimper. He has his lips on his collarbone but he scoots down Fai's body and pulls his pants off all the way, along with his footwear. The thin fabric of Fai's underwear isn't doing a very good job of hiding his growing arousal, but it's about to come off anyway. Kurogane takes his tongue and traces it along his waistline, tasting the sweet taste of his skin and the opposing taste of his sweat, feeling the softness of him and the bulge of his bones under skin. He pulls his teeth over the lump of his hipbone and pinches the skin, listening to Fai whine. His voice is almost desperate for more.

After confessing to Kurogane several nights before, Fai's finally began to allow himself to give into his wants. He went back on his word a bit and is trying to convince himself it's only sex he's after now, which is a shallow, weak lie and he knows it. But little by little he's creeping out from his shell, faster then he'd ever expect to. It must be the fact that it's by the hand of Kurogane that he's becoming comfortable so quickly, and pretty soon he knows he's going to find himself so caught up he won't be able to untangle himself. Liar that he is he convinces himself otherwise, but just like his attempts at entertaining himself, that won't last long.

"Kuro-nibble," he whines, moving his hips. "That's not nearly enough... Ahh..." just as he says that Kurogane puts his hand back between his legs and massages slowly in circles. Fai is panting already, small beads of sweat on his forehead. Kurogane watches him in interest, the noises and faces he makes adding to his own erection, slowly squeezing and pushing on Fai and inching around to the leg of his boxers. Fai closes his eyes shut and moans, Kurogane's rough and calloused hands slipping in under the fabric and brushing around twin orbs.

"Kuro-horny," Fai pants, eyes still squeezed, breath still labored, sweat shining on his forehead. "If you keep like this I'm gonna... Gonna..." that's Kurogane's cue to put the mage in his birthday suit.

"Don't you dare," Kurogane growls. He's slightly muffled with the band of Fai's green boxers clenched in his teeth that he slowly pulls down, grabbing the hips of the small man and pushing his head down to get the article over his legs and feet. He sits up with it hanging between his lips, raising an eyebrow at Fai. He opened his eyes feeling the new breeze and watched Kurogane's head dip down and come back up, dragging off his boxers with his sharp teeth. His mouth is slightly open and jaw trembles, wanting nothing more then Kurogane all over him, inside and out. Kurogane flashes his canines and Fai whimpers, sinking back again with his long fingers on his own member, which surprises Kurogane. He never thought Fai was much for that sort of thing, or in front of him.

Fai's slender fingers are nimble and trace over his head, wiping away excess wet and quickly flitting up and down his own cock. It's turning Kurogane on beyond belief, the head of his own penis straining against the zipper of his hunting uniform. But he doesn't move a muscle, mesmerized watching Fai run his pale hands over his balls and length, showing Kurogane how he likes it on his perfectly circumcised boner. Kurogane watches him use the tips of his fingers to pull up from the base and all the way to the top where he swirls around his very tip with a moan, bringing one fingertip back down along the bottom and tracing along the shape of his testicles. The warrior watches him repeat the steps and then spits in his palm and replaces his hand with his own, following his moves exactly. Fai groans and his hands claw at the bed sheets, droplets of precum leaking over his head and onto Kurogane's hand. He tries something else, wrapping his hand about and pulling him up, his other hand down below stroking and pinching slightly. Fai's moans are getting louder and more urgent and he has a feeling that he's going to go twice in the night, the lucky bastard. Kurogane wants him more then he would ever admit and his body is beginning to really need some sort of stimulation, but watching the mage twist and squirm is the hottest thing he's seen since catching Tomoyo in the act.

"Kuro..." Fai huffs with sweat soaking his hair and glistening on his skin. "Kuro... I'm gonna... If you... Going... Ahh... I'm... Kuro...!" Kurogane feels him struggling and his whole body quivering. Lowering his lips, he runs his tongue up his weeping arousal, licking up the salty sweet taste and sucking it away. He moves the hand, curled in neatly trimmed ginger curls, backwards and plunges one finger into a tight opening, dragging his nail slightly along the wall of the slick tunnel. Fai's eyes open and he screams, unable to fight any longer.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhhhhh, Kuro-sex!" he shrieks, spraying himself down Kurogane's throat. Cum quickly fills him up. Kurogane swallows every last drop and realizes he could live off of this taste like honey and vanilla and magic and Fai, even though his hatred of sweets still burns strong. Fai is arched back and shaking, beautiful eyes closed shut and mouth gulping like a fish. Around his finger Kurogane can feel his muscles tighten and releases and slides in and out, feeling him relax quicker then usual and swiftly stretching him with more. Fai comes out of his orgasm with a scream and Kurogane presses a hand flat on his stomach, pinning him down.

"Mage," he rumbles. "I have a question."

With a bit of effort Fai opens his eyes and states with a glassy gaze at Kurogane, jaw shuddering and open.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Kurogane stares him down, curving and straightening his fingers and making it that much harder for him to think, let alone speak.

"N-not anymore," he stutters, bucking against Kurogane's hand and moaning again.

Surprise again lights up Kurogane's face. The man is... Hundreds of years old? And he never got laid? When Kurogane defeated a man he would sometimes return to his wife and take her for himself, not to mention all the other woman who would want a piece of the most accomplished warrior in the entire country, until he got so frightening Tomoyo had to send him away. The women's looks never quite interested him; not their hair, their eyes, their breasts, ass, waist, anything. It was all about what he got out of it and watching how they would react to him, the only reason he's so skilled in sending Fai over. Actual attraction is new to him, since he'd been asexual his whole life. Emotionally scarred at a young age and power hungry for the rest of his life, Fai has been the one and only he's actually been attracted to and he's fallen hard, and he's fallen fast, but he takes it in and accepts it.

Kurogane jerks his hand again and watches Fai jump, arching far up and clawing the mattress, screaming Kurogane's name. He smiles to himself and he can see Fai's limp dick twitching and coming back to life. He knows he's still enjoying it and is at complete mercy to his hand like thousands of others, but this time, he's wielding a different sword.

"You better be ready, mage," he growls, pulling out from the blonde and standing up, tugging at his pants. Said blonde lies moaning and open on the bed, blood filling his cock slowly but enough that Kurogane can tell. He moans in response to Kurogane's threat, watching him as much as he can with half lidded eyes. They widen and he tenses slightly when Kurogane has his pants off, staring lustily at his hot, muscular, tanned form. Long and thick, Kurogane smirks again pointed straight at Fai and lays himself over the edge of the bed. Soft skin caresses his mouth positioned over Fai's belly button. He pinches the skin in his teeth and licks it afterwards, traveling up like that. Thumbs trace over the lines of his ribs and chest, pinch his nipples and rub down his curves. Noises that would probably jonly be heard of in a porno ring out through the room all from Fai and Kurogane has himself positioned nicely once he reaches his mouth, rubbing himself slightly over Fai's hole and feeling him struggle.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Kurooooo, aaahhhhh!"

Kurogane buries his face in Fai's neck and groans throatily, pushing his hips forward and staking the magician. Inch by inch he shoves in with muscles relaxed but tight all around him, squeezing and shuddering in the most amazing way. Fai's hands come up around him to pull him close and in moments his nails dig in deep. There is where Kurogane holds his position, tightening his cheeks and getting himself buried as far as he can.

Thank God Fai is flexible. Their hips are pressed and his thighs squeeze on Kurogane's sides. They stay like this for a long while, united and just breathing together. Kurogane is patiently waiting for Fai's erection to return, feeling it slowly push up on his navel. His own twitches and his hips shake, desperate and needing.

"Go," Fai gasps. Kurogane happily complies and draws his pelvis back. Both men feel him slide out and he leaves just the edge of his head inside, feeling the tip of Fai's dick right under his belly button. Kurogane growls loudly.

"I can't believe you're dressed like a fucking cat," The warrior snorts randomly. With lopsided ears and smeared whiskers Fai opens his eyes in surprise and his mouth opens to reply just as Kurogane shoves in. Whatever he was about to say is lost in his cry.

"Ahh, ahh, ahhh, Kuro, ahhhhhh Kuro!" Fai gasps and screams as Kurogane pulls out and shoves back in, their balls tapping together and hips clashing. Each thrust forward sends Kurogane's head into and past that special little spot inside of Fai. All the noises he's making make Kurogane pump his hips faster and faster, pushing as hard as he can into his newly appointed lover. The bed underneath them creaks and already partially-depleted Fai is driven even closer to his edge, twice as fast as Kurogane. He's almost there, though, and getting exactly what he needs; the tight, hot tunnel of Fai all around his swollen sword, the sound of his moans loud and sex strung in his ears, the smell of their mixed sweat and his partner's skin, the taste of salty sweat, cum, and the other's mouth in his own.

"Fuck," groans Kurogane, hands tightened and muscles bulged on either side of Fai's torso. He's still leaned over buried in his throat, ass jumping up and down in the air. He can feel himself getting closer and closer, his own moans and groans becoming more and more urgent and Fai's screams more and more laced in sex.

"Fucking mage!" Kurogane screams. Between his legs and under his gut he tightens, getting ready to spray. With one more thrust he knows he'll be gone, and so will Fai.

"Fuck! God damn!" he pulls back and feels Fai tighten around him once more with a final scream, more of his delicious, hot seed sticking across his abs and his own filling Fai up from the inside. It seeps deep and oozes around his own dick as it empties. He's never had a climax so intense in his life. Stars and fireworks and bubbles and lights flit across his view and his air cuts off, bending back and thinking of only Fai. Fai. Fai. His crimson eyes open to his sweaty, pleasured, gorgeous face that smiles sleepily up at him with a hesitant trust reflecting from inside.

"That was amazing, Big Doggy-kun," Fai teases. Vision swims before him because of how exhausted he is now, and Kurogane can't barely keep his eyes open either.

"Oh shut the hell up mage, you asked for it," he pulls out with a grunt and stares at the cat-dressed man on the bed, shaking his head. "You need a shower."

Fai hides his face under a pillow, curling his legs up, falling into a girlier mood then he was in previously.

"But I'm tired, Big Doggy-pyuu! I don't want to mooove!" Kurogane just grunts again and scoops him up, bringing them both into the bath where they clean off and return to bed. Kurogane has Fai spooned from the back again, curling the magician into his muscled form and tightening his arms around him possessively. He's half asleep and drowsy, lazily laying his lips against the other's neck. Wet hair tickles his nose.

"Mmm, Big Doggy-sleep?" Fai asks groggily, nuzzling the other with his head. Golden strands brush against Kurogane's stubbly cheeks, waking him up from his light slumber with their annoying tickling.

"What?" Kurogane snarls, slightly annoyed that Fai woke him but not minding too much, not in the position they're in.

"Where are the kids?"

Kurogane shoots straight up, knocking the small man aside for the moment and leaping naked from the bed.

"Fuck!" he screams. At the same time he yells a new squeal rings out, that of the fire alarm. Fai jumps to his feet, in boxers but absolutely panicked.

"Oh my god!" he realizes. Kurogane stares at him. "Cake!"

They both scramble for pants and out the door, Fai to retrieve the blackened cake and Kurogane for the kids. He runs straight for the front door and finds it locked. Did they have a key? Did he lock them out? He can't remember. Did they come back?

"What's that?" alarmed and alert, Syorran steps from the hallway carrying his sword, ready to fight. Kurogane sighs in relief and approaches the boy. Amber eyes stare up at him but the ninja gets around his reflexes and whacks him in the side of the head.

"It's the fire alarm, fool. Haven't you ever heard one?" Syorran shakes his head blankly. Kurogane sighs.

"It goes off when it senses smoke in the air so you don't burn alive. The mage burnt a cake so it went off. Why didn't you tell me when you got back?" he's angry now, frustrated that he didn't know when they got back home. Syorran is staring with big eyes, unsure of how to react exactly to his sudden mood changes.

"Well..." he starts slowly. "I heard you and Fai-san screaming, and the princess was asleep, and Mokona was with her, so I didn't want to... Interrupt..." his face burns bright red. Kurogane's pales.

"Good enough," he rumbles, embarrassed. The fire alarm continues to squeal. "Go back to bed. Thank you for returning."

"Yes," Syorran nods and walks back down the hallway towards his living quarters. Kurogane finds the smoke alarm in the hall and pounds on it with his fist, silencing its cries. To the kitchen he goes, to the mage in the kitchen, catching him in the act of tossing the smoking pastry disaster into the trash.

"Are the kids okay?" inquires the small blonde opening the window and sleepily fanning the smoke towards the hole in the wall with his multi-usable cutting board.

"Yeah," Kurogane replies shortly, tired himself. He wraps his arms about Fai's waist and buries his head in his neck. "We should go back to bed."

Fai ponders a moment and nods his head, setting down the plastic rectangle and snuggling into his lover.

"Alright," he murmurs. And off they saunter back to their room, back to the warm confines of their safe bed and in the embrace of one another.

* * *

I didn't know you could do that... Hehe... Hope you liked it! The 5th chapter should be up soon and I'm working on the 6th, plus maybe a couple one shots, just because. There's a KauroxHikaru I'm posting for all of you Ouran fans out there, or not and you just like reading my stuff. It honestly has nothing to do with the plot line, just the fact that I love the pairing. But I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be here soon, and thanks for following!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	5. Dreaming

Hello! So, when I wrote this I actually was on the beach. It was raining too and it started to soak through my pages (nooooehhhhh) but.. Aha! My notebook survived! This is also one of those rare non-sex chapters between my OTP... Or maybe not so rare, just the fact i normally only read the dirty ones... Ehrm... Well haha even though I do love Fai and I apologize a thousand times over to him I had a sudden urge to put him in pain and.. Well... You'll figure it out once you read it :) oh, and try Nd see if you can figure out what coast this is on ^-^

^^^^^^^And i wrote that when i first uploaded it, which was about two months ago or so XD anyway, i went over it once or twice to adjust it a bit to the story i think, it was originally a one-shot too hahaha. But, hope you like it andd it's not really dirty, sorry all you followers out there! i promise the next one is!

* * *

Fai is... Dreaming. With his head snugly nestled into Kurogane's arm and face buried against his side, curled against each other under their blanket, he ventures out to the world of Dreams. The setting is new to him, somewhere he's never gone, this place he's at. Sure, he's been to Dreams before, but not in such a long... long time... longer then he can remember, longer then he can even think.

Before him lies water. It stretches out as far as he can see to the horizon, to the left, and cut off eventually to the right by a sheer cliff side, it's broken surface dappled in trees and a few houses on stilts or embedded in the side of the hill. Sand beneath his feet caresses him, soft and dry, damp as he digs his toes down in. He moves his bare toes around in it, feeling it run over like water and through the cracks in his pale toes. Wind blows gently, ruffling large green grasses intertwined with purple flowers on random raised islands of sand across the shoreline. His wispy hair waves ever so slightly in a breeze across the land, eyes squinting as he looks around. The sky is a gray-white that seems to trap the world in but where the sun glows behind it outlines the clouds in an orange and yellow haze. Faceless people with strange four-legged animals on ropes, some carrying sticks in their mouths, meander by.

The relentless rushing and pounding noise as wave after rolling wave crashes into the land fills his ears as he stands stationary in the chilly air.

"Come here," says a voice. When Fai turns the voice is that of his love, his one and only, his knight in... Dark and shadowy armor. Kurogane waves him over to sit beside him on the log he rests upon. When he approaches, it is silent. Feet pad into sand that absorbs every step and he sits beside Kurogane, fitting into his curve as the other wraps his strong arm around his slender shoulders. Kurogane stares out at the water, the greenish-grayish-bluish liquid p advancing and retreating along the land in bursts of white foam and spittle.

"Do you know what it is?" he asks Fai. Scarlet eyes gaze out at the clouds hovering over the line of water as far as they can see. Fai shakes his head, looking out also. Kurogane turns to him, looking as a father would if he were explaining to a son.

"It's the..." His last word is drowned out by a child wailing somewhere close along the sandy strip. Fai looks up at Kurogane with questioning cerulean eyes, gazing up to meet his partner's bright crimson ones. They seem empty to him, like they've lost their essence and are now devoid of life. A fear clenches its fist around his chest of this shell, this hollow image of his soulmate, and he stands. Kurogane sits with his arm bent around an invisible lover, eyes staring lovingly into where his used to be... But empty. The rolling waves glisten in great arcs, still and elegant. People around are frozen mid-step and one of the strange animals is levitating above a puddle with ripples engraved into its surface, body twisted to catch an awkward disk in the air. Grass bends in unmoving wind and a fire he didn't notice before reaches and flows towards the direction of the wind, smoke suspended. The burned teepee of wood continues to crackle and blister even without the fire licking it with tongues of hot flame. Fai stares in with interest, lips moving on their own.

"It's what?" he voices. The noise echoes out and bounces over the paused land, returning to him in waves like the ocean.

"It's wha... It's wh... It's... It... I... Sss... At..." it comes to him in rebounds and overlaps, his words mingling and mixed. Kurogane stands up, the only movement in the picturesque scene scape but for the disintegrating wood and Fai himself.

"I told you," Kurogane's voice is flat and dull. "It's..." movement starts up again, waves crashing and people laughing and yelling from various places all around him. He notices how strangely Kurogane is dressed in this world, this setting in Dreams, how simple the clothes are compared to other places they've been. A maroon shirt hugs close to his skin and baggy tan pants that hang only to his knees shift with his movements and tiny granulates of ground sand stick to his skin. On his feet are strange shoes with straps holding them to his feet, across the top and around his ankles. Fai finds himself staring, wondering what he's wearing, but unable to look himself.

"What did you say?" his eyes meet Kurogane's again, desperate to hear what he's trying to say. He takes a step towards him with an arm outstretched, straining to lay a hand across his chest.

"The..." the beach wavers, the entire scene jolting with his single step. The water seems to be closer, waves lapping nearer to the two men near the top of the beach. Fai strains his ears to hear, wanting to know, but the sudden shift halts Kurogane's words.

"What?" he presses. The world skips again, even a step closer. Across sand and various pieces of driftwood and junk it seems to have shrunk two long strides equivalent to Fai's step. Kurogane is beginning to look annoyed at having to repeat himself, his short fuse already beginning to burn.

"Kuro-sama... I can't..." a step closer to his lover and the entire sentence is cut short. The two of them stand several paces closer to the water, neither one closer to the other from the point of Fai's rising.

"Kuro-tan! Please!" he stumbles towards the dark man. They continue to stay the same distance apart, Kurogane standing firm but Fai running for him, crying for his plea to be answered. Wind picks up, flinging his paled honey colored hair. As though they were in a car, the world around zooms by and the horizon behind Kurogane and his black, spiky hair travels closer and closer...

"Kuro-pyuu!" Fai pitches forward as everything stops moving. He lands face-first into salty water, coughing and sputtering and whimpering as he gets up. His denim cutoff pants are soaked in cold water, blue and white plaid button-up with rolled sleeves at his elbows dripping. Water in his nose sprays and his bangs drop into his widened eyes. It grows steadily darker with the waves lapping at him, enveloping him from his hips to his ankles and soaking into the already saturated ground. Kurogane stalks past him farther into the water with a disgusted look, not letting his eyes touch Fai.

"Kuro-remi..." Fai reaches for his form stopped 10 feet away with water swirling around his calves.

"You disgust me, mage," he hisses.

"Kuro-pii!" Fai cries, shocked. The words go right to his heart, piercing it through. He struggles up and takes a staggering step towards the ninja. He whirls on Fai, blood-red eyes filled with burning hatred. Fai recoils with a gasp.

"You're going to kill me," his voice is deep and low and rumbles in intensity. "I'm going to die! Right here! You will watch me die! It will all be your fault for loving me!" he screams and begins stepping backwards with arms outstretched, backwards into the water that gets deeper and deeper around his legs. Sudden rain starts to pelt Fai's skin in tiny droplets. He's paralyzed, confused and hurt, heartbroken...

"Kuro-love!" he screams. Massive and foreboding, an enormous wave crashes over the warrior and swallows him, dragging him down down into the belly of the water.

Calm waves continue to stroke Fai as though nothing ever happened. He staggers forward screaming.

"NO!"

He runs into the water seeing Kurogane being torn and ripped apart by strange water creatures with bodies like jets and strange fins on top, razor sharp teeth spilling his blood and staining the water pink as entrails and tissues float throughout the liquid. It grabs at Fai's legs and soaks his clothing, slowing his forward movement where he watches his lover be torn to shreds, trying to reach himself. Rain intensity develops and Fai adds his own water, salty tears pooling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. It's all he tastes, salty water and a hint of tangy, coppery blood.

"Kurogane-sama! Kuro-tin! NO!"

Water climbs up his calves and thighs, his waist and stomach.  
I can't swim, Fai thinks in panic. I don't know how to swim! But he pushes forward.

Ribs, chest, shoulders...

Kurogane is still there, his head floating dead and severed in the water. Fai wails, reaching, raising his arms to get there. He sees a final wave coming and he's on the very tips of his toes, no idea how to stay above, gulping one last breath as a wave crashes over his head, sucking him into the water and sending him tumbling and terrified. Liquid squeezes and pushes at him and he spins past Kurogane's head screaming, bubbles cascading from his mouth, the last of his air. Fai sinks deeper and deeper, reaching for up, his lungs screaming for oxygen and fight slowing more and more each moment. He cries out for Kurogane one last time, losing his will to live, eyes shutting and world going black...

"Fai!" A soft thudding on the back of his head, wet on his cheeks and a firm grip on his shoulders. "Fai! Mage! Get up! Wake your ass up!"

Fai wakes with a huge gasp, shooting straight up. His head reels and the world wavers for a moment, his thin chest rising and falling and whimpers and whines busting from his lungs.

"Hey! What happened? Are you okay?" Kurogane takes his chin in his fingers, turning his face to his. Fai's lip quivers, tears cascading over his face. He throws his arms around Kurogane's neck, burying his face in the curve of his shoulder and throat. It's hitsuzen that he had such a bad nightmare curled against his lover like this.

"I... You... We... It..." he chokes out a sob. Kurogane tightens his arms around the tiny man's torso, tightening his fingers in his hair and pulling him close. He runs his hand over Fai's bare back, bending over him.

"Hey... Shh... It's okay..." he mumbles into his ear, scared himself of what Fai was dreaming of and worried out of his mind. Fai wails unintelligible words into his chest , slowly becoming legible.

"You're here... Safe... Not... Kuro... What was it?" Fai's voice trembles, squeezing Kurogane's body tight with his thin arms. "What was it called?"

"What was what called?" Kurogane's voice is unusually soft trying to comfort the one he's found himself to love. This is the first time he's used this voice, and without the man, he probably would have never even knew he could speak in such a manner. Fai shakes in his arms, terrified of what he found in Dreams.

"The water! It was huge! It took you... It... It was salty and cold... It..."

"The Ocean?" Kurogane is thoroughly confused. What's so bad about the ocean?

Fai's shaking stops in only a moment, his cheek still plastered against the chest of the other.

"The Ocean," he whispers finally, breaking the silence of only their breath in the night. The dark room is chilly so he snuggles tighter into Kurogane, eyelids fluttering. "The Ocean." He closes his eyes, soul calmed by the very much aliveness of his true love and question finally answered by the same voice that denied him that before.

"I'll tell you the rest in the morning," he mumbles, already drifting. He lifts his head, staring at Kurogane's barely visible form in the dark with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. Kurogane nods uncertainly but trusts Fai enough, knowing that he will do what he promised if reminded.

"Okay," he whispers. Fai's head drops and he lies back with him, pulling the blanket up over the two as he snuggles his small, frightened body against his larger one.

"The Ocean," Fai murmurs one more time, losing himself entirely to sleep. This time though, he doesn't travel to Dreams; he just lets his soul hang suspended in the calm works of just... Sleep.

* * *

Hi again! Bottom of the page, aren't we o.O this was on the Oregon coast if you were wondering, probably sounds like every other beach everywhere... Except for maybe the fact Oregon is constantly raining and beaches are supposed to be sunny... Or... AHHHH anyway. Review if you can, what do you think of the names? Should have stuck with just Kuro-sama? Hmmm... thank you for reading! I'll try and get another up soon!

^^^^^^Again, pre-written XD but nothing much else to say but I'll update soon, check my profile for more imformation on the like 3 other things I'm trying to update too and still have it some sort of quality! Thank you!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	6. Passion

hELLO! oH DEAR... cAPS... there we go :) sorry this took so long! Very, very busy. But no excuses, Jessie! Nopie Nope! Either way, here's the enxt one. A bit longer then i usually write, but pretty good i think :) warming them up to each other 3 Hmm another kitchen one ;) I'm thinking making this only about 10 chapters, and possibly turning one of my one-shots into a sequel. That i already have up hahaha. Either way... That would make this only a 10 day thing, but whatever. They're stuck together. FOREVER!

Butttttttt, anywayyyyyy, thank you to all my readers for... reading... ;D and see you at the end! Ignore this:

Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA. NOT THE CHARACTERS. NOPE.

* * *

Kurogane can't sleep after Fai's outburst. In his arms Kurogane holds the small man, feeling the throbbing of his heartbeat pulse through his body. His breath is deep and relaxed, caught in the grasp of sleep. Kurogane watches his face, calmed for once, and wonders what was going on in his mind.

"You're a strange little bastard, aren't you," he murmurs against his hair. A passion is building up inside of him that makes him just want to hold him forever, keep him close and never let anything else touch him. He tightens his grip around Fai again, closing his eyes tight. He never wants to let him go. Never. If they could stay here forever, he would be the happiest man on earth. If he could change that forced, fake smile into a real one, he'd never have a reason to frown again. If he could give him everything in the world he wanted, he'd never want to ever return to Japan. All he wants now, all he wishes, is for Fai to be happy. And he's considering asking Yûko for it.

Fai whines slightly in his arms, struggling in his squeeze. Kurogane releases him and glances at his face. Fai's soft lips are just barely parted, feathery hair around his face. Kurogane sighs softly. One of these days he'll find it in himself to say his name. One day Fai's name will be spoken from his lips. One day.

...

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous wanna be a star, I wanna have boobies," Fai expertly flips an egg on his frying pan, singing lightly under his breath. In his other hand he pops several slices of toast into the toaster, moving around to the bacon and flipping that, then the pancakes. He has all but one burner going and cooking everything to perfection; flipping something here, turning it there, stirring, putting another thing on a plate and buttering it while something else fries. It takes him only 20 minutes to have everything cooked, put onto plates and the table set, which is just when the Puppies file into the room.

"Good morning!" the little mage sings out.

"Good morning, Big Kitty-san," replies Syorran. Kurogane grunts.

"Eat up now, or you won't be able to kill all the scary monsters," Fai swings around the table and taps both of them on the head. Kurogane growls but Syorran just continues eating, ignoring the man's flit about the room. He stops at the counter and turns the oven on a bit, putting his, Sakura's and Mokona's food in to keep warm. When he turns around again Kurogane is staring where his ass was just when he was bent over, quickly looking down to his food. Fai smirks.

"So, when are the Puppies coming home tonight?" he questions innocently, cradling his chin in his palms and sticking out his butt again. Kurogane looks at him with a strange look in his eyes that confuses Fai, but he ignores it for the time being. Syorran glances up from him food at Kurogane, who continues to stare at Fai.

"Around 6," is all he says. Crimson eyes keep on staring at gold and blue and white. Aqua stares back at black and red and tan, until Kurogane turns to Syorran and stands up, food eaten and plates dirtied in all but a moment.

"Come on," he grunts. "Get out the door. I'll meet you in a minute."

Syorran nods and tells Fai thank you with his usual bow, hurrying to the door with sword in hand. Again, Kurogane turns to Fai and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he rumbles. Fai blinks.

"Well, there was toast, and eggs, and ba-"

"Not food, idiot. Your dream last night," Kurogane steps right up to the chef and pins him against the fridge. Fai stares up at him with a puzzled smile.

"What dream?"

"The one that woke me up in the middle of the night."

Fai continues to stare blankly.

"With the ocean." His face clears. "Oh. That dream."

Kurogane watches Fai glance away, avoiding his gaze with a tiny grin. Kurogane will never admit how much worry he felt last night, but now curiosity is taking over. Fai glances towards the door, his escape. Kurogane has seen him do it before.

"It's a very... Long story. And Little Puppy-kun is waiting. Go fight stuff, Kuro-strong!" Fai kisses him lightly on the lips and spins the warrior around, avoiding the matter completely and marching his mate towards the front door. Kurogane lets him lead and doesn't respond, silently exiting the door and meeting up with his student. Through the window Fai watches them leave, rethinking of the dream he had and what impression it made. It wipes the smile from his face.

Kurogane better forget by the time they get back, he thinks. He knows he won't, though, so Fai thinks up a new story to tell his lover.

"But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it... You just might get it... And Yûko will charge yeh..." Fai chuckles to himself, returning to the kitchen and tightening his apron. The café needs to be prepared for the day, because it will be open in only an hour or two. Most people in the morning only come for coffee or some kind of muffin or something, so that's what he works on getting together.

"Good morning, Big Kitty-sama," Sakura yawns from the doorway just as he trades the breakfast food from the oven with the muffin batter. He turns to her with a smile and sees her sleepy little face with Mokona perched on her shoulder. Hitsuzen that she came out just at that time.

"Good morning!" he sings. She smiles a bit at him and sits down at the table where Fai serves them both. "I'm sorry I already ate. I would've waited, but I got a bit hungry," he apologizes. She just shakes her head in a passive way.

"No worries..."

The princess seems more distant then usual, Fai thinks to himself. We have to find her feather soon. I'll inform the Puppies later...

With a slightly worried air he watches her eat but she stays awake and makes it into her work uniform, so he gives her the easy job of dishes and taking orders as the day starts off.

It goes by lazily. Enough people come by to keep the three of them busy, but not so much that it's absolutely crazy. Either way, by the end of the day, they need to go shopping. At 5 they close up and Fai brings Sakura and Mokona to the market with him. They should be back before Kurogane and Syorran get home.

"Okay, Little Kitty-hime, we need flour, eggs, sugar, milk, and strawberries. Can you get those for me?" all of the items he listed are fairly close together, and he can find the more difficult items like mint and rhubarb and coffee grounds himself in nearby stalls. He's keeping a close eye on the princess just in case, and told Mokona to keep with her.

"Yes," she strolls off to find her items. Fai trails behind a bit and halts at first a fruit stand, and then a vegetable, and several other market attractions before he's found all he needs. The princess has been shopping close by so now only a bread stall and herb table lie in between stage mother and adopted daughter. Sakura is just picking up the eggs, carefully placing them in her basket and trading the man her money card. Fai turns away for just a moment to check the prices on chocolate-obnoxiously overpriced-and when he turns back, the signs shine clear before his eyes. "Hime!" he cries, trying to reach the princess in a frenzied panic with a desperate leap. But he's entirely too far away to catch her.

Down, down, down towards the ground she falls. Mokona tumbles to the side and underneath her the pebbly cobblestone smirks, ready to snap up at messy brown-blonde strands.

"No!" Fai's bags are on the ground and he watches in horror as her legs go down, and her butt, and the basket crashes, and her head is caught safely by Syorran. Fai's heart pounds in his ears. The student warrior lifts Sakura up and looks around, locking eyes with Fai. Hitsuzen.

"Little Puppy-kun!" cries the mage. Syorran smiles sheepishly.

"Hello, Big Kitty-san..." he glances down at the beauty in his arms. Fai blushes deep red.

"I can't apologize enough, we were only a few feet away and I thought that Mokona could-"

"What are you apologizing for, Big Kitty-san?" Syorran is confused. "I saw at least four other people about to grab her."

"Yes, but... Well..." Fai's cheeks glow. Syorran laughs at his embarrassment, and then becomes serious.

"Big Doggy-san wants you home. He told me to go get you. If you carry the bags I'll carry the princess," Mokona hops up on Syorran's shoulder. It seems like a deal to Fai, who agrees, and they walk back to the café.

Back inside, Kurogane is setting up his room. He's not entirely sure what he's doing or how it looks, but he hopes that the mage will like it. It's been so stressful recently for him and he just... Doesn't want that for him. So he's planned a quieter night for the two of them, even with the kids in the house. In the kitchen he kept having the most vivid fantasies of grabbing the mage from behind with his butt sticking out, tearing off their pants and going from there.

Or maybe... He could kick them out...

Walking towards their home, Fai is fretting. He's fretting about how emotionally he acted when the princess was about to hurt herself.

_I can't care! I still can't care! Kurogane is the exception! Kurogane... And Sakura... And Mokona... And... Syorran..._

He bites his lip. The way he's positioned behind Syorran works to his advantage because again, like only a few days ago, he's fighting back tears that keep trying to come. Inside of him is this war that he wants to love them and let himself care, but the need to protect himself is just as weighty. His slim fingers tighten around the handle of the bag held against his palm and his eyes close for only a moment, blue disappearing under a creamy film shot through with delicate lavender.

"Dammit," he hisses in a voice soft enough that only he can hear. Aqua opens to the world once more and the café is in view just down the block. Fai shakes his blonde locks. "Dammit."

"Mokona, would you please get the door?" Syorran inquires before the café front. The little pork bun nods and uses all of its weight to press down the handle. They enter the place and Syorran returns the princess to her quarters, Fai taking everything else into the kitchen to put away. The small noises he makes as he replaces everything alert Kurogane.

Silent as a mouse, the ninja sneaks up on Fai. Fai is busily sorting through the eggs, taking the cracked ones from Sakura's fall and dropping them into a mixing bowl to make some sort of brownie for after dinner. He's taking one gently in his fingers, cracking it, disposing of the eggshell in the compost bin. Another, crack, toss. One more, crack, toss. Kurogane times his move perfectly and just as Fai releases the egg from his grip-

"Gotcha!" Kurogane sweeps the mage up, spins him around and kisses him long and deep. Fai yelps in surprise and laughs against his lover's lips, even though it's a bit stiff. He put on his act just in time.

"Kuro-sneaky! What was that for? I could have gotten eggs all over the floor!" he taps the warrior's nose with one finger, face only inches away. Kurogane has him held to his body by his waist, one of Fai's arms caught between the two but the other resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm, I just thought you'd want a nice greeting," he kisses the chef again while simultaneously sliding his hands down and squeezing his butt, earning another wave of giggles from Fai. These are more nervous then flirty, but the hard warrior doesn't catch that.

"Kuro! The kids!" he enforces his protest with a little whap on his chest, twisting in the strong man's embrace.

"Mmmm, one more, mmmm..." Kurogane trails one hand from the bottom of Fai's small butt to his chin, tracing along his side and chest, and tilting up his face for better access. Fai quiets down for this one, allowing himself to momentarily lose himself in the moment. It's only them, held in each other's arms; blue and red, black and gold, phoenix and dragon, warrior and magician. Fai forgets everything for just that moment held in Kurogane's strong, safe grasp. Both men are reluctant to break the hold, but the rustling of Syorran coming down the hall demands it, so they break. Kurogane plunks himself down at the table staring up at the ceiling, and Fai goes back to his eggs. The scene the teenager walks into is completely mundane and doesn't worry him in the least.

"The princess is safe," he informs them. Both men nod and don't reply, leading into an awkward silence. Kurogane glances at Fai, stirring his eggs nonchalantly. Syorran bites his lip in an awkward way and thinks of something to say. Finding nothing, he comes up with an excuse to leave.

"I, uh, I'm going to practice my sword work out back until dinner," is what he comes up with before taking his leave. Kurogane glances at Fai, not looking at him, but out the window at a willow tree. Its thin branches waver in the breeze and remind him of sorrow, a small knot growing in his throat. From behind him Kurogane clasps his arms about his waist, dropping his lips to his throat. Fai tilts his head to the side for better access, laying his hand on the side of Kurogane's face.

"Ahh, Kuro-wan, not right now..."

"Why not? Kids aren't here," he backtracks, running his tongue along the edge of Fai's collar. "Well, the boy. And the princess is sleeping. And the pork bun is... Pork bunning."

Fai snorts. "Nice one."

Kurogane just noses the hollow under Fai's lobe, breathing hotly in his ear. The slim man's body stiffens and Kurogane presses himself against Fai's leg, letting him feel the throbbing want he has for him there.

"We could be quiet," he murmurs. "And quick."

A shiver rolls down Fai's spine and he turns his head slightly, whimpering his shaky agreement into the larger man's ear. Kurogane runs the very edge of his teeth over his partner's skin and bites down firmly, listening to the mewl that the man under his control emits. The sound makes him harden even more against his leg.

"Just relax," he rumbles. "We've done it before. This time will be just a little... Different."

Fai is only able to nod. He feels Kurogane's hand slip down and undo his pants, running around his own hardening cock with just enough pressure. The mage bites his lip and closes his eyes as Kurogane's hand travels down into his boxers and strokes his fancy. Icy-hot electric currents fly across his skin and shock his system, the entirety of him giving a jolt at the feeling of the warrior's rough fingers pinching his head.

"Gahhh," he hisses between his teeth. Kurogane smirks and bites him again, pinching simultaneously and feeling him squirm. He spends another minute touching and dragging his nails gently across Fai's hardened member, the other unbuttoning his own pants. His hand, already damp with Fai's juice, slides across his hip and tugs down his boxers and reveals his tight, pale ass that he squeezes hungrily. Fai's hips push forward into the counter and a gorgeous sound comes from his mouth, halfway between a moan and a protest. Reveling in the sound, Kurogane gently pushes apart the two orbs of flesh and traces his finger around Fai's hole.

All of a sudden, the little mage is gasping. He's pushing himself in little motions against the counter, begging for Kurogane while the man bites and sucks elsewhere on his throat, leaving behind a chain of purple bruises. He slowly plunges one finger inside of the hot, tight confines of his lover, trying to distract him from the momentary pain that makes him suck in a sharp breath. He twists his finger a bit until the tensed muscles relax, all the while nibbling and kissing all if the skin he can get his mouth at on Fai. He's moving fast and slightly hurried, nervous that they'll get caught but wanting the blonde so, so bad. In he sticks another finger a moment later, hot and wet muscles gripping slightly as he pulls in and out and splits them apart, running his tongue up the side of Fai's neck and along the shell of his ear to taste that sweet, sweet taste. He can feel the man grinding himself on the edge of the counter to fix his own needs, whimpering and gasping already. Kurogane pulls his fingers out and puts both hands on the mage's hips.

"You ready?" he growls in the mage's ear, placing himself at Fai's newly stretched entrance. The little man nods and braces himself, clutching the edge of the counter beside his hips and Kurogane's hands with already white knuckles. Kurogane smirks and nods, shoving in and smacking Fai's fancy into the wall. He cries out in temporary pain as he gets used to the enormous girth inside of him, and Kurogane's hand comes up to cover his mouth as he pulls out and pushes again. Against his palm Fai is screaming in no time.

With Kurogane brushing against his special little spot and his hardened dick rubbing along the counter with each thrust, he's going crazy. Kurogane pulls the man close to him with his spare arm and pushes him away, leaving his nose buried in his partner's neck and groaning there. They bump-bump-bump against the long row of cabinets lining the wall and both men feel that steady crawl towards the edge of the cliff where they're both headed. There's a pressure inside of both their bellies and Fai grabs onto Kurogane's wrist over his mouth, digging in his nails. His other hand squeezes the dark male's shoulder over his own, eyes squeezed shut and moaning under the barrier of his hand.

They're both close. They're both about to go, and neither of them has an issue with it. But Kurogane has another idea.

"Mage!" he suddenly yells, spooking the man so that he lets go. He spins the limber man around and traps his cock between them, plunging back in once more and practically lifting him with his hips. Backwards over the counter he leans Fai and muffles his sounds with his own mouth, swallowing his moans and fighting back with his own groans as they come near, so near. He growls loudly and slides a finger up Fai's underside, and that's it. Both of their shirts are sprayed in his essence and his breath stops, pressing up and even further onto Kurogane with his muscles tightened. Kurogane goes right after that and Fai's muscles milk ever last drop of his love out of him and deep into his belly. They scream into each other and watch a show of beautiful fireworks, both men grasping at the other.

Blue opens to red. Red opens to blue, and two breathy smiles break apart two sweaty faces.

"What did I tell you, we wouldn't get caught," Kurogane pulls back and kisses Fai, a soft kiss that lasts few moments. He's being gentle now, arms wound under the smaller man's and slowly massaging his shoulders as he kisses him like that again, and again, and again until Fai pushes him away.

"Kuro-hot, we need to change," he gasps. "Can you grab me a shirt?"

Fai shoves the smirking warrior off and out of him and zips his pants, stripping off his shirt and handing it to Kurogane as he zips his pants. He stares hungrily at his bare chest, to the point where Fai whacks his arm.

"Go change, Kuro-tin! Go!" he's relaxed and teasing now and Kurogane's heart fills up knowing that.

"Alright," he chuckles. Fai turns back to his rejected brownie mix and realizes he needs to make actual food.

_ Well, there are frozen pizzas in the freezer_. And he makes those.

After dinner, once Mokona and the children are all settled, the two men lie in bed curled into each other. Fai is nestled tightly into Kurogane's chest and said warrior strokes the other's soft hair, laying his lips on his head.

"We should do that again sometime," he rumbles. "We've done it twice in the kitchen now."

"Mmm..." Fai mumbles sleepily. He doesn't really feel like thinking about that too much.

"Fine," Kurogane chuckles. His face gets serious though, and he lowers his lips right at Fai's ear. "But pretty soon mage, we're going to have to get each and every room in this damn house."

* * *

hELLO AGAIN! cAPS... this isn't my computer, so it's weird haha. Anyway, I'll try and update faster, but it might not happn very fast! Babysitting 11AM-7PM sooo not much time there, but I've been trying. Thank you all for reading and getting this far! It's getting a bit long, isn't it? The sequel I think may end up being Split, which would be the end. Just a thought. So about 4 more chapters to this one, and we're to the end! How many rooms are left? ;D I'll spare the children, no worries! And if you want to know the end of this one, don't read Split! unless you already did haha. I'll work on a sequel to Feeding, too, and I want to do a OuranxTsubasa crossover. Twins. :3

Again, thank you for reading, and see you next chapter! Reviews always welocome, and I'm Betareading!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	7. The Forgotten and The Remembrance

Hello! So, it's 1:30 in the morning in a state different then the one I'm usually in, so this has been fairly interesting! This chapter is actually a lot longer then I thought it would be. Like. Twice as long. Hope you don't mind D: it's a very, you crouching chapter. Get the double meaning? Heh. Heh. I just wanna say right now thank you to my readers for sticking with it! It makes me slightly depressed that I've been working on this for so long and so hard and I post one story for Ouran and it gets twice as many views... **sigh** thank you, dear readers and followers, and enjoy! See you at the bottom! And thank you for all of your continued support and love! By the way, this chapter was supposed to be called The Forgotten and Whit Is Told Remembering, but i just tried to post it and it aas too long -.- Anyway, name update! Youll see why! disclaimer: don't own it. Hence the name FANFICTION.

* * *

Kurogane is just realizing he forgot to set up what he was going to do for Fai the night before. He had parts set up, but with how they went to bed in the dark the mage never noticed and he never remembered. Always an early riser, Kurogane just hopes that he didn't notice any of the candles randomly placed or the roses in his closet, although why he would be in his closet is beyond him. He's just fretting when all of a sudden he jumps back as something connects squarely with the side of his head.

"Shit!" he yells. Syorran stares at him with large eyes, sword still gripped in his palm.

"I'm so sorry, Big Puppy-san! You said to land a hit, so-"

"Stop the apologizing," Kurogane grumps. "Good work. You did what you were supposed to, boy." Syorran bows briefly and waits for further instruction, gazing with chocolate eyes at his instructor, who doesn't quite take the hint.

"What?" he snarls. He can almost imagine a tail on the rear of his little student, the way he's looking at him. No wonder Fai named him Little Puppy.

"I'm just waiting for what's next, Big Puppy-san," he replies. His eyes flick down to his secured sword and back up, a bit of hope shining through. Kurogane gets it and sighs, unsheathing his own.

"You want to fight?" he questions. Syorran nods furiously, a smile lighting up his face. Again, Kurogane sighs. "I suppose I did promise that once you land a hit you'll be able to fight with your blade…"

He turns his crimson gaze to the teen, looking even more like an excited puppy. A small smirk tugs at the corners of his lips and he pull out his sword all the way, the blade making a _shing_ as he pulls it out.

"Well, out with it!" he commands, spooking the brunet boy. "Or I'll cut of your head!"

"Yessir!" Syorran yelps, struggling to untangle the string around his sheath and finally freeing his blade. It glimmers in the light, and he seems a bit awed by it all.

"Take your stance," barks Kurogane. Syorran immediately holds himself on his guard, ready to defend, since Kurogane always attacks him first. The stand off like that, the wind riffling their clothes and hair, a tension growing between the two as the seriousness of the situation sinks in. Now is when real damage could come in, but Syorran is ready, as deemed by his master. They wait another moment until the young student realizes he's to go first, and go first he does.

"Yah!" he cries, lunging at Kurogane. And so the fight begins.

…

Fai's been having a horrible day since he woke up. He couldn't sleep for another nightmare, but one that didn't wake his mate up. This one was about a jumble of broken memories he's kept hidden away of his past; deep, dark, horrible things he's tried to hide— and has—up until now.

He rolled out of bed around 4:45 and tripped over something, stubbing his toe and hurting his ankle. Then, he was spooked in the dark by a cat outside and ripped his favorite work shirt, which he now has to sew. Only later cooking he burned his hand and the muffins he was attempting to bake because of dozing off, and breakfast was a wreck and everyone had cereal. He ran out of eggs because of people's orders so he's had a limited menu, and his hair's been an absolute mess. Sakura tripped, too, and broke an entire pile of plates and passed out cleaning them up, so she has a cut on her arm. The entirety of it all has the mage in a foul mood and Mokona has to hear of it, the only one around to help and keep the blond from spontaneously combusting.

"Mokona will help! Mokona will help! Tell Mokona what to do!" the pork bun squeals. Fai turns to the little creature with eyes shooting lasers, forcing the thing to yelp and cower.

"Don't hurt Mokona, don't hurt Mokona!" Mokona pleads. Fai drops a pile of dirty plates in the sink and points at them with a long finger, snapping out in short syllables.

"Plates. Clean them," and he walks away to take orders, leaving the tiny, scared creature to wash dishes.

"Big Kitty is mean again," Mokona whimpers. "Mokona doesn't like when Big Kitty is mean!"

Out in the café Fai has his smile put on, bright and almost skipping as he glides gracefully around from table to table telling of their available options, but the glee never reaches his eyes. He has to work the kitchen, act as bus boy, waiter and host, so he's tired by the end of the day. Serving their last customers of the day—a mother, what seems to be her boyfriend and her obvious daughter—he's totally at his end.

"We have no more eggs right now and we deeply apologize, so if you need more time to order, I'll happily give you that time," Usually he would mean that but now he's just being polite, wanting every last person not in his immediate group the hell out of his damn restaurant. The little girl, all pink and white frills and strawberry-blonde waves with piercing red eyes almost like Kurogane's but softer, gazes up at him with a curious expression. His attention falls onto the older people of the group, who deftly order.

"Hmm, could I have a cheese omelet and an iced tea?" the woman asks, flashing a bright smile that matches the rest of her primped look. Fai's eyebrow ticks slightly. Did he not say they were out of eggs?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're all out of eggs. I could offer you a sampler if you'd like, though," he smiles again, clenched hands held behind his back. She nods, lips pursed a bit in slight displeasure. He turns to the man, equally as nice looking, with dark hair combed back from his glamorous face. It matches the woman's, almost looking like he's wearing as much makeup as her. He orders just the same but with a Coke, and Fai turns to the girl. She just asks for some yogurt and jam and toast, considering the fact that they're a little breakfast-coffee café. She also wants water, and Fai gives a smile, turning away to get their drinks.

"Bitch doesn't even know what an omelet is made of," he snarls as he enters the kitchen. "Omelets are made of eggs. We're out of eggs. She doesn't understand that?" he grumbles as he gets drinks and Mokona is nowhere to be seen, but the dishes are done.

_Probably sleeping with Sakura_, he thinks to himself, taking the ordered drinks and placing them on a tray he then brings out and puts down. The two adults are so engrossed in each other they don't notice him put them down, but the little girl tugs on the hem of his jacket.

"Yes, sweetie-chan?" he smiles, bending down on to her level with his hands on his knees. He has a sudden image of Kurogane grabbing him from behind but shakes it out of his mind as the girl talks, shaming himself from thinking such things around such an innocent thing.

"Mister, do you need any help?" the question from her sweet lips surprises Fai so that he blinks his wide cerulean eyes, glancing up at her hosts who aren't paying a lick of attention to her at all. He smiles, standing up.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this is a bit strange to ask, but could your daughter assist me in the kitchen as something to do? It would come at no extra charge," he smiles and and girl turns hopefully. The mother glances with fire-red eyes between the two and nods, smiling.

"Of course," she purrs, before turning her back again and continuing her conversation. Fai smiles to the girl once more and leads her gracefully back to the kitchen where he has a few burners going and multiple pans, which he then proceeds to cook on with the help of the young girl.

"And what would your name be, cutie-chan?" he asks, turning with a smile. She's lightened his mood a bit, and he's glad to have the company and help. She looks up and replies in a velvety voice, "Chii."

Fai practically cuts off his finger with the knife he's using. He looks at her and the resemblance, and he remembers how Yûko said they might meet people who resemble other people from their own worlds, but are not. This must be one of those some such people, but so much younger that he didn't make the connection.

"May I call you Chii-sweet?" he asks. She nods and continues to poke at the bacon he has frying on the griddle, while he works on cutting the potatoes for hash browns.

"What's your name, mister?"

Fai glances down at her, looking so sweet, and breaks out in a real smile.

"Fai," he replies. She nods and they finish up their cooking with plenty of little questions and chitchat, until they have their meal and are off. Chii waves to Fai as they leave and he waves back, cleaning up their table humming a tune he used to sing with his Chii. He feels a bit nostalgic all of a sudden and sighs as he cleans, waiting for the Puppies to come home with their tails wagging, ready for the dinner he has waiting for them warming in the oven.

...

They've been fighting for over an hour now, and neither combatant has landed a hit. Both stare off at each other, huffing deeply to catch their breath.

_Damn, I never thought he'd be this good_, Kurogane thinks. Of course, Syorran isn't just using his sword; he's combined his kicking style with his sword style already, and a slightly desperate look has come into his eyes. Kurogane is angry and not as tired as the student, and the fact that he hasn't thrown his sword off yet is really cheesing him. And he's been thinking of Fai this whole time so he's been distracted. But still, he never thought that he'd have to pay too much attention while fighting the boy. He plans this last attack to end the match so they can go home.

"On your guard!" he roars, raising his blade. Syorran mimics his move and looks absolutely terrified while doing so. Kurogane is in the same mood he gets before destroying someone much weaker then him, though he isn't quite sure if Syorran is that much weaker then himself. The two males face of for the last time before Kurogane lunges, twists his wrist around Syorran's sword, flings it through the air and presses the flat of his blade against the defenseless teen's throat.

"Match over," he pants, leaned close to his so-called son. "Retrieve your weapon and we'll return home."

With another shing he has his sword away and starts to walk back, chest heaving and heart pounding in his ears. Syorran scrambles to grab his belongings and catch up to his quickly retreating guardian that's lost in his own thoughts.

_Have I become weak? Soft? Was the curse placed on me a fluke? I should have been able to pound the boy in moments. Or maybe the damn mage has just done something to my head. That would explain a lot_.

Thinking of everything, Kurogane is grumbly as they enter the café. Syorran heads straight for the showers and Kurogane to his room, changing from his sweaty clothes into something a bit comfier and fresher smelling. The mage would appreciate it. Both puppies sense a bit of a negative energy in the house and Fai is nowhere to be seen, so that can't be a good thing. Kurogane decides to find him in a bit and drag him into the shower with him, just to make the day a bit better for the both of them.

Kurogane enters his room and locks the door behind him, slipping out of his shirt and pants and into some baggy sweats and a loose tank. All black, of course, because no other color appeals to him much. Except blue… and gold… and silver…

He shakes his head out. Later. He'll go into that later. For now, he has a room to set up.

…

"What the hell…" Fai pounds his fist on the door, trying to open it. He never closed Kurogane's door and it doesn't lock automatically, so it means that either Kurogane is home or someone has taken over his room while he was in his taking out his frustration on a poor, innocent pillow, smashing it with his fists until his arms gave out. He's not usually so violent, but today just really sucked. And now, faced with this damn door, he's thinking about getting violent again.

"Open the door!" he growls at it, pounding it harder. "Open this damn door, or, I swear, I will use my magic! And that will not be pretty! Open it! Open it dammit, OPEN THE—"

Fai pitches forward at the opening of the door and is soon pounding at Kurogane's chest, surprising them both. The ninja catches him against his body and stops his fists out of instinct.

"Who the hell—Kurogane-san?" Fai's eyes light up a bit and he's so shocked that his entire name bursts from his lips. It surprises Kurogane too, and he tips his chin up, tilting his head this way and that.

"Something wrong with your head, mage? You said my name. A little strange, ey?" he's grinning like a fool, happy just to be holding onto his little lover. Fai glares at him.

"You scared me, that's what's wrong, not my head! Today was just awful," he pouts, pushing at Kurogane to let go.

"Is that right? What happened?" Kurogane is having fun being the one to tease today, amused as Fai tries to escape his hold, all the while running his mouth and looking like a teenage girl who's date went wrong.

"Well I hurt my foot this morning and then a stupid cat scared me so I ripped my favorite shirt! That's going to take a long time to sew right without it looking all weird, and it will never be the same! And then I burned my hand and we ran out of eggs…"

"Mmhm? Yeah?" Kurogane is still grinning, entertained beyond belief of Fai's little bitch fit and how he's still trying to escape, though not very hard. He puts his input in where needed and pays half attention to Fai's ranting, more focused on when he'll stop talking and he can capture his lips in his own.

"And some bitch ordered an omelet! After I told her we were out of eggs! It was horrible! But she had this little girl who was just so cute, and her name was Chii! And she looked like Chii… Chii…" his gaze goes a bit distant and Kurogane feels a small twinge of jealousy at the look in his eye, tipping Fai's chin again so he looks him straight in the face.

"You know, I could make you feel a lot better," he raises one sharp eyebrow and pulls the smaller man flush against his body, pressing his hips tight with the other's. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Kuro-wan, I have to-"

"Nuh-uh-uh, I'm taking you to the shower whether you like it or not. I thought you'd just agree and make it that much easier."

"Kuro-needy!" Fai protests, attempting to push away again. He can feel Kurogane hardening and it's making his fancy grow, but at the moment he really doesn't want to give in. He just wants to curl up, go to sleep and forget the whole day.

Kurogane doesn't.

"Come on, mage, don't make me beg," he slides his hand down and around Fai's body and squeezes his ass gently, backing the two of them up out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Kuro-pipi..." Fai twists again but Kurogane just sighs and hoists him over his shoulder, Fai's hands hanging by his ass. "Kuro-tan! Let me down!" with his hands curled into fists he pounds on his butt, making the warrior chuckle.

"Nope! We're going by my rules, blondie!" Kurogane marches them down the hall and into the empty baths. If Syorran was there earlier he's not now, and the two men are alone. All the while down the hall Fai beats his fists on Kurogane's butt but it only makes him chuckle.

"Kuro-meanie! What're you doing?"

"Hush. Let me do this," Kurogane sets Fai on his feet and undoes his tie and shirt, stripping off his clothes until he's standing naked in front of him. The warrior lowers his eyes to the light curls around his base and can see that he's not as turned on as he could be, so he hands him a soft towel from the rack beside him. Fai just watches quietly, curious of what his partner is about to do to him. A feeling in his gut leads him to believe that it's going to make his day a lot better then it has been, so he's not fighting against the larger man's efforts. Kurogane walks him to the oversized bath and turns the water there on hot, letting it run for a minute and pinning the blond to the wall in the meantime.

"I'm gonna make you feel good tonight, mage, and don't you deny it afterwards either," he slides his hands down his sides and undoes his towel without losing eye contact, pressing his lips onto his and kissing softly, feeling the white rectangle of material fall to the ground.

"Now go to the bath," he whispers against his lips. "And sit in there. Don't argue."

Fai doesn't argue. He just follows Kurogane's directions as he climbs into the steaming water, and it burns at first, his skin going pink, but the hot water relaxes his muscles. Kurogane settles behind him and lays his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently on either side of his neck.

"Kuro-thoughtful... What're you..."

"You had a bad day," he murmurs right into his ear. His sweaty skin is pressed on Kurogane's tank top and he kisses his throat momentarily, sliding his lip back up and biting his earlobe. "And I said I'd make it better..."

Fai is like molded clay under his hands. He melts completely and sinks low in the water slowly creeping up above his legs. Kurogane leaves his massage briefly and comes back with candles that he places everywhere, sparking ech with a match. They light the room in a gossamer glow, throwing shadows everywhere. The water is up to about Fai's mid-stomach and Kurogane is laying rose petals on top of the water and setting wine beside the bath, two glasses balanced in his palm. He pours them both half full and hands one to Fai, who takes a tentative sip. Kurogane smiles and does the same before setting his down and putting his hands back to work. Getting Fai relaxed is his goal, so he can make him forget all his worries and plunge him into a world of pleasure.

"Kuro-tan.. Ahh..." Steam is rising everywhere and his glass is sloshing in moments under the work of Kurogane's hands pressing into his muscles and rolling all of the knots out. His eyelids are fluttering and Kurogane notices the water at a reasonable level, leaving his partner to shut it off. Fai barely notices, sunk down in the bath with his hand breaking the surface holding his condensation-covered wineglass. Out of his grasp the warrior gently plucks it and sets it aside, dropping his pants and shirt and sliding into the water with the mage. He's positioned right over him with his knees on either side of his legs and hands bracing him on the edge of the bath, face bent low over Fai's.

Slowly, ever so slowly he kisses him, barely brushing their lips together. He waits until Fai pushes for more and he picks up the pace, kissing him more fervently and passionately as they continue. His hands tighten around the edge of the tub. Both of them are becoming harder then before, and the hot water around them relaxes all of their muscles so they're practically mush.

Down, down, down Kurogane brings one hand, feeling Fai's smooth skin under the surface of the water and trailing down his cheat and stomach, gently taking him in his hand, squeezing around his girth and pumping once up his length. Fai gasps and sits up from his relaxed position but Kurogane pushes him back down.

"Let me do this," he rumbles. Reluctantly Fai nods, eyes half-shut and muscles utterly dead. Kurogane pumps him fully a few more times and slides the same hand lower, feeling for an even hotter tunnel where he inserts his first finger. Fai is so relaxed it barely even hurts the more he stretches him with one finger pushed in and out and spun, then two grazing his hot walls and spilt apart and three, before Kurogane lifts his body up and has himself placed.

But he waits.

He wants this to be special. He wants this to take away all the worries his lover has and have his mind focused on only one thing, and give him all the joy he can, at least briefly. So he waits, giving attention to the member of his love with his rough hand turned soft at the prospect of bringing pleasure to the one he cares about most in this world.

"You know, mage..." Kurogane hesitates slightly, mouth again up close to Fai's ear. "You're... Beautiful. You're the most amazing thing I know," it's strange to hear such sweet things coming from his lips. He can't see Fai's face, but he hears his breath catch. Kurogane gently presses his head up against the magician's opening as he speaks, alerting him of his intentions.

"Go," Fai whispers shakily. It has a double meaning, and Kurogane understands both.

"You're an amazing cook," he presses in on that, groaning a bit and both of them pushing their hips at each other. "And you handle the younger ones so well. I... I don't think that without you I... I could have ever really cared about anyone else," it comes out forced in some places as he picks up speed and fights past all of his embarrassment. Soon he won't be able to speak at all.

"I've never wanted to be with someone so badly or... Or minded their company or... Or..." he groans a bit louder, his words cut off temporarily. They're sloshing water now and all of the relaxed heat is working wonders on sliding him in and out. The hot, tight, throbbing tunnel of just Fai clutches at him and he revels every little touch between their skin.

Which is a lot.

He's moving his hand tightly over Fai and he knows he's hitting onto his spot, but Fai is utterly silent except for his ragged breathing. Kurogane is trying to talk again, fighting through the distraction he has by the name of Fai and telling him all that is in his heart, down from the deepest depths.

"You're gorgeous," Kurogane gasps. "Absolutely stunning. And... I don't... Want you to... To have... To fake... A... A..." his voice cuts out. Fai grips him around the neck and pulls his head into the side of his neck as he thrusts his hips, the both of them moaning softly in the glow of the candlelight. The pace they have set isn't the fastest but they've never felt more connected in their lives. Never as one like this. Fai is having a hard time taking it all in.

"Kuro-tan, ahh, Kuro-pii, Kuro-pon, Kuro, Kuro, ahhhhh," he's moaning and shaking in the water and digging his nails into the other's back. Kurogane's breath is coming hard and his gut tightens with every thrust, ragged growls escaping his lips. They're close and he's trying to finish by squeezing out broken syllables.

"I... Want... To... Make... You... Happy..." he forces out in a voice laced in love and ecstasy. "Forever."

"Oh, Kurogane!" Fai cries. Just hearing those words send him over the edge, even though it wasn't the hardest they'd gone or the longest, but the words he's spoken and the meaning held in them touch him more then anything physical could.

"Ah, dammit, mage!" Kurogane growls. He feels the tighten and release of his partner and pushes himself a bit faster so that he can let go of what else he has bottled up inside of him, that is soon released into the inside of Fai. They press their bodies close to each other's and the water is dyed a slightly milky color, but neither of them move after their climax, breathing against one another and joined together.

Fai breaks the silence.

"Kuro-sweet... I... I never imagined..."

"You don't have to imagine," Kurogane cuts him off, pulling back to stare his lover in the face. Their eyes meet; blue and red. Ocean and sunset. Cool and warm.

"What I say is all true and real. I want you happy. I want you to never feel pain, or sorrow, or-" he cuts off. Tears cascade down the other's cheeks and into the water. Kurogane lowers his head and lays his lips across one of his eyes and then the other, tasting his tears. He wraps his arms around his tiny lover and holds him to his chest, cradling him and sliding in beside his body as he cries.

"I just want you to be happy," he concludes as the sobs of the other die down. "It's all I want."

They're both tired. Fai is almost asleep as Kurogane rinses them both off and steals off to the room, lighting the candles he has there and making sure all of the roses he has placed-beautiful bouquets of white and red roses-are in sight. On the bed he has petals laid out and entire flowers he plucked every last thorn off of so that the adored, beautiful, angelic body of the other wouldn't be hurt by them. Grabbing clothes, he runs back, dries them off, helps dress his one and only and carries him back to the room where is breath is just blown away.

"Kuro-romance... You really... You really do care..."

Kurogane just lies him tenderly on the bed and blows out all the candles but two, a black and a white one, wrapping the tiny man against his body under the sheets. Thank hitsuzen for this wonderful moment.

"Of course I do," he whispers into his ear. The scent of roses, vanilla and pomegranate permeate the air. "And there is no one I care more about."

His words are the last thing spoken as they fall asleep and tears dry on Fai's face in the night. He knows it for sure now. He knows how deeply in love with Kurogane he is, and how Kurogane is in love with him.

And he's never been more unsure of anything in his entire life.

* * *

Hello again! Any tears? I wanted to see just how romantic Kurgy could get and well...There you have it! 3 so sweet! Sorry if it sounded a bit rushed, I found myself using a lot of passive voice and had to change a bunch of it up. Tell me if you find anything or if u particularly liked this chapter! Three more should be coming if I don't decide to do another, and what was the last thing I was going to add? Well... I have no idea! Thank you do much for reading and I'll get the next one out! Loves!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	8. Distractions and Punishment

Hello! You crouching chapter? ... Biggest typo of my LIFE. I have NO IDEA what that meant, and i apologize greatly for it! (from the A/N from last chapter XD) On a better note I just watched some KuroFai thing on YouTube (English Dubbed, so every time they said Kurgy's name I died a little bit more inside. It's not pronounced like that. Just... Just no) but haha they may be a bit more in character, I think I was bending them a bit into my likes haha so hopefully this will be a bit better! I'm also thinking I may set them up in another world :) tell me what you think of that! A quicker update then usual, didn't have too much going on today but writing :D I want to thank Vampchick2010 for help on ideas here haha and Half-Breed Kid for some encouraging words and an interesting conversation, and some great writing! Thank you too all my follows and all of you who've been here since the beginning, middle or jsut showing up, thank you for reading! And if you haven't been following my A/Ns because yes, they're a bit tedious, i WOULD suggest **looking at the A/N at the bottom.** just a tip, you'll see why :) Well, without further ado, see you at the end! Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TSUBASA. JUST DON'T EVEN TRY ME, MAN.

* * *

Black. Everything is black. Fai can't see his hand in front of his face or a single pinprick of light anywhere, and it's starting to really freak him out.

"Hello?" he calls out just to get nothing in response, not even an echo. The darkness seems to swallow everything up around him. He starts to walk forward and runs into nothing no matter how far he goes, and a panic is beginning to clutch at his chest and throat. He tries to think about where he could be but nothing comes to mind.

Fai is freaking out.

"Kuro-woof? Sakura-hime? Syorran-kun? Mokona? Yûko-sama? This isn't funny! Come on, let me out of here!" he pauses, listening for some sort of answer. When nothing comes back he says in a tiny voice, "Hello?"

Nothing is around. Nothing is making a single noise except the rapid beating of his heart and the catch in his breath. Nothing is making a single light that he can see. Nothing is making even a smell, and Fai can't feel any other type of life force anywhere. Cold fear seeps through his veins and he spins in circles with his arms out, reaching out to grab something. Anything. Just one thing to take him out of this place.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! Where am I? Where is everybody?_

Panicked thoughts fly through his head and he stops suddenly, falling to the ground in his dizziness of spinning. An answer comes to him, the only one he can think of right now, which means using his magic.

Fai stands back up and shakily holds out his arm, calming his breath down and allowing the familiar glowing feeling course through his arm and a light reveal the room around him. Like before, his breath stops and his heart pounds in his chest.

"No," he gasps. Tears come to his eyes and a hot lump settles in his throat, making his breathing even more difficult. "No, please..."

Each step closer makes the tears come harder and he reaches out to the mangled corpses of those he's come to love, pulling his hand back just as quickly and balling his fist at his throat. Around his head his sweaty blonde locks bounce and hit his skin with the violent shakes of his head, denying what has been placed before him.

"No, please, no... This can't be... No..." he drops to his knees beside the form of Kurogane soaked in his own blood, huge gashes and cuts covering his body. A sob breaks his lips and he glances up to Sakura and Syorran in similar conditions across the room, Sakura's small body dangling from the ceiling. He squeezes his eyes shut and bends forward, resting his forward against Kurogane's still firm chest, entire body shaking.

"No, no, no, no! No... Wha... What's..." a heat is growing in the room. He looks up and it blasts him in the face, blinding him momentarily until he realizes the fire flashing in his eyes, enveloping all of them and the rest of the room, is coming straight for him.

Straight. For. Him.

"Ahh! No!" he can't move his body, and it's too fast for him to run out anyway. So he covers his face, huddles into a ball and-wakes up.

Blue eyes blink into a soft light glowing from the window. He turns his head to the side and sees Kurogane sleeping right beside him with a calm smile on his face in the clutches of sleep. Fai turns his head back to the ceiling and catches his breath. He's coated in sweat and not even going to try to go back to sleep. Slipping from the bed he creeps to the dresser, changes his clothes, and enters into the kitchen.

Two o'clock in the morning. And he's not going back to sleep, not for the life of him. It's warm outside so he leaves his jacket on the table and sits on the stairs outside, gazing up at the stars. They twinkle and relax him so that he falls into a dazed, half-asleep state. It clears his mind as he stares up at those glistening lights glinting so proudly down at him, the only thing in the world he can see right now. Nothing runs through his mind and he's just relaxed staring up at the sky, breathing calmly and feeling his heart beat steady and normally in his breast. He sits like that until his butt goes numb and he renters the kitchen to sit and wait until it's close enough to breakfast time to make something for the rest of them.

...

None of them have to work today. The Puppies have nothing to kill because it's some weird Otô holiday where the Oni are all gone for the day, and Fai closes shop on Saturdays. So that means Sakura's out of work, and so is Mokona. They're all just eating breakfast trying to figure out what to do when Fai perks up with an idea.

"How about you kids go out to town today and play while Daddy and I stay here and clean up?" The little mage sings from where he's washing dishes. Syorran and Sakura look at each other and she nods shyly, encouraging Syorran to speak for both of them.

"Um, alright, Big Kitty-san, but we have no money," the teen replies. Fai looks up with a mischievous grin and points at Kurogane with a slender finger, wide eyes blinking innocently.

"Why, that's why Big Doggy-papa has been working, to make his kids happy!"

"What?!" Kurogane roars. He stands up, glaring the mage down. Fai just gazes back with his huge blue eyes while his partner rages. "I do not work to entertain children! That is not why I have money! This money is-"

"Didn't Little Puppy-kun make half of that money?" Mokona points out. Kurogane's face burns a deep red.

"Well, yes, but-" he stutters.

"Give Little Puppy-kun his money!" Fai exclaims, feigning outrage. "Daddy can't keep his son's hard earned winnings!"

Kurogane glances between the pork bun and the blond, rage plastered on his face as he realizes just how he's been played. "But, I, no, it's not like-"

"Here, Little Puppy-sweet, now go play!" he hands the boy the money card he swiftly swiped from Kurogane's pocket and rushes the two out the door, away from a pissed off warrior patting his pockets and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Have fun!" Fai calls out in the doorframe as the confused 14-year-olds stumble down the road holding a tittering Mokona and a card full of cash. He's waving a white handkerchief as they leave and leaning out the threshold.

"Be safe! Come back around dinnertime! I don't want to see you until then, and could you pick up some milk? Bye!"

He shuts the door and skips back to where Kurogane is standing with steam billowing out his ears, glaring daggers at the magician as he enters the door.

"You-!" he starts, but Fai cuts him off with a violent kiss. The warrior shuts up with Fai's arms around his neck and his leg wrapping around his hips, knocking them both back into the fridge. Inside his mouth the mage's tongue is taking over and he really doesn't mind, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him tight to his body.

"Well," he rumbles in a satisfied voice after their little make-out session ends. "I guess it's okay for them to spend all that."

"That's what I thought," Fai praises, pecking his lover once more on the lips. He makes to move away by Kurogane catches him in one more, sending giggles cascading across the room.

"Come help me clean, Kuro-woof! Then you might be able to earn a little," he twists away and winks, waving his ass to and fro as he exits for a broom. Kurogane raises an eyebrow and follows his swaying hips with a slightly disgruntled growl, but he knows what he's going to get if he follows through with the other's demands, so he's fine cleaning for now if the mage follows through with what he just offered.

Kurogane doesn't last the whole hour and a half they clean for. Fai leaves him for ten minutes to straighten up the main café and when he returns he's asleep in a chair. His first instinct is to exclaim his name in an outraged manner, but a new idea comes to mind and he shuts his mouth with an evil smile.

_Kuro-pyuu won't know what hit him_, he chuckles to himself as he shuts all the blinds and locks the door. _Mommy'll just have to show Daddy just how helpless it feels to be stuck in one place for a long period of time!_

...

"_MAGE!"_ Kurogane roars from across the house. Fai perks up and chuckles, finishing his job of hanging the sheets out in the back. Inside the house his partner is raging like a beast, and he knows why. _"MAGE! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE, YOU BASTARD! MAGE!"_

"Being mean won't solve your problems!" Fai sings as he glides into the room. Kurogane is red in the face and wriggling all around, but the blond just laughs and taps him on the nose.

_"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_ Kurogane screams. It looks like a vein in his neck is going to burst, and Fai cringes at the volume of his voice.

"Kuro-angry, hush! I'm right here, you don't have to be that loud!"

"Then untie me, you fool! Why the hell would you tie me to a chair?!" he tugs at the ropes around his wrists and attaching him to the back of the wooden seat, and his ankles are stuck, too. Every time he struggles the chair wobbles precariously, and he's just realized he'a without a shirt. Or pants.

He's in his boxers.

_"MAGE!"_ he howls. The fact that he let his guard down so much around the mage-to the point where he fell asleep, first of all, and then got stripped down all the way-disturbs him. Yes, he's head-over-heels in love with the doofas, but this is absurd. Fai spins to him with a cattish grin, shaking his head.

"Right here, Kuro-stuck!"

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT. AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"_ Fai laughs at him as he perches on a table, dangling his feet over the ground.

"Under your chair," he giggles. Kurogane's face turns a deep shade of purple, which worries Fai, so he slips from his seat on the table and settles himself on the lap of the other.

"Are you okay, Kuro-pipi?" he teases, sticking out his bottom lip. Kurogane's eyes flash.

"_NO,_ I am not okay! And _stop with the damn names!"_ he glares at the little man sitting on his lap with his deep crimson eyes, daring him to push him any further. Fai has a contemplative look on his face.

"Well, you didn't do all the cleaning I asked you to do," his eyes sparkle and Kurogane doesn't trust this at all, but listens anyway. "But you did do most of it. So I had to reward you, but I had to punish you, too. So," he leans close to Kurogane's face with his hands splayed on his thighs, thumb and forefingers on either of his hands outlining the spot where the captive ninja's reward is about to be placed.

Fai whispers lustily against the ninja's lips with his eyebrows raised slightly, staring deep into angry red irises. "So, your punishment is being tied to a chair. But that, in itself, could be a form of reward, if that's how you want to think about it... And we still have this room and my room left, sparing the children, of course... Just a bit of hitsuzen in play here, unless you want me to let you go..."

Kurogane shakes his head, unable to speak. The mage played him so well it blows his mind. It even ties into the morning when he kicked the kids out and gave them the money so they'd stay away. He's a genius. And what he's suggesting is still, like earlier, fine by Kurogane.

"So," Fai gives a little chuckle, flicking the bottom of Kurogane's chin up with the pad of his finger. "Kuro-woofy wants to stay in his chair and let Mommy punish him? Choose your words carefully!"

Kurogane nods again, but Fai is having too much fun being a tease. He holds a hand up to his ear and leans in, other hand inching farther down his leg.

"_Je ne peux pas vous entendre!"_ Fai sings. Kurogane blinks at him, confusion plastered on his face.

_"Deshou ka?"_ asks Kurogane. They stare at each other as the sudden realization dawns on them, that Mokona is out of range. Fai smirks at him and bites down on his captive partner's lip, sliding his tongue up to his ear and whispering up close to him in his native tongue,_ "Maintenant, ce devrait être intéressant."_

Fai slides his hands onto Kurogane's shoulders and squeezes them gently, rolling the muscles between his fingers and relaxing him. He figures after last night it's the least he can do, and even though he an't understand him, he knows the way he's talking is working wonders on Kurogane, right between his legs.

_"Papa est un peu tendu, oui? Je vais avoir à régler ce problème un peu,"_ he whispers, moving to kiss the dark haired man underneath him. Kurogane rumbles right back, "_Watashi wa anata ga itte iru no ka kentōgatsukanai, Meiji ga,-banashi o tsudzukeru,"_ making Fai giggle.

_"Kuro-collé semble si drôle!"_ he laughs breathily, the sound of his voice in another language turning him on. He massages at his shoulders whispering little nothings in his language into his lover's ear and gently biting his flesh, moving his hands slowly down his chest to his stomach and finally to the band of his pants, pausing there.

_"Devrais-je continuer à aller, le miel? Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, je pourrais vous appeler ce que je veux, je ne pourrais pas..."_ he realizes the last part and giggles, but Kurogane of course has no idea what he's trying to get across.

_"Watashi o karakatte teishi shi, damasu, isoide! Anata ni nani o waratte iru?"_ he growls.

_"Impatient, impatient!"_ Fai sighs. He yanks down the boxers of Kurogane and pulls them to his bound feet, smiling down at his partner's member pointing up at him. He bends down and kisses his head, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor along with his pants.

_"Merde, vous êtes une chienne folle, mais va te faire foutre si bon que je suis au-dessus de celui-ci!"_ he sings and laughs as he strips, putting himself in a similar position as Kurogane and standing nude before him.

_"Vous ne pouvez pas toucher à ce!"_ he laughs even harder, dancing right out of reach of his mate. Kurogane gets what he's doing and goes red in the face, yelling out at him.

_"Basutādo! Karakai o teishi shi, sudeni watashi o fakku!"_ he yells. Fai keeps on laughing and slowly lowers himself back onto Kurogane's knees, holding up two fingers and examining them.

_"Je suppose que je vais avoir à faire cela moi-même,"_ he sighs, holding the two digits up to Kurogane's lips and pressing slightly so that he takes the limbs in, wetting them in his saliva. Fai didn't realize how good it could feel just to have him sucking on his fingers and moans a tiny bit, getting a smile from his partner.

_"Baka, anata wa sore ga dono yō ni kanjinoyoi shiranakatta, anata wa dōdesu ka?"_ he chuckles. Fai pulls his fingers out getting the implied message and hesitantly slides a hand between his legs, tracing around his opening. He hasn't done it to himself before, only Kurogane, so he's a bit unsure of what to do, even though he's had it done to him. He slides one finger in and sucks in a breath, the feel of himself around his hand surprising him. He does what he knows Kurogane does to him and moans softly again, murmuring to himself.

_"Hnn, Kuro-sexy-t-il mieux alors que je peux faire, peut-être lier les mains n'était pas une si bonne idée..."_ but he moans again splitting his fingers and pulls his hand away. The whole time he did so Kurogane watched quietly, throbbing between his legs for the blond to finish and stake himself already. The sight of him doing that to himself turned him on more then he thought just watching could, and he wants him more then he ever had before.

_"Mahōtsukai ni kuru..."_ he hisses. Fai smiles at him, oblivious to what he said but ready himself, and stands up over his partner, spreading his legs on either side of the chair. He smirks and kisses the dark haired man one more time with his tunnel of love just barely brushing on the tip of his arousal, and sets himself down.

_"Anata wa rokudenashi,"_ Kurogane groans slightly as Fai lets all of his weight down so that he's buried deep inside of him, grinning. His hands are on his shoulders to help pull himself up and that's what he does, lowering his body again and picking up the pace after a few pumps, his own head dragging along Kurogane's stomach and sending chills down his spine.

"_Kuro-chérie, ce n'est une punition, n'est-ce pas?"_ he moans as he moves his hips and legs, feeling Kurogane graze his prostate over and over. He moans loudly, sounding even a bit different then he usually does, and Kurogane growls at him. He's arcing back in the chair and trying to push at Fai, but it's to no avail. Fai goes a bit faster on top of him and he groans in the most delectable way, and one of Fai's hands digs into his chest, leaving four long scratches.

_"Comment vous sentez-vous d'être à ma merci?"_ he moans. Kurogane doesn't even try to answer, paying attention to the heat pumping him up and down and the sight he has before him of his lover with his eyes closed tight and mouth open and gasping, moaning, small body writhing and jumping up and down above him.

_"Ne jamais me quitter, Kurogane, s'il vous plaît ... après mon rêve la nuit dernière, je ne pouvais pas le prendre ..._ I know you can't understand, but please don't leave me..." he's so close to his end he an barely speak but he gasps out his final syllables and cries out, reaching his end and all of his muscles clenching around Kurogane's length. Kurogane growls and goes at the same time Fai does, both of them slumping into the chair and panting against one another.

"You liked being at my mercy, didn't you, Kuro-sugar?" Fai whispers, still convinced that the breathless warrior can't understand him.

"Who's mercy? Kuro-_WHAT?!"_ Kurogane snarls. Fai yelps and sits up, falling backwards off of Kurogane and getting his spunk all over his legs and part of the floor.

"Kuro-sex! We can understand each other again!" he exclaims, clapping his hands. "Yay!"

"Yeah, I can hear you!" he growls. "Now untie me!"

Fai pouts and sits up, and all of a sudden shock etches into his face.

"What?" Kurogane demands. A grin curves Fai's lips and he smirks at Kurogane, standing up.

"If we can understand each other, the kids are coming back!" he sings, dancing in a circle. Fear grips at Kurogane and he struggles in his chair, trying to break the ropes.

"Well get me out! Mage! Stop dancing in damn circles while you're naked and let me out! MAGE!" Fai just howls in laughter as Kurogane falls over in his chair, screaming expletives until Fai gets a knife and releases him, forgetting how to untie the knots he made.

"We need to burn this chair," Kurogane growls as he quickly pulls on clothes, tripping over his underwear at his ankles and falling on his face. He growls at Fai laughing at him as he gets dressed too, both of them in too much of a hurry to clean themselves up. Only moments after Fai begins mopping the floor the two teens and Mokona enter carrying several bags, most of which Syorran is carrying.

"Welcome home!" Fai sings.

"Thank you," Sakura blushes slightly, carrying Mokona in her hands and two bags on her elbows. The teens enter the kitchen and come back out, puzzlement on their faces.

"Um, Big Kitty-san... Did you make supper?" Syorran asks tentatively. Fai drops his mop and glances at the clock, completely shocked at how much time they wasted.

"Ah, no! I'll get right on it! All apologies, children!" he rushes to the kitchen and Kurogane shakes his head, tsking at the little mage as he bumbles around in the kitchen.

"Baka..." he chuckles, cleaning up the rest of their mess with the dejected mop. But the last words that he caught while he was still tied to the chair roll around in his head. He really is an idiot.

...

"You're a huge idiot, you know that, mage?" Kurogane scolds the mage as they cuddle in his bed, curling the tiny man into his chest.

"Aw, Kuro-meanie, that wasn't nice after what I did to you today!" he pouts, but he's completely content with the sentence. Kurogane shakes his head and bursts right back out at him, "You tied me to a chair!" which makes Fai giggle, and the ninja sigh.

"Baka," he just says again, smiling. Fai doesn't reply, he just stares out the window with Kurogane's arms around him from behind. He doesn't want to sleep tonight for fear of another nightmare, nor does he want to keep Kurogane up. So he just sit quiet while his partner falls asleep behind him and he lies there exhausted, wondering how he's going to stay awake for the night.

"You know why I think you're such a fool?" Kurogane murmurs suddenly a couple minutes later, after Fai thought he was asleep.

"Hm?" he replies, snuggling his head under his chest. Kurogane kisses the top of his head, tightening his hold around the mage's waist.

"Because you think I'd ever leave you," he whispers. Fai's blood runs cold.

He heard it, he thinks. He heard what I said.

By the time he actually does think of a reply Kurogane is asleep for sure, and he's nowhere close to it. Maybe he was an idiot for saying it, and even more of an idiot now for letting himself love. Either way, he's curled up for the night and that's fine by him, and he's not moving until daybreak.

* * *

Hello again! I think you may understand why you'd want to see this, considering the fact their translations are here! I had a bit too much fun with this chapter if you can't tell ahha and i apologize, but they were speaking in FRENCH AND JAPENESE IN THE ENGLISH DUBBED. COME ON. I COULDN'T RESIST 3 so here's that, in the order they spoke.

Fai- I can't hear you!  
Kurogane-What?  
Fai-This should be interesting.  
Fai-Daddy is a little tense, yes? I'll just have to solve this little problem  
Kurogane-I don't know what you're saying, mage, but keep talking.  
Fai-Kuro-stuck sounds funny!  
Fai-Should I keep going, honey? You can't understand what I'm saying, I could call you whatever I want, couldn't I...  
Kurogane-Stop teasing me and hurry up, fool! What are you laughing at?  
Fai- Impatient, impatient (yes, that's impatient in French)  
Fai- Damn, you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it!  
Fai- You can't touch this!  
Kurogane-Bastard! Stop teasing and fuck me already!  
Fai-I guess I'll have to do it myself...  
Kurogane-Idiot, you never knew how good that felt, did you?  
Fai- Hnn, Kuro-sexy can do it better then I can, maybe tying his hands wasn't such a good idea...  
Kurogane-You bastard  
Fai-Kuro-darling, this is some punishment, isn't it?  
Fai-How does it feel to be at my mercy?  
Fai-Don't ever leave me, Kurogane, please... after my dream last night, I couldn't take it...

And there you have it! XD It was actually a lot of trouble because i was using Google Translate on my iPod and taking the pronounciation guide Japenese thing that you see up there and I forgot what i had been saying, so i had to do like everything Kurgy said over x.x Fai was a lot easier haha. I really hope you liked it! The next two chapters will be wrapping this up because I do believe this series will end at 10 chappies, but let's not talk of sad things! I hope this chapter, after attempting to make you cry in the last, made you laugh! Because i was laughing while writing it on the couch... and my sister was wondering what was happening and I'm like "Oh nothing, i just tied someone to a chair and the other guy is dancing naked... heh heh..." yeah. you can think of how that went. Because this is taking a really long time I'll end it here and thank you again for reading, I'll work on the next chapter! Farewell! I hope you don't have any nightmares!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	9. Admit It

Hello! This chapter... Wow. This chapter I got so into, it was... Wow. I really hope you like it and it makes up for my slow ass updates! One more chapter left after this! D,; had a good run here, Otô! I may pick it up again at a later date, but for now, I don't think so. Split will NOT be a sequel btw, but it's another in Otô and I would reccomend reading it for some heart wrenching :) but this chapter is mostly smut, with actual feeling, though. My favorite so far haha XD so, just remindingmall of you guys to see if you can find that onethinks I have in every. Chapter. Hehe! Prize is any scenario you want, song fic, Fai on top, three way, anything you want I'll find a way to write it :3 my friend found it today, if you're reading this Christine ou get a pick :3 and to the next person out there, but that's it!Enjoy! Disclaimer, I DONT OWN IT. HENCE IT BEING A FANFIC.

* * *

Today has been the slowest day they've ever had. Sōma and Ryūō stopped by for late breakfast or early lunch-brunch, perhaps-and now it's well past lunchtime and no one else has come in. Fai can't figure out for the life of him why it's so slow; but at least Sakura is learning how to cook a tofu-tomato grilled cheese, something he found tastes pretty good one day when he had nothing else to eat.

The tofu has to be cooked first in oil, until it's browned, and the bread to be buttered. Cheese on the inside on both sides and tomatoes on one, then take the tofu off the pan, put in on the cheese, and close the sandwich. The buttered side should be on the outside and you just plop that in, cook it, and flip it a couple times. While the tofu is frying, Fai and Sakura talk.

"Big Kitty-san, I have a question," she proposes. Fai turns to her lending out all of his attention and lets the tofu do its thing.

"Well, Little Kitty-chan, I have an answer!" he smiles warmly, making the princess blush. She avoids his gaze as she asks her question quietly, staring at the floor.

"What is love?" she asks finally, bringing her jade irises back up to meet Fai's. He blinks and raises his eyebrows in surprise, never thinking she would have asked him a question like that.

"There are many different types of love," he replies. "For example, there's a love between a father and his son. The father wants his son to fare well in the world and be able to protect himself and those he loves, so he may be more rough in his love. It seems more like affection, but they care for each other."

"Like Big and Little Puppy?" Sakura chips in. Fai smiles.

"Yes, like that."

"What about between a mother and her daughter?"

Fai flips the tofu over and thinks about this one, leaning his head in his hands with his fingers cupping around his chin.

"Well, I suppose the mother would want her daughter to be able to cook and keep a family, and clean the house. She'd want her to be beautiful and polite, so she could find a suitable suitor. Their love would seem to be very close and teacherly, and gentler. Of course, all love is different," he smiles down at her, eyes focusing back from the out-of-world glassy gaze he had before, lost in thought. Sakura nods, taking it all in. While she thinks Fai takes the tofu and puts it onto the bread, dropping the thing perfectly back into the pan and leaving it there. The princess has one more question.

"And what is love between a girl and a boy?" a certain amount of personal curiousity is reflected in her innocent eyes and Fai smiles the most real of all.

"That one is harder, Little Kitty-hime. It doesn't just have to be a girl and a boy."

"It doesn't?" her eyes widen and head cocks to the side. Fai laughs.

"No, Hime. It could be a girl and a boy, or a girl and a girl, or a boy and a boy. Love can be anywhere. It just means that two people care very much for each other and want to protect the other, and they make them happy. That they want to be with them and no one else forever," he's staring off even farther then before, lips parted and voice quieted. Sakura stares at him, furrowing her brow. He suddenly comes back to reality and flips the browned sandwich, a thoughtful little upturn on his lips. Sakura looks up at Fai, considering what he said.

"Big Kitty-san?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you like a mother," she nods her head like a little girl, lips puffed out. "I thought about it, how a daughter would love her mother, and that's how I love you," she smiles widely, and Fai smiles back. "Do you love me like a daughter?"

She stares up at Fai and he hides his alarm. How is he supposed to answer this? Should he tell her he doesn't? That he can't? That...

"I love you like a daughter, yes, Little Kitty-hime," he bends at the waist and lays his lips on her forehead, saying the words with a great resolve.

He's done pretending. No matter how much he's tried to protect himself, he loves the others in his group like a family that he never really had or got to have, and that's that. As he pulls back and smiles at the princess her eyelids flutter and he encircles her in his arms, laying again his lips on the crown of her head. He slides the pan onto a different burner and turns the stove off with one hand, hoisting the brunette into his arms and dropping her off in her bed across the house. He trails his fingers through her hair, gazing down at the little female with an affectionate grin.

Who knew it would be Sakura to finally get him to admit it to himself?

...

Two more customers come in. Ryūō and Sōma. It's dinner time when they come in, and they're just having a meal he made for them when the puppies come in with Mokona, hitsuzen as usual. Syorran seems a bit surprised when Ryūō turns around and cries out, drawing his sword, but Syorran has his out in a moment, the pork bun squealing and retreating to Sakura's room to avoid the fight. Ryūō lunges with a cry but Kurogane intervenes, yanking the sword from his hand in the air and glaring at the kid, who's confident air is suddenly terrified.

"Don't fight in his damn café," he growls, handing the weapon back. Ryūō mods stupidly and Syorran murmurs a hasty apology, but the other stares on at the other in awe. Kurogane marches straight up to Fai. "Come here."

He grabs the mage's arm and pulls him to their hallway, leaving Syorran in the room with the two others.

"Kuro-demanding, what-" he's cut off when Kurogane spins around, pins him to a wall and kisses him. Fai melts into him until he jolts back up with a yelp, Kurogane's hand squeezing him between the legs, and not exactly gently.

"Soft? Mage, you're gonna have to change that..." he squeezes him again and Fai groans slightly, hardening drastically against the other's palm through his pants. His breath becomes quick and he doesn't even know where they are right now, just that he's up against a wall.

"You want more, blond?" he growls seductively. Fai nods, forgetting about everything but his lover's palm squeezing around his shaft and his fingers gently tickling his balls through the material of his pants. His mind is fuzzing over and he gasps, realizing just how much he needs this stimulation after a boring day. And Kurogane knows just how to give it to him.

"Get on your bed," he breaks from the little man, getting a frustrated whine in response to his leave. But Fai obeys, apparently in his own room. Kurogane crosses to the door and shuts it, making sure to turn the lock. His shirt slides off his head as he turns and he flexes his muscles, Fai's eyes widening.

"Take that damn thing off," the warrior growls, motioning to Fai's shirt. The mage does as told, staring up at the other with his mouth open. He pulls his shirt off over each of his arms and throws it to the side. Kurogane growls in his throat dragging his gaze over the mage, nodding at his pants.

"Off."

Fai complies, and Kurogane stands watching his stomach crinkle as he bends and his pants come off, the small mage lying nude on the bed and sticking straight up. He growls again and pounces on the bed, landing over the unsuspecting blond and sending a yelp from his lips.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he growls in Fai's ear. A shiver goes down his spine. "I've wanted you, all day. All. Fucking. Day."

It's true. They had to fight all day without any training because of how many monsters were out, and all Kurogane wanted was to be home with Fai doing things never to be spoken of. Now that he's home, without one delay, he wants to conquer and dominate every inch of him.

"Kuro-pii... I didn't-Ahh!" rough hands grabbing his hips surprise him. Kurogane lowers his mouth to Fai's throat, bringing one hand back to tangle in the other's long hair and pull his head back. He's rough enough that Fai is being jerked around a bit, but not rough enough to hurt him. Fai doesn't exactly mind, either.

Kurogane bites on his throat and licks across the marks he leaves, the sound of Fai's ragged breathing filling his ears. He growls and drags his sharp teeth across his collarbone, nipping his skin. His hands, meanwhile, massage the muscles in his thighs. He's pulling them apart so that he can fit his body down inside, kissing, licking and nipping his way all down his body. Finished with his throat, Kurogane tastes the soft skin all across the other man's chest, laying his lips over his nipple and sucking slightly. The tiny little move makes a big impression and Fai and he moans, pushing his chest up to meet the rest of his mouth. Kurogane sucks harder and bites down softly, feeling each reaction he gets.

And then someone knocks on the door.

"Big Kitty-san?" comes the voice of Syorran. Kurogane freezes in the act but Fai keeps calm, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Little Puppy-kun?" he calls in a voice steady at a distance, but Kurogane hears the tremor in it. If he ever get's the chance, he's giving the man props for keeping himself in such control. He sucks again gently, and Fai's hand comes up to whap him in the head. Kurogane holds back a snort.

"Tomorrow, may Little Kitty-hime and I spend the day with Sōma-san and Ryūō-san?"

Oh, you've got to be kidding! Kurogane rages in his head. The kid interrupted for that!

"Of course!" Fai replies cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Syorran says through the door, and his footsteps recede. Kurogane growls and vibrates Fai's chest, making the man tremble. "That was close, Kuro-pyuu," he moans in a fluttery voice. Kurogane just growls again and bites a little harder, making Fai gasp and close his eyes.

"Is that too hard?" Kurogane releases him and Fai's eyes open, shocked.

"No!" he gasps. Kurogane smirks, licking the little pink ring again and bringing his teeth together, a moan escaping Fai's lips. There is no better noise Kurogane could think of, not one. And he wants to hear more.

The warrior hooks his hands under the mage's armpits and shoves him upright against the wall, knees sticking out on either side of his body. He moves to his other nipple to give it some attention, glancing up at Fai while his tongue flicks out and teases it. Fai, with his mouth open wide and gasping, throws his head back and moans. The look on his face, the view of his pink, wet tongue licking his own flesh, made him harder then he thought possible. He's throbbing between his legs and leaking, he knows, but Kurogane's hands are still on the insides of his legs. He lowers his face again and kisses the center of his chest, lower down the dent in the middle to between his ribs, drawing his head along each bone and nipping along the trails he leaves.

Honey and vanilla fill his senses. Honey, vanilla, and the sound of an angel, his angel, clutched deep in the claws of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Kuro-wet... You... You..."

"Shh," he hushes him, dragging his tongue up the center of his torso again and feeling him quiver. "You'll get it, don't worry."

Fai doesn't worry. He can't barely think with Kurogane's mouth all over him, distracting him with each new touch. He's covered in fire, each touch almost more then he can bear. Kurogane dips down to his navel, devours him there. Fai moans and arches back, his erection hitting Kurogane's collarbone. The warrior tightens his fingers and pinches the skin between his four front teeth of his belly button, pulling it a bit and sucking it, moving his hands up and trailing heat all across Fai's waist and resting in the curves of his hips. Fai's hands tangle in his hair, black strands sticking through. Kurogane growls and pulls his head even lower, stretching his body on the bed, kissing Fai's base. He kisses him in a circle around the base of his shaft, stopping at the bottom and slowly, torturously, dragging it up his underside.

His taste hits his tongue in an explosion. He licks it again, and again, like he was an ice cream cone. One hand cups him firmly and he wraps his lips around his head, sucking again gently and running his tongue around to get up every lick of taste. Up above the mage is moaning and gasping, ragged breaths coming in and out with each deep, throaty groan he emits. In Kurogane's hair his hands flex and clench, pushing his skull slightly to take him, swallow him whole. His toes curl and uncurl and one of Kurogane's hands is burning fire even lower then his face and other hand.

Hot, wet, tight muscles caress Fai's throbbing member as Kurogane plunges him deep into his throat, much farther then his gag reflex. He growls around Fai and the mate practically goes insane, vibrations tickling and shooting electric currents all throughout him.

"Ah, Kuro!" he screams. Kurogane bobs his head up and down growling at each sound Fai makes, which is just making him make more noise.

When he's practically ripping Kurogane's hair out he comes off with a smacking noise and turns his head to the side, nibbling down the bottom of Fai's arousal and kissing the two orbs underneath, sucking those gently and pulling the skin with his teeth. Fai shakes and cries out, probably loud enough for the boy to hear, but Kurogane just doesn't care. He slips even lower, sliding back off the edge of the bed and taking the mage with him, holding his legs apart over his head in his leveraged position and snaking his tongue out through his lips. The muscle trails along the edge of Fai's puckered hole, the magician crying out once more. Kurogane smirks and does it again, slowly tracing along the edge of it and pulling back up, licking his balls again and kissing his head.

"You're loud," he pants, standing and pulling his down. Fai can't even speak, hardly able to think as it is, moaning and gasping without Kurogane even touching him. The warrior chuckles and frees his own boner, full and leaking for Fai, and only Fai. He pushes him back farther on the bed and spreads his legs, one hand fingering his hole just fast enough to relax him at a comfortable pace. He spins his finger around and Fai cries out his name, arcing up. He sticks another in and leans forward, resting his lips by his ear.

"You ready?" he growls. Fai moans again, sweat covering his slim, shaking form. Toned muscles gleam and Kurogane runs one hand briefly across his stomach, hooking it under one of his legs and the other one under his back. He hoists his ass up off the sheets and sits up himself, pressing in on Fai, who's voice cuts out with Kurogane filling him with that first thrust.

Pain is brief, pleasure quickly replaces it. He's closer and closer to his edge and Kurogane fills him completely, his muscles clenching around him. His hips are elevated and he rather likes it, the angle they're at making Kurogane hit his prostate each and every thrust Kurogane throws at him, and each and every one he pushes at to meet. Kurogane is groaning at each push with all the previous stimulation of Fai and only Fai filling his head; his taste; his smell; his sounds; the glorious, beautiful, sexy body of his, all pushing him towards this point, buried deep inside of his lover giving him all the pleasure he can.

They're reaching it fast and hard; he knows he's going to go off huge, not to mention Fai and how much he just put him through. There's a slap of skin with every time their hips come together and the noises in the room fill their ears. Fai is sprawled back with his hands over his head and mouth open wide, eyes squeezes shut and moaning, moaning, gasping. His head is pushed back and forth with Kurogane gripping his hips and pulling him to meet his hips, and it couldn't feel and more amazing. Kurogane has a more concentrated expression on his face, holding Fai up and keeping the rapid tempo, but they're both creeping closer and closer. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold out when Fai is suddenly gripped all around him and screaming, white flying all across his body. Without a thought Kurogane bends down and encloses his mouth over the end of his fancy, swallowing every last drop of his essence as he thrusts his last and shoots far into his lover.

Kurogane collapses against Fai, pinning him down as he empties into him, the biggest climax he's ever had as every single muscle in his abdomen squeezes and screams, fireworks and sparks all in front of his eyes. When everything clears and he's aware of his body again, lying on the one of the small other, he sits up with a glassed over gaze.

"Hnn, Kurogane..." Fai moans, reaching arms of rubber up to grab at him. Kurogane laughs breathily and brings those slender hands up around his neck and bends down and kisses the mage, letting him taste himself, but most importantly, letting him know just how much he means to him.

"Kuro... I..."

"I love you," Kurogane gasps agains his lips. His eyes are shut, those gorgeous red eyes, but his words are full of emotion. He lowers his voice, hiding his face in Fai's hair. "I love you, Fai," he murmurs.

Fai, still brain dead and lost in it all, answers in the most honest way he can.

"I love you too, Kurogane."

* * *

Hello again! So, this would never ACTUALLY work in Otô, I just love the setting so much! Maybe a bit sped up, yes, but that's why it's a fanfic and not actually on the storyline XD I really hope you liked it, I would absolutely love some reviews! The last chapter will be sad for me, it being the last chapter, but 10 is a good end point. It's planned out already and I'll get it up once I update the other piece I'm working on, thank you all for reading,following and reviewing! Love you all, see you next chapter!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	10. Shitfaced

Hello! God, that took absolutely forever and i can't apologize enough, really, please don't kill me... you can see the impact of my ipod breaking. I seriously take forever to write shit out and type it. FOREVER. THIS IS PROOF. thank you guys all who've followed me through the whole thing and encouraged and read it through :D this WILL be the last chapter, but i think you'll all like it ;) I don't have much to say except A MILLION BAJILLION APOLOGIES AND SEE YOU AT THE END! disclaimer... NOTTTT MYYYNEEEE AS I SAID IN LIKE EVERY OTHER CHAPTER!

* * *

Fai feels… strange. From the moment he wakes from the light sleep he had he feels like something is just different in his world, and he can't quite pinpoint it.

He wakes up facedown on the bed with Kurogane's arm over him, the warrior's warmth keeping him warm under the blanket and breathing peacefully. He turns his head to stare at his lover's calm face; tanned cheekbones defined in his face, sharp eyebrows, black hair flopped over his forehead. Fai isn't smiling his fake smile now with no one here to see it; no, he has more of a thoughtful expression as he gazes at Kurogane's calm face.

_I said it,_ he thinks. _I told him I loved him, and I mean it._

He's not afraid anymore. He's not afraid of letting them in or anything now, not Kurogane or Sakura, Mokona or Syorran. They're his family now, his, and that's it.

Kurogane is perfectly still as he sleeps and the only way Fai knows he's alive is the amount of his body pressed against the others and how it feels his heartbeat throbbing healthily against his and his breath pushing his chest out and sucking it back in against his own. Fai lifts his chin and kisses Kurogane softly as he sleeps, getting no reaction whatsoever from the pillowy-soft lips cushioning his own.

"I love you," he murmurs again, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the warrior's chest and tucking his head covered in messy blond hair under his chin. It's strange that he doesn't wake up but it makes Fai feel accepted in the knowledge that the only reason the ninja wouldn't awaken would be that he let his guard down completely, at which fact, he must've.

Fai slips his slim form out from under the limb of Kurogane and places his feet on the ground, shivering slightly in the morning chill and just his boxers. Sensing no one else awake as usual, he changes into his work clothes, brushes his hair and teeth, and migrates into the kitchen to start the day off.

He feeds his little family first, always. He gets breakfast all ready and then works on other things to feed his customers. Usually he just packs the display country they have in the front with sweets and people buy quick snacks and little breakfasts from there. They have an actual menu too, that people pick off of, and he makes that food fresh. Today Mokona wakes up a bit earlier and helps out. The little manjuu does anything the magician asks of the manjuu without complaint and helps make food until Syorran wakes up, about the same time as Kurogane. Sakura is up only a bit after that and everyone is settled down at the table, eating their food. Fai smiles. He has a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and something tells him that these are the only people who are ever going to give him that.

"Eat up! Little Puppies and Kitties need their strength! Even Daddies and Mokonas!" Fai chirps from his spot at the counter. Sakura giggles while all the rest just keep eating, and Kurogane growls at him. Fai scoops up their plates one by one as they finish. Syorran and Sakura migrate towards the front door with Mokona and Kurogane stays behind with Fai, who's rummaging around in the fridge bent over.

"I don't trust you at all right—Kuro!" he yelps as the ninja grabs him and spins him around, hands clasped on his hips. Fai laughs and clutches at the other's forearms as he stumbles. Quickly spinning him around and catching him again with one hand in his lower back and the other hand cupping his throat, Kurogane stares deep into pools of blue.

"I'm taking you drinking tonight," he rumbles, kissing Fai softly. The mage giggles, squirming in his arms with his hands pressed flat against his broad chest.

"Kuro-crafty, you know what happened the last time we went drinking!" he protests. Memories of a throbbing headache and a black maid's dress invade his mind.

"Exactly. And you know what happened last time, too," he kisses him again to cut off his next words, several slow, deep kisses. He lets his hand wander down and squeeze once until Fai giggles in his mouth and swats his shoulders.

"Kuro-puu! Get off! Go fight stuff, Little Puppy-kun is waiting!" he twists out of his hold and spins the ninja around, but he bends around and kisses the cook one more time.

"Fine, fine," he rumbles. "But you're not the only one getting wasted tonight. The younger ones will be out, and I want it to be worth it!"

"Go!" Fai has been pushing him through the main café and he shoves him out the door, the other three loitering nearby the entrance. Still smiling to himself Kurogane grabs the boy and tows him off to chop up monsters, while Fai grabs the others to chop up vegetables.

…

"Big Kitty-san, I never asked you yesterday," Sakura has her arms up to her elbows in soapy water, scrubbing plates and dishes from the day. She's been awake for the entire day and going along fine, which makes Fai happy. Sōma and Ryūō will be around for dinner and then to take the kids away, which is when the two men are going to go out for their "date night", as Fai thinks of it in his mind.

"What is it, Hime?" he asks from his spot in front of the stove stirring pasta.

"How do you love Big and Little Puppy?" her innocent jade eyes turn to him and he blinks.

"Well, thinking about what we talked about yesterday, what do you think?" he questions her. The little princess thinks about that for a minute scrubbing all of he dishes and finally answers, her brow furrowing slightly.

"You would love Syorran like a son, wouldn't you?" she finally answers. Fai nods, smiling his encouragement at her. Seeing that, she asks him another question. "How does a mother love a son?"

"How would you think?" Fai is trying to make her think about these things and get an understanding, and so far it's working rather well.

"Like she wants to protect him but let him protect himself and learn to protect what he loves. So… it would be a close love, but apart at the same time. Right?"

Fai nods. He rather likes the way she worded it, and it blows him away with the understanding of it all that she has. He knew she was intelligent but he didn't think she'd understand something like that.

"How does the love between you and Kurogane-san go?"

"How does the love between you and Syorran-kun go?" he asks back. A smile breaks out across her face.

"That's the best love of all, Big Kitty-san!" she beams, that adorable little smile lighting up her face. Fai smiles back at her, a real one, and nods his head.

"Yes it is, hime."

Dinner is finished soon after, which works, because everyone arrives about then. Mokona had been napping in a pile of napkins but with all the new energy the little creature wakes up, hopping around and amusing everybody but Kurogane, who spews out threats every six seconds. They all sit down and eat, talking about their days and other things going around Otô. Fai is complimented a couple times for his fabulous cooking and he returns it by thanking them for letting the kids sleep over, which reminds him to send them all off to grab their bags and things. Kurogane smirks at him but Fai just cleans the table up, dumping all of the dishes Sakura just washed right back into the sink. He'll have to wash them again later.

"We need to get you another outfit," he sneaks up behind Fai and slides his hands back onto his hipbones, swaying back and forth slightly. Fai giggles and leans his head back onto the other's shoulder, putting his hands on the other's.

"Oh, Kuro-tin… I'm going to have to be _really_ drunk for you to convince me of that!" Kurogane rumbles in his throat and lays his lips against Fai's, nibbling softly.

"Sold," he growls. Giggling, Fai pushes him off right as the children walk in, all four. Sakura is smiling at the little act of affection she sees going on but Syorran's ears turn pink. The other two don't seem to actually care.

"We're going to take our leave now, thank you so much for the meal," Sōma smiles, laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looks up with a smile, blinking sleepily. Ryūō throws an arm around Syorran's shoulders and ruffles his hair, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah! Thanks for the food!" Fai smiles at them all and waves them towards the door, Kurogane trailing lazily behind at swatting at his butt when nobody's looking. Fai turns and glares playfully when all the kids turn around and wave again out the door, Kurogane grabbing his ass and making him yelp and jump. Luckily, the door saves him and shuts but he spins, slapping Kurogane in the arm while the warrior laughs.

"Kuro-tease! That was _not_ okay! Not in front of the children!" he storms off into the kitchen and ties an apron around his waist, shaking his head. He has to finish the dishes before they go anywhere and he still has to get ready, too, so he might as well take care of that all first.

"Mmm, let's go out, mage," he rumbles into his neck, moving to his regular position wrapped around Fai from the back.

"My name isn't mage!" he huffs back trying to pry Kurogane's laced fingers from his stomach. Finding his attempts useless he grabs the nearest spoon and hits him lightly with it.

"Mmm, let's go out, Fai," the ninja repeats. He rubs his face under his ear and Fai just sighs, shuffling over with him to the sink.

"Let me finish the dishes, Kuro-needy," he teases, letting the faucet run. Kurogane scoffs.

"Needy, indeed," he leaves the mage to be and goes elsewhere to the house, ending up in his room, and Fai does housework. It's not dark anyway, and he's not quite up for drinking in the daylight. In a half hour he's done with dishes and in another he's ready to leave the door. Kurogane he hasn't seen since he left him in the kitchen, not in either of their rooms. The bathroom door is locked, though, so he can only wonder.

"Big Puppy-woof! Where are you hiding?" he skips around a big calling his name out, but the warrior never replies and Fai is beginning to get annoyed.

"Kuro-puppy! Hey, sweetheart? Darling?" he's trying to bait him out now using names, because he's checked every room in the house except that damn locked bathroom. He's standing out in front of it now, tapping on the wood with his knuckle. "Sugar pie?"

Silence.

"Okay, seriously, I know you're in there," he's flustered. Why isn't Kurogane coming out? They have a date, so why won't he just answer him and come out that door?

Fai glances towards the closet. Maybe there's a bobby pin or something in there he can use to pick the lock, or he could use his magic… or he could take Kurogane's money card… or…

"Kurogane-san?" his frustration is wearing through to his speech patterns, and that's what gets the warrior's attention.

"What?" the door opens up and he steps out. Fai is taken aback and his mouth opens slightly, stepping back. Kurogane obviously dressed himself up a little, hair combed in a less messy style and his body clad in a nice suit. He raises an eyebrow, switching off the light and staring Fai down. "What? Didn't think I could look nice?"

"Uhh…" Fai is speechless. He didn't think that Kurogane would dress up for the occasion, quite the opposite, actually. Of course he dressed up because they're going out on what he's been calling a "date", but he didn't think that the ninja thought of it like that too. He looks very nice, actually, and it's surprising he put that much effort and thought into one outfit. Fai just didn't think he had it in him. Then again, he's been surprising him a lot lately. Kurogane smirks.

"Come on, you. I wanna get shitfaced," he grabs Fai's hand in his own and drags the mage out the door behind him. Fai clasps his hand into the other's and they make it to the same bar as before, Four-Leaf, after making a quick stop at a certain little shop on the way their.

…

"Kuro-ruuu, do you have any idea where we are~?" Fai stumbles and giggles against his partner, hiccupping every so often. Kurogane is a bit more stable but still wavering on his feet, clutching the magician with his arm over his shoulder.

"Uhh… No… But… there's a cop, we can ask him…"

They're both luckily over the legal drinking age and not driving so they get led back to the café after Fai hugs the poor man and thanks him with a few sobs, the two of them finally ending up inside and in the dark. They giggle and stumble around hitting tables, kissing and grabbing at each other and not even knowing where they are, or caring.

"Fai…" Kurogane rumbles against his cheek, bent over the mage against some hard surface and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. "You're putting on the damn… hic… outfit we… hic… bought you…"

Fai just giggles under him and squirms, reaching his chin up to kiss Kurogane over and over and over again as he's slowly stripped down to nothing. The warrior then reaches down to the bag and pulls out the getup, shoving it to the blond's arms and stumbling around to find a light. Fai is stuck trying to get inside of the little outfit by the time Kurogane staggers back, giggling and meowing.

"Let me get that," he huffs, roughly taking the material—in his teeth— and dragging the different parts to their correct positions, all the while Fai giggling and pulling at his hair. He has Fai dressed up again in no time and pops the finishing touches on his head, licking his lips. "Big Kitty, indeed."

It's a better costume then the one Fai made himself. Made out of fishnets, black and white leather and lots of straps, it's a girl's costume but fits him perfectly. There's a black studded collar around his neck with a silver bell that jingles when he moves. Around his chest is a white piece with black lace and ribbons across his chest with a gaping slit in the middle, strung through with the lace in a crisscross pattern over pale, smooth milky white skin. His belly and ribs are covered only by an hourglass of black fishnet, back completely bare and two little dimples above his ass prominently displayed, along with the rest of it and a black lace strap running between. Between those dimples sprouts a white tail on another studded belt, curled slightly at the end, attached to a little white triangle in the front hemmed in black lace. Two ears adorn his head and two blue glassy eyes gaze up, blinking.

"Meow!" he offers. Kurogane growls, sounding much like a dog, and wraps one arm right above that tail, arcing his body up and kissing him deeply. Fai purrs, clawing his chest. He pulls the material of Kurogane's shirt until the buttons pop and his chest is free for Fai to run his hands deftly over and dig his nails into.

The world is swimming for both of them, their minds driven by the alcohol coursing through their veins and influenced by lust and passion, want forcing their lips onto one another and hands grazing every last bare inch of skin.

"Kuro-scratch… we… we need a bed…" Fai is panting against his partner. Kurogane has his mouth on his collar below the leather, darkening hickeys already there and adding more to his collection. He lifts the mage up by his ass, who automatically wraps his legs around his waist as the tanned man searches for the nearest open door with a bed inside. They find that room at the end of a hallway, collapsing onto it in a tangle of limbs and lips. Fai has one leg between Kurogane's and vice versa, the two men grinding and rolling their hips against the thigh of the other. As always Kurogane sucks at Fai's skin and throat, drawing blood to the surface in splotches and bruises.

"Kuro-gin… take it… take it _off," _his hands shake when he tries pulling at the belt loops of his partner to take it off his form and really get started.

"Calm your balls," Kurogane grabs the other's in one hand making him gasp while his other unbuttons and unzips his pants, kicking them off soon after. He's just in his boxers, Fai in his ridiculously sexy attire. Kurogane lets him grind against his palm, squirming under him while he tips his chin up and bites his lip.

"Mmm, mage, I like it when you move," he's so drunk he has no clue what he's saying, but Fai purrs and claws at his bare chest. Down his tight tummy he trails his hand and into the cotton of his shorts, wrapping five slender fingers around one not-so-slender erection. Kurogane growls and pushes his hips into Fai's hand, successfully fucking it for a bit while Fai moans with rough lips on his chest nosing under stretchy material.

"Hnn… Kuro-hot…" his hands grab the waistband of his boxers and push the material. The warrior takes the hint.

"How does this… come… aha!" some genius put a snap right under that tail and the material comes loose, freeing Fai's weeping hard-on and putting him right out into the open. Kurogane's first reaction is to drag his tongue all around his member and suck the end, getting another loud moan from Fai. He pushes one hand between his legs and slides one fingerinto that tunnel he knows waits for his enterance, relishing the mewl that fills his ears.

"Fai…" he groans slightly around said kitty. Another cry comes out, Fai's head thrown back and mouth gaping open. His hips press up and Kurogane grabs his shoulders, pulling him up and setting the world spinning again. Fai knows what he wants, doubling over and licking his already wet lips, panting. His tail sticks straight up when he takes Kurogane in, still being fingered by the man. The warrior didn't realize just how flexible the magician was until now and his moans are working wonders on his head, both, shooting currants and shocks all through his body, growls and ragged pants throughout the room.

"Ahh… you… ready?" he pulls Fai off of him, afraid that he'll cum before he can hear those delicious sounds and feel that amazing heat he can only achieve when he's joined in with the blond. Fai just moans again in response, Kurogane's fingers pleasuring him enough, and the warrior takes it as a yes anyway. Still with Kurogane's salty taste on his tongue the magician is thrown back against the mattress and caloused hands strip him swiftly down to only his tail. It feels as though he's moving through water with half-lidded eyes and breath labored, groping and grasping for his lover to fill him up already with everything he could ever lust or desire.

"K-Kuro…" he whimpers, reaching.

"Yes, yes," the ninja growls, laying his legs on either side of the other's and pressing firmly, gently, sliding himself in inch by filling inch. They moan in unison until their hips meet and Fai writhes beneath him, brushing gently against his prostate and crying out. Kurogane narrows his eyes in his drunken state, face flushed and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hahh!" Fai gasps as he pulls out and thrusts back in, picking up speed and picking up the pace.

"Fai… I… want… you… to… flip… over…" he groans, the little magician struggling beneath him a grasping the sheets. He nods as best he can and Kurogane takes advantage of his flexibility, pulling his leg up to his shoulder, still pumping him. They both groan again, his legs parted even farther, and another cry from Fai as the angle changes. The alcohol in their systems is definitely enhancing it this time, no doubt about it. Their attentions are drawn only to their pelvic regions, clashing together in the most delicious way. Nerves stand on end and ecstasy swirls through their minds. In mere seconds Fai is on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and tail gripped tightly in Kurogane's fist, holding him up. His pale hands clench around the bed sheets and Kurogane sits up straight, thrusting into him while Fai moans and mewls. They're both dangerously close to their end and drawing nearer, louder each moment and glistening in sweat in the dim light coming through the window.

"Ahh, Kuro!" Fai screams, arms and legs buckling beneath him as he face plants into the mattress, fireworks exploding before his eyes and his walls clenching and shuddering around Kurogane's swollen member.

"Hnn, dammit, Fai!" he grunts, the magician's back archinglike his as he empties deep, deep inside his belly.

"Ahh… yahh… nyahh… haa…" Kurogane echoes Fai's gasps as they calm down. Still inside of him Kurogane relaxes on top of his partner, their legs tangled and heat mingling. Fai's face is comfortably nestled against the sheets. Kurogane snuggles, exhausted, into the curve of his back and dip between his shoulder blades, both of them falling asleep within minutes.

…

Morning comes unwelcome to both of them. Fai wakes first and that stirs Kurogane, both in the same position they fell asleep in.

"Ahh… hnn… my head…" the mage turns his face, pinned under the other's weight. Underneath him his dick is completely numb, along with everything else his hips and below. Kurogane grunts and furrows his brows, rubbing his closed eyes on the silky smooth skin of the blond's shoulder blades.

"last night was fun," he growls. Fai giggles, squirming under the other. He rolls off of the mage and buries his face again in his throat.

"Mew, Kuro-hangover, a bit cuddly this morning?" he turns and nuzzles 5he ninja's cheek with his, kissing the stubbly skin and then the lips beside it. Kurogane growls again throwing one arm and one leg over Fai, bringing him close. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, just felt the lithe man beside him. Even though the faint beginnings of a massive headache are coming into being he's getting hard again, rolling his hips against Fai lying on his side. Neither of them are up for much more then grinding with their steadily-growing morning wood, pushing their hips together repeatedly and kissing over and over, breath speeding and getting louder, climbing up to moans.

"Yahh… ahh… K-Kuro—"

"Oh my God!" they both jump, flying apart and scrambling to cover themselves. From in the doorway Syorran's eyes are as big as saucers, face red as a cherry tomato.

"Little Puppy-kun! What're you doing in our bedroom?" neither man had given one thought as to where they were when they woke up, and Fai is feeling a deep sense of dread. Kurogane is an even deeper shade of red then Syorran, mouth wide open and mortification in his eyes.

"This is my room," he squeaks in the tiniest voice the mage has ever heard. A deep silence fills the room and, to break it, Fai plasters a smile across his face, pulling a sheet up to his neck.

"Well…" he glances awkwardly down with cerulean eyes, trying to think of something to say. "Time to do the laundry!"

* * *

Hello again! Not too bad, was it? because that's the end! from now on I'll probably only be squirting out one-shots (heh... squirting...) when i have time between directing a paly, homework, and the rest of school. GAH. Thank you all again and have fun reading your dirty fanfictions ;D

~Jessie Apocalypse


End file.
